A Thing Called Life
by newportbabe44
Summary: The gang deals with their lives, some in the parenting world, others in the dating world. Chapter 17, now up. [Complete]
1. Default Chapter

Morning 

Summary- Future-fic. Everyone is all grown up, some dealing with parenting, others in the dating world. This particular chapter, just a filler chapter, introducing a few chacters and a typical morning in the Atwood Household.

Disclaimer- Nope, as much as I wanna believe it, I own....(thinks)....yep...just as I thought, nothing.

As always...review, and let me know what you think. Thanks.

On with the story...

Marissa stirred and her eyes fluttered open. She pat the space next to her. The covers were thrown back and there was a pair of dirty socks on the floor. She smiled and closed her eyes again, she didn't want to wake up just yet, she wanted to go back to sleep for a few more minutes...

...But, the phone started ringing.

Looks like that wasn't happening today. She groaned as she picked up the phone and answered it. "Hello?"

--

He watched the stained black coffeemaker drip it's black liquid in the clear small pitcher. He went and picked up the daily newspaper he had gotten moments ago and flipped to the sports section. Starting to tie his tie and getting interested in last night's scores, he felt hands wrap around his waist and warm kisses on his neck. He let go of his tie and turned his attention from the paper, enjoying the warm lips on his neck. Ryan turned around and embraced his wife.

"Morning," he greeted, kissing her cheek.

"Morning," she repeated, cooing in his ear. She started to kiss him again and he kissed back. "So, who was on the phone?" he asked when she pulled back.

"Oh, just...Uh...Um," she looked at the ground, "...My Mom."

"Your Mom?" he asked, surprised. Marissa nodded, and tried to sound as happy when she finshed with, "She's coming into town...Today!"

Ryan zapped back to his position, returning his attention back to the newspaper. Marissa wrapped her arms around his waist again and nuzzled her face in the back of his neck. "Please?" she begged.

"No." He said sternly as he could without sounding too harsh.

"Why not?" she asked. "Because...," he started, "Marissa, come on, you know your Mom hates me."

"She does not, she just doesn't know you yet, she'll get to know you." Marissa tried to convince him, and herself too as well. "She's known me for...20 years, she's had plenty of chances." "I know, I know honey, but, please, for me?" she asked as she kissed his neck again, moving up to his ear, playfully nibbling on it. "Please?" she asked again, knowing he would give into her charms soon enough.

He licked his lips. "Well, maybe, I could come home a little early," he said giving in a little, enjoying the taste of her lips in the morning. Marissa started again, "Please...For me?" and started to suck on the tip of his ear. Ryan turned around and finally gave in, kissing her passionately, "Okay, but for you," and kissed her again.

"You know I love you," Marissa said in between kisses. "You know I love you," he mimicked and smiled as he pushed her back to the counter where the coffee was and continued kissing. Ryan moved his hands from her waist to the buttons on her pajamas, trying to unbutton at least one of them; Marissa moved this hands away, and knowing he wouldn't get his way, wrapped them around her waist again. They didn't have as much alone time as they'd like anymore, so anytime alone was precious.

"Mom, Dad! Hello, you're in the kitchen!" a girl shrieked as she entered the kitchen. "Sorry," Ryan laughed as the two pulled back, guilty.

She smiled at her parents' attempt to try to hide what they were doing by Marissa doing Ryan's tie. "I have sex-ed today!" she stated proudly, "So I'll learn everything there, again!" the 14 year old blonde finished, as she fished around in the cabinet for a pop-tart.

Ryan's eyes widened and was about to say something when Marissa gave him a look. "Have fun at school today." She grinned at him, crumbs coming out like crazy when she did.

A boy with with blonde hair and eyes resembling his father's, walked in. "Morning Mom, Dad, squirt," he greeted everyone and ruffled his younger sister's hair, ruining her ponytail.

"JAKE!" the drama queen groaned as though someone had cut her hair off instead of messing it up.

"Sorry princess," Jake recovered, but ended up getting a look from his father and lamely apologized. "Sorry 'Riley'."

"Now I won't look as pretty for Jordan, and he'll think I'm ugly," Riley replied, looking in the toaster. Marissa walked over to her daughter, pulled out the scrunchie and smoothed her hair, getting ready to put it in a neat ponytail again. "Who's Jordan?" she asked amused.

Riley's face turned a shade of red and was about to say something when a dog ran in the kitchen, over to his food trays with a pair of squabbling five year olds following it. "Normy, come back" and "Norman, I have food too!" shouts were heard as they walked into the room. Ryan walked over to them, and squatted next to them, smiling, and said, "Hey guys." "Morning Da-da," they said in unison, not paying any atention to him but intently waching the dog eat. Ryan grabbed each one in each arm, and stood up. They snapped out of their daze, and hugged their father, tightly. They started competing to see who could hug him tighter, and when Marissa saw a neck vein come out in Ryan, she took that as her cue and walked over there. Pulling the little girl who was holding a death grip on Ryan, out of his hands. The boy also loosened his grip once she was gone.

Marissa played with the little girl's pigtails that had been put in last night but were a mess this morning. "Guess what?" she exclaimed, "Grandma Julie is coming into town today!"

"Ooooh, I like when she comes, she brings los' presents," Emily exclaimed, excitedley clapping her hands and her pigtails waving wildly in Marissa's face. "Come on," Marissa said to the little girl flailing in her arms, "We have to get ready for..."

"KINDGERGARTEN!" Connor, in Ryan's arms shouted. Marissa turned around and saw him loosen out of Ryan's grip and over to Riley. Riley motioned for him to hop on. He grinned as he hopped on, and they headed off together to dress him.

"Come on Em, we better get you in some socks, we don't you getting pnemonia," Marissa explained toEmily. "Thas' right, no pee-neemy- omia," the girl replied, and laughed along with the remaining people in the room as she said that. "Honey, can you go shopping today, the lists on the fridge? Thanks." Marissa said as she blew him a kiss, and patted Jake's shoulder, walking off with the laughing Emily in her hands. Ryan shook his head and laughed as he poured himself a cup of coffee and looked at Jake.

"So Dad, how's life treating you?" Jake asked. Ryan eyed him suspiciously, "Fine" he replied, "Why?"

"Well...I know Grandma's coming over and all, and I know how tense you guys get when she's here, but today's the day you were going to meet Kayla's...Remeber my girlfriend? Parents, they're coming over dinner, and last time you guys cancelled, so...?" Ryan took a sip of his coffee and laughed again, "Good luck explaing that to your mother," he told him as he took the list off the fridge, and gave Jake's back a pat. "You're gonna need it,"he added and left to go shopping for the dinner that was going tobe hell.

Jake headed up the stairs and heard talks such as "I poopy now" and "Ducky panties! Those ones, with duckies." _Aw shit, Dad was right,_ he thought, _Can't wait till tonight_, he added sarcastically and headed off to tell his mother the 'wondeful' news.

_A/N-Review and let me know what you think. This wasn't the most excting chapter, but get ready because the next one has a whole buch of people come back, and a few new people introduced. This was just a filler chapter, to tell you who was who. Here's a quick review: Ryan and Marissa are married, they are around 36 and have four children, Jake, 16, who is bringing his girlfirend, Kayla, over with her parents over to do a meet and greet. Riley, 14, who at this time is boy crazy, and the twins, Emily and Connor who are just...six years old, and really cute. They are just here to add humor. Oh yeah and the dog, Norman, Normy for short, is a golden retreiver. I'll update really soon with the exciting new chapter, but in the meantime, have fun reading this one, or my other ones. P.S- The scene where Ryan and Marissa are kissing in the kitchen and she's pleading for him to stay for Julie by kissing him is kinda the same one from 'The Ties That Bind', the season finale, where Sandy doesn't want to make up with Caleb, but Kirsten convinces him with her 'womanly' charms. Just thought I would give a shout-out...to who?....I don't even know. Just thought it would be cute._


	2. The Dinner from Hell Starts

The Dinner From Hell Starts 

Sumary- A lot of characters come back in this chapter, and all have an akward encounter, some drama ensures!

Disclaimer- Nope, nothing at all...still I own nothing. I wish I might...ah screw it, it's never gonna happen.

On with the story...

Marissa cleaned up the remaining toys and put them in the box in the corner. She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. Tonight was going to be hell. They might've just as well invited the whole community, half was coming anyways.

Ryan didn't know who else was coming over, so he would be surprised. Speaking of Ryan, he came in from the kitchen door, with a few bags in hand and carefully set them down by the fireplace.

"Hey babe," she greeted him from the living room.

"Hey," he repeated, "the car's full, but I got 'em, you stay here and do...whatever you were doing."

She came up to him and kissed him. "I have a surprise for you," she whispered in his mouth. "What?" he asked. "Do you really wanna know?" she asked him.

"Will I be surprised?"

"Very surprised," she answered. They kissed again, and pushed their bodies to the comfy couch, sitting down, kissing each other passionately. Marissa ran her hands through his soft hair, guiding his head as ran his hands wildly in her own wavy streaks, and getting his fingers tangled in them. Marissa let out a moan as he moved his lips to her neck, then back to her lips. He finally untangled his hands from her hair and played with the strings of her apron, trying to take it off. "A real June Cleaver, huh?" he asked, parting their lips for a moment. "Oh Ward," Marissa said jokingly, as she put their heads together and they continued to kiss.

"Jeez, guys lay off each other," a voice sounded in the froyer. They looked up to see Jake there. They sheeplisly got off each other, and sat up flushed. "Ew, sick!" another voice rang from behind Jake. Riley. "You guys serioulsy need some alone time," she told them as she smiled.

It was true, the last time they actually had some 'alone time' was before the twins were born, five years ago. So whenever the two were alone in the house, they took any chance they could to be together, but the kids always walked in at the same time, interupting them.

Sure Jake and Riley made a big commotion about it, but deep down, they kinda liked seeing their parents express their undeniable love for each other. It made them feel as a family, different from the rest of the Newport Group, as if they weren't already. One, they had parents who actually loved each other and were together because they made each other happy not because the other one was rich, two, they didn't have any type of service around the house, like maids or gardeners, just good ol' Mom. Their house was different. Not in the way that it looked different, it just had a different vibe from everyone else's home, it was more 'homey', and had a personal touch to it, rather than a designer's touch.

"I'm gonna get the rest of the groceries," Ryan said, patting Marissa's knee, and giving his kids a smile as he got up.

The doorbell rang and Marissa went to answer it. "Riles, can you go pick up the twins from the neighbors, thanks sweetie," Marissa said before turning to Jake. "Jake, go help Dad with the groceries." He nodded and went out the back door.

She looked around the house, making sure everything was in tip-top shape and checked her reflection in the hallway mirror. She flattened her hair and smoothed out her dress; just as the door was about to ring for the third time, she swung it open.

"Mom!" Marissa said, trying to sound happy as she could, knowing what she was in for tonight.

"Marissa, sweetie, how are you?" Julie asked twirling her around to get a better look at her daughter's figure. "Well, you've put on a few pounds, but that can be fixed with a few slim fasts and a few months on the zone," she deadpanned as she eyed her daughter.

"Yeah, thats's okay, I like myself this way."

"Fat?" Julie whispered, shocked. Marissa quickly changed the subject when she saw the shocked look on her mother's face "But _you_ look great."

"Oh thank you," Julie smiled. "Do you look my nose, Dr. Millaro is a genius, and look at this, no flab," she said while jiggling her arm to show that there was no fat there, "and get ready for these," she said, pointing to her chest. Marissa laughed in her head, but nodded approvingly to her mother as she welcomed her in.

"Oh!" Julie exclaimed while inspecting the house, "it's very...homey, did you add a few things?"

Marissa nodded, "A few pictures and rearranged a few things." "You didn't like the way I did it?" Julie questioned.

"We just like it better this way," Marissa replied.

"We?" Julie questioned once again, already knowing the answer. Marissa smiled proudly and nodded. Julie noticed the apron Marissa was wearing.

"Oh, and I like this...look you're going for, what is it...um...?"

"It's an apron, so I don't get dirty, while I'm cooking or cleaning," Marissa explained to her Mother, but it felt like she was talking to a two year old instead.

"Oh, still no maid then?" Julie asked, disappointed. "Nope," Marissa replied, "So, where are my...?" but was cut off when Ryan walked in the room.

"Hey Mariss', I can't find the can op...h...hey Julie," he said a little too shakily, as soon as he saw her.

_Shit_, he thought, _She knows I'm weak now!_ She knew he was already weak, and she tried to smile. Ryan walked over to her. He hugged her awkwardly; she kept her hands one inch above his shoulders as they did the fake cheek kiss thing.

"No need to be so excited to see me," Ryan said jokingly once he noticed the grim look on her face. Julie 'hmphed' at him and stomred off to the kitchen.

Marissa went up to him and ginned as she put her arms around his neck. He grinned back as he put his hands around her waist. She kissed him, and he kissed back, until they heard, "Oh, my little darlings, how are you!" They broke their kiss and Marissa playfully nudged his side, "She had botox done," she explained to Ryan. "Well, that explains the stiffness," Ryan said as he slung an arm around Marissa's waist and they started to walk off in the kitchen. She nudged him again and put a finger to her lips, motioning that they were feet from the kitchen and able to be heard. He kissed her fingers and replied, "I know."

"I got it!" Riley shouted through the house when the doorbell rang again. Different versions of 'OK' were heard. She opened the big wooden door.

Caleb.

"Is it Cal?" Julie asked, coming from the kitchen. "Oh Cal!" she said excitedly and ran over to him, nearly tripping in her new DKNY three inch boots. He gave her a quick cheek kiss.

"Hiiii Caaal," Riley dragged out, annoyed as Julie dragged him through the house.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang again. "I got it!" Jake yelled. He opened it. Kirsten and Sandy. "Hey Grandma, hey Grandpa,"he gave them both hugs.

"Who is it?" Julie asked, Caleb trailing behind her. "Oh? Kirsten, you look lovely, Sandy...well, you haven't changed," she said embracing them both.

"Julie...you look...brand new," Sandy joked. Julie gave him the 'dragon lady death stare', and walked off with Caleb on her arm.

"Jake, who is it?" Marissa asked, walking in from the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. "Oh, Kirsten Sandy. Hi," she walked over and gave them both hugs.

"Mariss? I still can't find the can op..." Ryan came in but stopped when he saw his 'parents'. "Sandy, Kirsten? What are you doing here?" he asked, smiling as he went over there and hugged them. "Marissa invited us," Kirsten explained. He looked at Marissa who was pretending to look elsewhere.

"Where are the rest of my grandchildren?" Kirsten asked, watching out for the three youngsters. "I'll show you Grandma, come on," Jake voluntereed as he led them to the upstairs.

"So...?" Ryan dragged out, walking over to his wife.

"So?" Marissa repeated. "Do you have any more surprises?" he asked putting his arms around her waist. "Just a few," she told him, smiling as she gave him a peck on the lips and went to the kitchen, Ryan trailing after her.

The doorbell rang again. No one answered it. It rang again. Julie answered it. She was surprised to see who it was. "Susan, Bob? What are you doing here?" she asked her friends.

"Julie! Are we at the wrong house?" Susan asked giving Julie a noopsie hug and kiss.

Jake walked down the stairs and saw his girlfriend's parents talking to his grandma. "Mr. Smith, Mrs. Smith," he greeted, welcoming them in. "Jake, my boy, where are your parents?" Bob Smith asked, his 'hook' mustache slightly twitching when he spoke. "They'll be out soon, Mr. Smith," he explained as Kayla walked in. "Hey!" she squeaked as she went over there and gave him a hug, seeing as her parents were there.

Marissa walked in, and was surprised that Julie already knew the Smith's. Ryan walked in. "I can't open the corn if I don't have the can op..." but was cut off when he saw a reunion going on. "Mom, Dad, these are the Smith's, Kayla's parents," Jake introduced them then snuck off to his room, Kayla lagging behind.

Marissa gave them-- gave Bob, a wave and Ryan walked over there and shook his hand. "Hi, Ryan Atwood," he introduced himself. "Bob Smith, you can call me Mr.Smith," Bob joked, who was twice the size of Ryan, and a bit on the 'big' side. Hestarted laughing and pummeling Ryan in the stomach. "Oof," Ryan let outas Bob was pummeling him. When Bob was finally done, Ryan laughed fakely through his teeth and went back to Marissa, squinted his eyes shut and muttered "damn it" under his breath.

Marissa tried hard not to laugh; seeing her husband being pounced on by a man twice his size was just a little to funny for her taste.She wrapped her arms around Ryan's shoulders and led him upstairs. "We're gonna go get ready, just answer the door and let anyone else in,"she called out to them. Bob nodded his head proudly as he was left with a big responsibility.

Once they were safely in their room, Ryan collapsed on their bed and Marissa let her giggles run freely. She walked over to him, still laughing, and pulled up his shirt. His stomach was a little red. She gave him an apologetic smile and leaned down and gave his stomach a light feathery kiss. Ryan cupped her chin and pulled her face to his and kissed her lips. She smiled and got on top of him, still kissing. She pulled the rest of his shirt off, and started to playfully nibble on his ear. Ryan let out a moan of content and pushed her off and got on top. She laughed but continued to kiss him. Ryan ran his fingers through her hair, as she did the same with his and he started to kiss her neck.

The doorbell rang, but they still continued to kiss.

The doorbell rang again two minutes later, three times. Marissa groaned, diappointed, and they stopped. She pushed Ryan off of herself and he tumbled to the other side. She followed him and lay head on his chest, tracing the muscles on his biceps with her fingers.

"After the kids are asleep, we can get some alone time, okay?" she stated, setting her chin on his chest while smiling. "Ok," he confirmed, and gave her a kiss. She finally got up and pulled Ryan up with her.

She was getting in a knee length black dress with a zipper. "Ry? Could you...?" she asked motioning for him to zip her up. He agreed and zipped her up.

"This dinner is gonna be hell," Marissa said.

"Yep," Ryan agreed. He finished zipping her up and gave her butt a playful slap and her neck a feathery kiss. She turned around and kissed him back. She helped him button up his dress shirt while kissing until they heard giggling. Marissa pulled back, eyes widening. "Oh my gosh!" she said in a loud whisper, "that's Jake and Kayla!" her eyes widened even more and she started to walk out. Ryan gripped her arm and turned her around. "No, no, no...no, bad idea."

"Ryan, how can you say no...my little boy is in there...doing...god knows what...with that...that Smith girl!" Marissa finally forced out, still in whispers.

"I know, I know...I'll get Riley or the twins to interupt them," Ryan said smiling.

"Ok," Marissa said giving him a small smile and walked over to him. She hugged him, letting out a few choked sobs on his shoulder. "It's just...sniff...they grow up...sniff...so fast..."

"We got two little ones we can watch grow up," he said stroking her hair.

"Yeah I know," she said as she lifted herself from his shoulder and gave him a smile, "but I'm a Mom, Moms are always more sensitive," she laughed.

Ryan gave her a smile, "I know," he said as carefully wiped a few stray tears from her face careful not to smudge her make up. "Plus, if you want more kids, I wouldn't mind keeping you in that condition," he replied slyly.

"Ryan!" Marissa exclaimed playfully nudging his side. "Just have the _talk_ again."

Ryan groaned, "Again? Marissa, you should've seen him last time, _I_ didn't understand what I was saying."

"Well at least he didn't ask questions, Riley asked questions about _everything,_" Marissa laughed. "And we still have to give it to two more," Ryan told her as she groaned. "But we're not doing the birds and bees again, I think we need a new routine," he said laughing and Marissa joined him.

She gave him a last kiss and they walked out of their room. At the same time, Jake and Kayla walked out of Jake's room. Marissa gave her an evil glare. Kayla was taken back. Ryan saw this and wrapped an arm his wife'swaist and led her to the living room. "Sum!" Marissa screamed, running to her best friend.

Seth was sitting on one of the couches with his new trophy girlfriend and Summer with her new rich boyfriend, on the other. They were having a 'staring contest' and an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Summer leapt to her feet as soon as she saw Marissa to her and hugged her. After hugging Marissa, she hugged Ryan and Jake and gave a small wave to Kayla. Marissa gave Kayla another look, at which Ryan noticed again and put a hand on Marissa's shoulder to calm her down.

"This is Rich, he specializes in marketing income," she introduced Rich. Seth rolled his eyes. Summer saw this and added, "And this is Seth's new sk...girlfriend." The short blonde with brown eyes stood up and rather perky, introduced herself, "Hi, I'm Cindy!" She waved both of her hands to Ryan and Marissa.

_God_, Summer thought, _She sounds like a cheerleader!_ She noted that 'cheer bitch' didn't have a ring on her left ring finger.

Yet.

She breathed in heavily and breathed out heavily.

Everyone noticed this and stared at her. "Mmmm, it smells so good, what are guys cooking?" she quickly recovered.

"Well, that's Summer for ya, she sniffs like a dog," Seth laughed. Summer gave him a sarcastic smile, tugged Rich's arm and stalked off to the kitchen. Seth stood up and hugged Ryan and Marissa. "How are you guys?" he asked grasping both of their shoulders. They shrugged. "Sethy, I wanna go to the kitchen too," Cindy whined as she tugged on his arm and they left to go to the kitchen.

Marissa looked over at Ryan. "This dinner _is_ going to be hell," he said. Marissa chuckled slightly and agreed. Bob walked over to them. "Hey, Atwood! There you are!" he exclaimed and started pummeling Ryan in the stomach again. Marissa put her hands over her mouth to keep from laughing.

Bob kept pummeling Ryan trying to be funny by saying some 'funny' things. Marissa put a hand on Bob's shoulder to slow him down when she saw Ryan's face turn a shade of red and blue.

"Bob, dinner's almost ready, why don't you take a seat?" Marissa offered. Bob waddled off to the kitchen like some sort of penguin

"Oh my gosh,...Ry? Are you okay?" Marissa asked in between giggles but with a concern for her husband. "Can't he just shake hands like a normal person?" Ryan forced out of his mouth while clutching his stomach.

"Don't worry, tonight, I'll make it all better," Marissa breathed on his lips. His stomach started doing flip-flops. "Open the corn," she said before walking into the kitchen.

And even when she was talking about corn he found her attractive, what a strange world.

"I need the can op...!"

Emily and Connor were at the bottom of his pants, tugging them. He picked them up and walked in the dining room and sat them at a smaller table, the 'kids' table, where Jake, Riley, Kayla and Cindy? were already sitting at. After getting them settled in, he walked over to one end, since Marissa had already occupied the other one. He didn't interupt Seth and Summer's 'evil', or what they thought was evil, lovey dovey was more like it, staring contest. He thanked god that Bob was sitting in the middle and busy conversing with Rich about some marketing program. Susan and Julie were talking about some new clothing line, Kirsten, Sandy were fighting against Caleb about the election and who's better as president. The doorbell rang. Marissa rushed to get it.

She was followed in the dining room by Jimmy and Hailey. They hugged and waved at a few people and took their seats. Marissa brought out a few things that weren't out on the table, but the one thing that was missing was corn. "Ry? Where's the corn?" Marissa asked Ryan.

Ryan stood up, hands on table, and started, "I need the can..." he looked around and saw everyone looking at him, but he saw he wasn't going to be interupted, so he continued, "I need the can opener," he replied truthfully as he had been looking for it all day.

Marissa playfully rolled her eyes and motioned for him to follow her in the kitchen. Everyone started to converse again once they left for the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Marissa handed Ryan the can opener and he opened the can of corn and poured it in the bowl. They started to walk back in the kitchen and saw an uproar of people fighting.

Seth and Summer were still in their daze of just looking at each other 'evilly'. Julie and Jimmy were at each other's throats for marrying a criminal, the other for marrying a whore, and how dare they come here when the other was here. Kirsten, Hailey and Caleb fighting about being 'good well-natured people', and how Caleb wasn't, and Caleb added, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"

Bob and Sandy not rather fighting, but were talking loudly to hear each other, but it sounded like fighting. Susan and Rich were fighting about who makes more money, Bob or Rich. Then they looked over to the kids table. Jake and Kayla were fighting about being loud in the bedroom, to which Marissa started to march over there, but Ryan held her back by the waist. Riley was telling Cindy about how shallow she was being becasue she was only with Seth for his money, to which Cindy lied that she wasn't. Emily and Connor were fighting about who had more food on their plate.

Marissa sat down at one end and Ryan followed suit. 'This is gonna be a loooong night', he mouthed, as she gave him a warm smile. It was gonna be a loooong night.

_A/NOkay, so what do you think. It took me a little while to write it but it was fun. I hope you guys have fun reading it. Seth and Summer were in it! YAY! SS fans, I'm not sure if they're going to be in the next one a lot, but they will be in the one after that, so watch out for it! Have fun reading it, I kinda like Bob's character, it just came up out of no where. He's a big man, with brown hair that looks like a toupee and has fun pummeling Ryan. That was so funny, I don't know how it came to me, and in his late 50's. Review! Thanks._


	3. The Dinner Ends and Alone Time Begins

The Dinner Ends and Alone Time Begins 

Summary- Ryan and Marissa finally get their alone time, but so do another couple.

Disclaimer- I still own nothing...FOX obviously doesn't appreciate bribing. Oh well.

A/N- I'm so glad you guys are enjoying the story, it's been fun for me to write. The corn joke was just something I threw in there, for some strange reason, and if you got it- cool, if you didn't, that's okay. This chapter is mostly with RyanMarissa, but has two other charaters that play an important role as well. Enjoy reading.

On with the story...

The dinner had ended the same way it started. People were still fighting and would occasionally turn around and fight with someone else. You saw Jimmy fighting with Julie than next thing you know, he and Caleb were at each other's throats. Hailey and Caleb would be fighting and then Hailey would take Caleb's side. Sandy and Bob were still talking loudly and Rich joined in once a while when Susan wasn't spraying him with questions about how the market is doing. Seth and Summer were still in their daze, but occasionally turned and talked to Ryan or Marissa when they had to blink. Cindy and Riley were still at it, and Kayla and Jake were still at it. The twins were the only ones being civil, they were eating quietly.

Food was being sprayed across the table and Marissa let out a huge sigh. She looked across at the other end and saw Ryan staring at her. She apologetically shrugged her shoulders and he gave her a 'It's okay' look and they spent the whole dinner mouthing things to each other. After what seemed like an eternity, but was really an hour, the food was gone and everyone realized they had overstayed their welcome. They all got up and put on their coats and jackets as they gave Ryan and Marissa hugs. All the kids came downstairs with a backpack each.

Ryan and Marissa were surprised, but Kirsten and Sandy explained that they needed some alone time and plus, they wanted to spend some time with their grandchildren. Marissa and Ryan gave them an ok and the kids plus Sandy and Kirsten, left.

Bob came over to Ryan, but Ryan stepped back and gave him his hand. Bob didn't understand this so he just started pummeling him. After about a minute, Marissa stopped the giggling and took Bob away from Ryan. Summer had magically disappeared and Seth was getting worried.

"Where's Summer?" he asked.

"Bathroom," Rich replied cooly. "I need to go, I have an important business meeting and I can't wait for her forever," he continued.

Seth gave him glare and said, "Why don't you go, she won't be out for a while." Rich obendiently left but Cindy called after him, "Wait!"

Seth gave her a look, but Cindy continued, "Sethy, you don't mind do you, pwease, pwertty pwease?" she asked Seth. Seth gave her the 'thumbs-up' ans she left with a Rich.

Susan came over to Marissa. "So nice meeting you," she said. "Yes, likewise," Marissa lied. "We should do it again, it was fun." Marissa gave her a smile, while muttering, 'Don't count on it'. Kayla, Susan and Bob left and Julie shot Ryan and Marissa a quick wave and left, trailing after the Smiths. Marissa went to the kitchen and started to load the dishwasher, while Caleb and Ryan were left all alone at the door.

"Thanks for coming," Ryan lied, shifting unesily foot to foot.

"You do a good job at these dinners, you should have more," Caleb told him.

"Yeah, thanks," Ryan said shaking an uncomfortable hand with him. Caleb gave him a nod of the head and left. Ryan let out of a huge sigh of relief and headed to the kitchen.

--

"God damn it, it won't open!" Sethexclaimed, pulling on the door knob firecly.

"Yeah, I think we've established that," Summer said from the toilet.

Seth finally let go and slid to the floor. "What are we gonna do? I can't be stuck in the same bathroom as my ex-husband," Summer said, cupping her face in her hands.

"Ex-fiance," Seth corrected her, "remember? We never went through with it."

"Well now I know why," Summer added sarcastically while Seth fakely laughed. They started bickering until they heard voices.

--

Marissa continued to load the dishwasher but stopped when she felt Ryan's arms wrapped around her waist and his lips on her neck. Eventually, she turned around and kissed him as well. Ryan started to push them back to their room which was on the way to the bathroom. But before they got there,he pushed Marissa against the wall and passionately kissed her. Marissa let out a moan of satisfaction as Ryan kissed from her neck to her shoulders and tried to take her apron off.

Marissa helped him and parted their lips for a moment. "Having trouble Ward?" she said jokingly. He broke out in a grin and kissed her again.

Summer and Seth heard Ryan and Marissa since they were right across the hall. Summer ran to the door and threw Seth against one of the walls to get him away from the door and madly started pounding on the door.

Ryan heard this and looked at Marissa, "Well I never knew I made your heart beat that fast," and continued to kiss her. Marissa pushed him away, "That wasn't me," she said looking around, concerned. They heard the bathroom door being pounded at a very fast paced. Marissa shrugged and went over there and opened the door, and Summer came stumbling into her arms.

"What are you doing in there?" Marissa asked excitedly once she saw Seth in the bathroom as well.

Summer gained composure and smoothed out her knee-length skirt and started to speak. "Dumbass Cohen got us locked us in here." Seth finally came out of the bathroom, "Hey, you were almost a Cohen, so I wouldn't be calling myself a dumbass."

An awkward silence filled the air.

"Where's Rich?" Summer finally asked.

"He took Cindy home," Seth told her.

"Ugh!" Summer groaned, "So, who's taking me home?"

Ryan and Marissa backed away.

"I will," Seth volunteered.

"Thanks," Summer offered him a small smile.

Seth started to lead Summer to his car, but turned around to Ryan and Marissa. "Oh, and you guys, very believable 'dirty' talk," he told them. Marissa turned a bright red, while Ryan looked at the floor shyly. After they left, Ryan turned to Marissa.

"Come on," she said leading him to their room. She ran to the stairs but Ryan chased after her and threw her over his shoulder while Marissa giggled uncontrollably.

--

"Thanks," Summer said, getting out of the passengers seat.

"No problem," Seth waved a hand.

"Well, bye."

And with that, Summer ran up to her small apartment. She dropped her bag on the small wooden coffee table and ran to her room. She plopped herself on the bed, burying herself in the comfort of the cream colored pillows that surroundered her bed. She let her cries run freely, letting the black mascara drip from her eyes to the pillows, and let her smooth, straightned hair, turn into tangley webs but she knew no one would be there to take them and smooth it out, just like Seth used to do, Seth wouldn't be able to do it, she didn't give him the chance, so he couldn't do it at least not anymore.

She knew it was all her fault that they weren't together. But he couldn't let him know the real reason, no one knew, just Summer and god, and of course those at the hospital, not even Marissa. Summer knew Marissa would probably blab it to Ryan and Ryan would let Seth know and Summer would have to explain everything.

Sometimes, she wanted to tell Marissa so she would blab it to Ryan and then Ryan would tell Seth and maybe he would comfort her. _No, no I could never let anyone know_, she thought, _it would hurt too much to bring it up._ And with that she cried herself to sleep, like she did almost everynight.

--

Ryan gently placed Marissa on the bed and eased himself on top of her and they started kissing. All of a sudden Marissa got agressive and pushed Ryan so she was on top. She continued to kiss him while she took off his dress shirt, and saw his stomach was still a little red from Bob's pummeling. "Did Bobby hurt my baby?" she asked with a smile.

Ryan replied, "Ha-ha, very funny. But yes, Bob did hurt me. Will you make it all better?" he asked, trying to pout, but couldn't stop from smiling.

"Of course I will," she replied slyly, bending down and giving it a light kiss, but then started to kiss up to his chest until she got to his lips. "I love you," she breathed on his lips, looking deep into his eyes.

"I love you too," Ryan said before their lips crashed. She took her hands from his face and slid them down to his pants, and quickly unbuckled his belt. Ryan then released his hands from her shoulders and slid them down to the bottom of her dress, and slid his hands up to her smooth legs and thighs, bringing up the dress as he did this.

--

Ryan lay awake up against the propped pillows with Marissa in his arms. He had enjoyed watching her sleep, until he fell asleep himself, but had gotten up again, and it was now morning. After a few minutes, Marissa woke up and smiled once she saw Ryan. She lifted her head and gave him a kiss.

"Morning," he said into the kiss.

"Morning," she repeated back to him. "I missed this," Marissa said, burying herself in Ryan's chest.

"You have no idea," he said leaning down and giving the the top of her head a kiss.

"You're gonna have the talk soon, right?" Marissa questioned. Ryan gave her a puzzled look.

"The sex talk; Jake?" She clarified.

Ryan raised an eyebrow, but saw Marissa's urgency, so he nodded.

"Thank you," she told him sweetly as she drew the covers over them and then started laughing as limbs flew all over the place.

_A/N-So...there's chapter 3 for you. I hope you guys liked it, I know it was a little shorter than the rest of my other chapters, but it's gonna get more interesting...I hope. Also the Summer and Seth issue will probably be in the next or fifth chapter, but if you haven't guessed it, Summer and Seth were engaged, but Summer broke it off, and it will become more clearer when they have their talk, which is coming up real soon. So I hope you guys really liked it, and if you have any ideas or anything else you want mentioned, leave me a review._


	4. Stormy Weather

Stormy Weather 

Summary- A stormy weather might cause Summer to tell Seth the reason she broke off their engagement...or not. RM of course, with their own family.

Disclaimer- I don't own the oc, or it's characters, but I wished I owned something, anything, Ben's shirt, biceps, Seth's curly locks, Sandy's eyebrows, maybe not that last one, but anything.

A/N- I hope you guys like it. SS fans, this is for you, I tried my best to put as much as I could, but there's also RM (I just can't resist). I know a lot of people were worried that Summer called it off because she was cheating, or abortion,....guess you have to read to find out. I hope everyone likes it.

On with the story...

Seth looked out the window of the car, the rain was pouring like hell, it almost looked angry as it pounded on the car window. The roads were slippery and he was driving extra slow, just for precaution. He had just come back from Cindy's. Cindy wasn't a bad person, just a little too happy, at least for Seth. Seth wasn't into happy, hadn't been in a long time, ever since that fateful stormy day when Summer Roberts had broken his happy little heart.

Cindy had been one of many sk...ahem...girlfriends Seth had in the past few years since Summer called it off. Him and Summer tried to at lesat be civil, they knew Ryan and Marissa would invite them over all the time, so why not try it, at least they were around family.

They would watch Ryan and Marissa laugh, talk to, or scold the kids, and both were jealous, jealous that they couldn't have what they have and what they built, from scratch. Seth was glad he was getting close to home, finally put his mind to rest, or at least that's what he told himself.

--

Ryan was starting to snore, and he was spooned right up against Marissa. Marissa groaned, hoping he would stop, he didn't, just got more frequent. That was the bad thing about having sex; at least with Ryan; he would snore like a freight train. She tried to think of some other bad things about having sex with him, but couldn't come up with anything. She smiled as she looked over her shoulder, a slight smile was on his lips. She looked at the window, all she saw through the cream laced curtains was black, and all she heard was the rain dropping on the window, and Ryan's snoring.

As usual, Newport had it's strange weather some days, today was one of those days. Ryan snored a little louder and Marissa elbowed Ryan. His face squinted a little bit, but just turned around back to his side in peace. Marissa couldn't sleep, the rain had woken her up as well as Ryan's snoring, so she flipped on the lamp nearby which also woke up Ryan instantly.

He rubbed his eyes, trying to get the fuzziness out. "Is it morning?" he asked, still in a daze.

Marissa laughed and picked up the magazine by the lamp and started flipping through it. "Look outside," she told him and he did.

"I love rain," he mused, snuggling up to her. Marissa laughed again and lamely threw the magazine back to it's place and they cuddled closer to each other. Ryan began to leave sweet, short kisses on Marissa's neck as she let out a soft moan. She turned around to face him and raised a skeptical eyebrow. Ryan returned the gesture by kissing her passionately. This continued for a while, until lightning struck and there was four girly shrieks heard throughout the Atwood house. Ryan and Marissa pulled back and smiled at each other, then looked towards the door; no noises.

She was going to check on the kids, but Ryan held her back and pulled her back in bed with a tender kiss. She smiled and kissed him back, until they heard lightning again and this time they heard footsteps stomping their way.

Marissa ruffled Ryan's hair, putting it back into it's normal position. The door swung open and there stood Connor and Emily, Emily with her teddy and Connor with his blue blanket. Smiles came on to their faces as they ran to Ryan and Marissa's bed, and started shouting things about how scared they were and such.

Lightning struck again and Riley came running through the halls and jumped on their bed as well, joining the twins.

Seconds later, Jake was _walking fast_ and he came _walking fast_ into the room.

"I...uh...just heard...thought..."

Marissa waved him over. He sat down next to Riley.

"Wimp!" she called out to him.

"Shut up!" Jake yelled.

"I'm sure Kayla would love to hear that her Jakey poo goes in his parents' bedroom when he's scared of the dark," Riley continued agonizing him in a childlike voice. She started again but the lightning struck again and she screamed again, which shut her up.

"Guess it's gonna be a long night?" Ryan asked as the twins jumped up, clapping with excitement.

--

Summer looked at the phone, pondering to call him or not. She was alone and needed someone there with her, pulling out the tangles in her hair. She could just say she was scared, or make soemthing up; but she knew the real reason; to find out if he still cared and loved her the same way she did for him. She quickly dialed the number; remembering itby heart.

Seth was just a few blocks from his apartment, he couldn't wait to go home, and get off these slippery roads. Just then, his cell phone rang. _Ah, shit, that better not be Cindy, I told her, no more, not even a one night stand,_ Seth thought as he looked at the call display. He didn't recognize the number, but picked up anyways.

"Hello?" he answered. "Be there soon," he replied, trembling and made a huge u-turn and sped to her house, he was glad that there was no traffic and the slippery roads seemed nothing to him anymore.

--

Emily was playing with Ryan's nose and picking it while she was in his arms and Connor watched, amused, and shortly after started to do the same thing with Marissa. Riley and Jake were having their own bickering debate about how they could blackmail each other, and who knew enough dirt about the other and who would spill it first.

"I'm bored!" Riley exclaimed, looking away from Jake, annoyed. Ryan threw her a look. "What? I am. Lover boy over here isn't interesting as he was when he wasn't in love," she told them.

Marissa's eyes widened slightly, and looked up from Connor at Jake. "You love her?" she asked, her tone becoming more softer. Jake shrugged.

"I love you, whas so dif'rent?" Emily asked, taking her hands out of Ryan's nose.

"I love you too," Ryan told her, "but Mommy is talking about a different kind of love."

"What kinda love?" Connor asked.

"This kind of love is..." Ryan started and looked at Marissa, slowly taking her free hand. Jake saw this and started groaning and was followed by Riley who said, "Please, you guys! Mom, Dad, right here! PDA is not accaptable, especially not in front of us."

Jake hit her arm, "That isn't PDA, dork! But I mean how would you know, you only fantasize about it, kissing Jordan." He started making smooching noises in the air.

"Shut up!" she yelled at him, "I have too kissed a boy, one of your friends in fact!" Ryan's eyes darted towards her and narrowed. She quickly regretted saying what she had while Ryan just stared at her, waiting for an answer. Before Riley could defend herself, Emily jumped in.

"Ewwwwwww! Boys have cooties! And they're nasty, and they smell funny."

Connor fought back before she could say anything else. "Na- uh! Girls smell funny, and they have big cooties." And before you knew it, they were fighting, and Jake and Riley jumped in.

Ryan looked over at Marissa who was staring at him and squeezed his hand, as if to say, 'I love you', and Ryan squeezed it back, verbally saying, 'I love you too'. They looked at their kids, trying to make out their conversations.

--

Seth knocked rapidly on the door. She finally opened it, only to find him with his hair drenched and his curly locks almost straighetned, and his clothes somewhat soaked. She ran into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," she whispered in his ear.

"Anything for you Summer," he whispered back.

She led him to the bathroom and gave him a pair of pants and one of his shirts she had from when they were together.

He gratefully accapted and went to change. When he came out from the bathroom, he saw her trying to brush out the tangles in her hair. He went over there, dropping his wet clothes nearby and took the brush from her hand and threw it on the coffee table and smoothed the tangles with his hands.

"Thanks," she said, embracing him again. They sat on the couch, only a few dim lights able to be seen. Summer cuddled up closer to Seth, and looked up at him. She needed to tell him, her breaths were becoming heavier. Seth noticed this; "Are you okay?"

"Seth, I need...I need to tell you something."

"Okay, whatever it is, you can tell me," he said pushing her closer to himself.

Summer tried to find the right words, but her brain came up short. _Which is a sign_, she thought.

"Thanks," she repled simply, but still truthfully. She would tell him another day. Seth nodded and held her closer and moments later, she lay fast asleep in his arms, and he quickly drifted off after her.

--

Ryan was becoming tired watching his kids fight as was Marissa. Soon enough, the twins finally got to sleep, in between Ryan and Marissa, Riley at the foot of the bed, and even though Jake said he wanted to go sleep in his own room, the twins begged him to stay and he did, also at the foot of the bed, opposite side with Riley. After seeing all their children fall asleep in front of their own eyes, they too fell asleep, finally after a tiring day, or _days._ Wink, wink.

_A/NWell SS fans, I tried to put them in there as much as I could, but I'm more of an r/m gal myself, and I don't know why I call myself a gal, I'm not even from the south, from the north. So I hope you guys liked it, it just kinda popped in my head out of nowhere, and if you didn't get it, Seth broke up with Cindy! This was just a filler sorta chapter- just to say that Seth would do anything for Summer, even though she broke his happy little heart, and of course- the Atwood household, I just can't saty away from them. Next chapter, will be the talk between SS so hang in there to find out the real reason.(r/m kids, don't worry, they'll be in it- of course)_


	5. The Talk

The Talk 

Summary- Seth and Summer have a talk, and Ryan and Jake have 'the talk'.

Disclaimer- um...as always...I own nothing that has to do with the O.C, or the characters, but the guy next to my locker, his name is Jake, and I talk to him, but we're not talking about the same Jake.

A/N- Well, everyone you finally find out why Summer called off the engaement! But since I can't resist, I have to have the Atwood clan in there, but not as much as SS. Ryan will have the talk with Jake. So it should be funny. I'm so glad you guys are liking the kids, theyr're funny for me to write so I hope their words aren't coming out forced or scripted or anything like their actions just kinda pop in my head. And thank you so much for the awesome reviews, they make me write sooner! Well, enjoy chapter 5.

On with the story...

Summer looked out her apartment window and saw his car drive away...from her. She had come so close to telling him, but backed out each time. Seth spent the night with her, and he didn't ask any questions in the morning, except if she was hungry. It was just like he knew she needed him. She ran a hand through her hair, slighlty scraping her scalp. She finally got up from the couch and over to the chair nearby and stared at the phone, wondering all sorts of things.

What would have actually happened if they went through with it, what they would be doing right now, what their kids' names would be, where they would be living.

Seth finally proposed when they were 24. It was a little later than they both expected, but he finally got around and asked. She of course said yes.

Ryan and Marisa were already married at this time, they got married when they were 20. Marissa had a choice to go to Paris to be a part of the Vogue group, or stay in Newport with Ryan. She wasn't exactly sure if they could work long distance, and everything was going right at this time. Marissa almost got on the plane; but the day of; Ryan sweeped her off her feet and proposed. She naturally said 'yes', and skipped the chance of a lifetime to be with her love. Two weeks after the honeymoon, Marissa was pregnant, they had Jake, and two pregnancies later; there they were; the Atwood family.

Summer wanted a Cohen family; but she was too stubborn to go through with it. She hated herself for always making herself the bad guy, saying it was all her fault, if she could've done something better, to prevent it, but it was no use. She stifled back a sob, but the tears wouldn't come out, usually they poured out like there was no tomorrow, but today they just couldn't, they had been spent.

_This is defintely a sign_, she thought so she picked up the phone and dialed the first three numbers of his phone. Then she paused. This is defintely not the way to tell him, she told herself, so she picked up her bag and keys, brushed her teeth really quickly and drove off in her car.

--

Emily poked Ryan's eyes until they snapped open and he ended up hitting Jake's leg. "Jeez Dad!" Jake responded to this incident. Emily giggled, which woke up the rest of the bed.

"Mom, it's Sunday, can I go to Stacey's? She called yesterday and asked," Riley asked instantly.

Marissa gave her a look. "But you tell us today?" she asked.

"Please, please?" Riley begged.

"I guess," Marissa replied, finally giving in, "just be home by 5, okay?" Riley was already out the door, "Thanks, bye, oh, and her step mom will drop me off, love you," she said halfway throughout the hallway and made a sharp turn at the bathroom.

Connor and Emily scanned their parents for any reaction but saw none. Easily bored, they got up and ran to their room. Jake still lingered, obviously wanting something. Ryan and Marissa eyed him suspiciously. He got up and played with his fingers nervously. Jake was never the type to be nervous, he was usually pretty confident.

"Is it ok if I go to Kayla's?" he finally asked.

Marissa's lips pursed at the mention of Kayla's name, Ryan saw this and put a hand on Marissa's shoulder to calm her and spoke for her, "Yea, just be back by dinner."

Jake nodded and left and Ryan turned his attention to Marissa. "Talk to him when he gets back, please?" Marissa begged. Ryan groaned but nodded when he saw Marissa's urgency. "Thank you," she said and gave him a kiss as thank you.

--

Summer pounded on the door until it finally opened. "Summer?" Seth asked shocked.

"I...Can...Can I come in?" she finally stuttered. Seth was still shocked and all he could do was wave her in. Summer went in and recognized everything, it was still the same as when they were together, nothing had been changed, just been cleaned. She had never been in it before; or at least in 12 years.

"You never changed anything," she said, with a little bit of glee.

"I'm too lazy," Seth lied, finally finding his voice.

"Oh," Summer's voice lost it's glee, and the smile on her face faded.

Seth noticed this and responded truthfully with, "Or maybe it reminds me of the good times when I was happy."

Summer should've smiled, but knowing he wasn't happy, made her heart break. She knew that he deserved to know; and maybe be happy again and to move on; even if it was without her.

"Seth...I have to tell you something...it's important, really important."

He stared at her and motioned for her to sit down; she did and he followed suit. He never once took his eyes off of her. She cleared her throat and stared into his eyes; trying ot find some reason not to tell him; but found nothing. _This is right_, she thought.

--

"I'm home!" Jake yelled throughout the house. He went in the kitchen and saw Marissa tossing a salad. "Hey Mom."

"Sweetie, your back, how's Kayla?" she asked.

Jake shrugged, "I'll be in my room, call me down when dinner's ready." Marissa nodded and he left, and Ryan came in with Emily and Connor; and Norman. Ryan went over to Marissa and gave her a kiss.

"How was the park?" Marissa asked Emily seeing as Connor had run off with Norman.

"Poopy! Daddy wouldn't let us chase Normy around, is dangerous he said," Emily told her. Ryan went over to her and picked her up. "Tomorrow, ok?" he said. She laughed and kissed his cheek and ran after Connor and Norman. They both laughed and Ryan sat down at on the barstool.

"Jake's home," Marissa said bluntly. Ryan gave her a 'so' look. "So go talk to him."

She went over to him and rubbed his shoulders and kissed the back of his head. "Plus, he seemed kinda down." Ryan knew he couldn't win, so with one last kiss, he left. "He's more mature, no birds and bees", she told him while smiling. Ryan gave her a 'you're so funny look', before going up the stairs.

Ryan knocked on Jake's half opened door and peeked his head through. "You okay?" he asked once he saw him laying on the bed, tossing a football.

"Yeah, fine, what do you need?"

"Well," Ryan started, as he went inside, "I know that you're getting older now and you want to become...more...um--physical...with girls, and I understand that, I really do, I was once in that position, I was 17 too, but it's important to..." He was cut off by Jake. "Dad, it's okay, I..." but he was cut off by Ryan.

"No, it's okay, it's not as akward as the first time, you're almost an adult, so it's important that we have this talk," Ryan told him.

"Dad, I know, but you see...".

"Jake, just listen to me, plus your Mom will kill me if I don't give you the _talk._"

"I know, but me and Kayla..." Jake started but was cut off again.

"Exactly. You, and Kayla..." Ryan cut him off. Jake realized he wasn't gonna have a chance to say anything, so he just watched Ryan pace the room.

"You're getting older...and you want to do things that, well things like-- things that make your relationship go farther, but before you do this, you have to take precaution, to be safe, but still have your...fun," Ryan said, still pacing in front of him.

"Sex is not a thing that can be taken easily, it's a big step in a relationship, it means that you are willing to accept the consquences...for your actions." He paused briefly. Jake took this a sign to ask questions. "Did you have sex with a lot of girls before Mom?" he asked bluntly.

Ryan thought this through for a few moments, "A few," he replied while grazing his chin.

"But you met Mom when you were like...16?" Ryan nodded. "So you were...?" Jake was cut off by Ryan.

"Well, I didn't care for them. Butwhen I met your Mom, well, she was _completely different,_ and that was what attracted me to her, and me...leading to be engaged in sexual activities with her."

Jake made a face. "So your saying opposites attract?" "Yeah, you've seen me and your Mom." Jake chuckled at how different his parents were.

"But, even if you do have...sex," Ryan forced out of his mouth, "and it's not with the person you're going to be with the rest of your life, and you don't love them, and I hope you have some sort of feelings for this girl and make her feel special..." Ryan hesitated.

"Isn't it better if there's no feelings involved?"

"No, if there's no feelings involved," Ryan started and sat next to him, "It's...just more special when there are feelings involved," Ryan finished.

"I broke up with Kayla," Jake said out of the blue. Ryan looked at him, "What? Why?"

"Well, last night, when Mom asked if I loved her, I didn't really know, or at least I don't know if I love her the same way she loves me, or the way you and Mom love each other."

Ryan smiled at the fact that he had just been compared at being a good role model for love, and raised his kids in a good, loving household.

"Ok, if that's what you feel is best, but just remember, you don't have to love every girl you date, your still young." "I know," Jake responded.

"Ok, and thanks for saving the embarassing talk," Ryan said before leaving the room.

Ryan went down the stairs and saw Marissa sitting on the couch, watching tv. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to her. She looked away from the TV, "That was fast, good work", and leaned into his shoulder. Ryan softly stroked her hair, "They actually broke up."

Her head jolted up, "What? Why?"

"Seems he didn't feel the same way she felt about him."

Marissa made a thoughtful face before speaking. "Eh, she wasn't good enough for him anyways."

"No one's good enough for you," Ryan told her jokingly.

"Well, you're good enough for me," she said seductiveley, resting her chin on his shoulder. Ryan turned his head and looked into her eyes and deeply kissed her.

--

Seth sat there, waiting for her to speak. It had been 20 minutes. Summer cleared her throat for the millionth time, this time she was going to speak.

Seth awaited for her answer, or question; whatever it was she wanted to tell him.

"Well--" Summer started, the tears in her eyes filling up, and started sobbing uncontrollably in Seth's arms.

"Ivadamisrge," she said while sobbing.

Seth pulled her back and looked at her while she wiped the tears. She looked at him again and said again, more clearly this time, "I had a miscarraige." Seth was going to say something but Summer continued.

"That's why I called it off, I felt ashamed," she said covering her face with her hands. Seth struggled to pull her hands out of her face and finally did pulled them down with some struggle. "Why? You have nothing to feel ashamed of."

"But we both wanted a kid badly, and if I had done something better than..."

"It's ok, it's ok," Seth soothed her with his voice.

"I bought a home pregnancy kit, it was positive, and I went to the Doctors, they said I was two months pregnant, but the baby was extrememly small so they wanted me to come back and when I did, they told me it was too small to live", she said in between sobs.

"But I love you, I would've helped you, you know that."

"I know, but you'd just remind me of him, and I couldn't do that to myself, or you."

"It was a him?" Seth asked smiling, trying to hold back tears of his own. Summer nodded, "Jonathon Neil Cohen." Seth smiled at the name.

"I just wanted to tell you so you could finally move on."

Seth looked shocked, "I don't want to move on, not without you, I love you Summer."

"Seth! Stop it! You have to move on, and I have too as well."

"Summer, I can't move on! Not without you, I love you! Why can't you understand this!" Seth demanded, his voice raising.

"I do understand! I love you too but..." Seth cut her off with a kiss. Summer felt her resistance slip away and deepend the kiss. Seth pulled back, "No buts, just us," he said smiling and went in for another kiss.

Summer didn't protest, smiled back and pushed him back on the couch, fiddling with the buttons on jeans, as he went under her shirt and unclasped her bra.

_A/N-OMG! Can you believe it? Seth and Summer are finally together. WAHOO! SS fans, I hope you're happy. And I've had the miscarraige on my mind for a while, and I know it's sad, but we can't all be happy now can we? I hope you enjoyed it, and Ryan and Jake's talk as well._


	6. Need Glasses to See Clear?

Need Glasses to See Clear? 

Summary- Riley gets glasses, and an overall fluffy chapter.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the other characters mentioned; although I may know them, doesn't mean I own them.

A/N- Sorry for the late update, was getting a little dry, but I have a plot for the next few chapters. Thanks for all the great reviews, and this chapter will have a tiny bit s/s in it, but more r/m and their kids. Hope you like it. This takes place two weeks after the last chapter.

On with the story...

"Mom!" Riley shrieked as they entered the house. Marissa walked in behind her and covered her ears and sighed. Riley was really becoming quite the drama queen. "I'm not wearing these," she told Marissa as she took off her glasses and handed them to her. Marissa took them and put them back on Riley.

"You look beautiful," Marissa told her as she pinched her cheeks.

"Why can't I wear contacts?" she whined.

"Because...the doctor said you need to let your eyes get used to the glasses and then you can get contacts," Marissa explained.

"What does he know?" Riley muttered.

Marissa was going to tell her that she looked fine again but was interupted when Ryan came in. "Hey," he greeted them as he walked over to Marissa and put an arm around her waist. Riley turned around with a distraught face and pointed to her glasses.

"Dad! Tell Mom I don't need glasses!" Riley told him.

"Um, wow, you got glasses," Ryan said surprised.

"I don't even need them, that doctor's a quack," she replied, "I look like a monster," she continued as she examined her face in the hallway mirror.

Marissa urged Ryan to say something to Riley. "Uh, no you don't, you look like a princess," Ryan told her quickly.

Riley still wasn't convinced. Then all of a sudden, Jake came down the stairs with Emily trudging behind. Riley turned around and Jake jumped back laughing. "Hey squirt, nice spectacles." Riley made a face at him as Emily motioned for Ryan to pick her up.

"What are testicles Daddy?" Emily asked once in his arms.

Ryan's eyes widened as did Marissa's while Jake and Riley laughed. "Spectacles, not testicles," Ryan corrected, still in shock. "Oooh," Emily nodded knowingly, "Specticles."

"Right," Marissa said as she walked over to them and picked up Emily from Ryan's arms. "Where's Connor?" she asked Emily.

"Playing with Normy," Emily explained. "Mommy, will you play dress up with me?" she asked.

"Maybe later ok, sweetie? Mommy has to go shopping and take Riley to her dance practice."

Emily nodded solemnly before perking up. "Daddy will you play dress up with me?"

Ryan laughed and shook his head. "Maybe Jake will," Ryan offered.

"No I have to use the car," he explained.

"Great!" Marissa exclaimed as she shoved the keys in his face, "then you take Riley to her dance practice and I can go shopping and be done sooner."

Riley smiled widely at Jake before running up the stairs, "Wait for me!" she called out.

"Do I have a choice?" he responded. A faint 'no' was heard from upstairs.

"Mommy, can you get those itty bitty goldfish?" Emily asked as she made a space between her fingers, displaying her tiny fingers which were painted bright red; courtesy of Riley.

Marissa laughed and kissed her fingers, "Of course."

Riley came storming down the stairs and zipped by them, "Bye Mom, Dad," she called out; grabbing Jake's arm in the process, slinging her duffle bag over her shoulder and slamming the front door.

Emily ran up the stairs to join Connor in feeding Norman. Ryan dangled the car keys in Marissa's face. She walked over to him and grabbed his waist; tickling him slightly, which made him bring down his hand. She kissed him lightly but broke it off when they heard the dog bark.

"I'll get that," Ryan told her as he handed the keys to her.

"Ok, I'll be back soon, love you," and kissed him before he jogged up the stairs.

--

"You're here...I thought you...wouldn't make...it," Summer said in between kisses as she attacked Seth as she opened the door.

"I told you I would," Seth responded, slipping off his jacket and moving Summer into the bedroom.

"I know...but you're early...and...I couldn't wait...to see you," she told him as she unbuttoned his pants.

"Anything for you," Seth replied as he slammed the bedroom door shut and the creaking of the mattress was heard.

--

Emily giggled as Connor put a finger to his lips to tell her to quiet down. She nodded her head and continued to put on the blue eyeshadow. Connor made a gasping noise when he opened the nail polish bottle and some of it leaked on his pants. Emily put a hand over his mouth as Ryan started to stir. She handed Connor the bright red lipstick and he nodded as he put the top on the nail polish bottle and took the lipstick from Emily's hands and started to put it on Ryan's lips, moving outside the line.

Emily ran her hand through Ryan's hair a few more times, gelling it even more. They continued to giggle silently as Ryan stirred a bit more from little hands tickling his face.

Marissa made her way upstairs, looking in through the hallway. She heard giggling coming from her and Ryan's room. She started to make her way towards the room.

Connor heard footsteps coming their way and they were becoming even louder. Hanging out with Norman had really come in handy. He put his hands up wildly, motioning to his sister someone was coming. Emily finally saw Connor's spaz attack and they tried to surpress their giggles as they curled up into little balls and curled under Ryan's arms.

Marissa silently opened the door, just peaking her head in. She saw two of her kids under her husband's arms; their eyes fluttering and their lips pursed to keep from laughing. Marissa decided to have some fun with this scene. She tip toed her way to the bed, going towards Connor's side. Emily peeked her eyes open and closed them again, seeing who it was.

Connor held on to Ryan's shirt even tighter as Marissa gently picked him up, trying to get him away from Ryan. But Connor pinched his hands to Ryan's shirt even tighter. Marissa saw Connor wasn't going to budge so she walked over to Emily's side. Ryan spit something in his sleep and went back to sleep. They all silently laughed and continued with their roles.

Marissa hopped on the bed, which made Emily budge, but not totally blow her cover; or so she thought. "Booga booga booga boo!" Marissa yelled. The twins shrieked and frantically got up; waking Ryan up in the process. He seemed confused as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

They all started laughing, except Ryan, who was still confused. He looked over at his wife, who was now holding both twins as they continued their roar with laughter. "What?" he asked, still confused.

"Daddy looks pretty Mommy," Emily said in between her giggles.

Connor continued to laugh and eventually bounced his way over to Ryan who was still in a daze of confusion. He put his tiny hands over Ryan's lips and took off some of the lipstick and spread it on his face. "Pretty!" he announced.

Ryan felt some moisture on his skin. Marissa finally composed herself and told the twins to clean up for dinner. They jumped off the bed and to the door but not without a "Bye pretty Daddy." Ryan got up, even more confused and saw them scatter down the hall. He made his way towards the mirror and turned around to face Marissa, shocked at what he saw.

"What is this?" he asked, pointing to his face, which was done completely in red blush and blue eyeshadow and his spiky hair, so he basically looked like a clown.

Marissa smiled and went over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling her face into his neck.

"I had nothing to do with it," she told him; her voice coming out muffled.

Ryan nodded his head and leaned his head on hers. "But if it makes you feel better, I like you better without the make up," she told him sarcastically.

"Thanks," he responded back in her sarcastic tone.

"Make up makes you look too..." she searched for the right words, "Girly, and I like you...".

Ryan gave her a look, "Manly," she responded in a whisper and started to move her lips around his face, her sweet breath arousing him as well as the tips of her lips.

She continued to stroke his hair and speak at the same time, "And...make up doesn't...suit well with men," she continued whispering. Ryan gave her another look as she tilted her head to the side, "Well, some men," she corrected with a smile. Ryan smiled back and leaned in for a kiss, but she caught him off guard by continuing to whisper in his ear so he leaned the side of his head on hers, and wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying her. "And plus, you're sexier without the make up," Marissa told him. Ryan's head leaned off hers and rested his forehead against hers, "Sexy?" he asked in a hushed husky voice.

"Sexy," she confirmed in a seductive tone, moving her lips to his; embracing him in a full lip lock. She moved her hands from his waist to his neck and they made their way to the bed, flopping down on it, Marissa on top. They continued to passionately kiss as Ryan played with the hem of Marissa's shirt, flipping it up and down. They were interupted by...

"Mom!? Mom!?" Riley screeched in her usual tone. She went into her parent's bedroom, stopping in the doorway when she saw her parents. "Eww! Like, could I be any more grossed out?" she stated. Ryan and Marissa sheeplisly got off each other, displaying Ryan's face complete with a whole new look and Marissa's lips which were covered in lipstick to her nose. Riley seemed weirded out. "Ew, Dad? Did you like take Emily and Connor to the circus or something?" she sarcastically.

Ryan gave back a sarcastic smile to which she gladly returned. Then she realized she was holding something in her hand, the phone. "Oh, right. Mom? It's Mrs. Fisher, she wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with her, and bring me along so me and Stacy can hang out," Riley explained.

Marissa waved her hands in front of her face, signaling her no. Riley nodded and went back to the phone as made her way downstairs. "You don't like shopping anymore?" Ryan asked as Marissa laid on top of him.

"Not with Holly Fisher," she explained, "She criticizes everything I own, and how I look, ugh!" she complained.

"What's wrong with the way you look?" Ryan asked.

"Well apparently, now I fill out too much, and before, it was I was too skinny, I'll never be perfect for these people," she told him.

It was true, Marissa's figure had changed slightly, she filled out more. What do you expect after 3 pregnancies, one of them being with twins.

Ryan rolled over, so now her was on top of her as he balanced himself with hands on either side of her. "I think you look perfect," he said sweetly. Marissa smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She pulled back, laughing, "Ok, you need to go wash off, you're really creeping me out.".

"Yeah, I know, and it stings too," Ryan explained as he scratched his head, clumps of gel coming out in his hands. They both laughed as they made their way to their bathroom; clumps of gel falling out as they did.

--

It was about a week later.

Jake made his way upstairs. No one else was home, or so he thought. Mom and Dad are at Uncle Seth's house, something about having to tell them something important, and Mom made me get dinner. The twins are at Grandma and Grandpa's, so that leaves...Riley. He heard giggling and loud smacking noises, which could easily be interperted into kissing, as he made his way to his room, which just happened to be next to Riley's. A little squeal came out of Riley's bedroom. _What the hell is going on? _he thought. _Is she hurt? _Without hesitation, he opened the door and stood there motionless, in the doorway.

"Kyle?" he asked.

Riley sat up immediately, and got off of Kyle. Kyle was one of Jake's good friends.

"Dude! That's my sister!" Jake yelled.

Riley quickly put her blouse over her camisole, as Kyle sat up, with a weird look on his face. He buttoned up his shirt as Jake went over to him and picked him up. "Chill, man, chill," Kyle exclaimed.

"What are you doing to my _sister_?" he demanded.

Kyle brushed off Jake's hands, "Nothing man! It's not like we were doin' it!" he told him.

Jake's eyes were filled with anger and disappointment. He looked over at Riley who looked like she was about to cry, and she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Man, you have a girlfriend," Jake stated.

Riley looked up in surprise, "You do?" she asked, hurt.

"Well, yeah, I mean it's not like me and you are serious or anything."

Jake clenched his fists and breathed in deeply, "If you don't get out of my house, in 5 seconds..." he trailed off.

Kyle looked over to Riley who had let a few tears drop, "Just go!", she told him, her voice breaking. He scoffed and started walking towards her, but didn't get very far since Jake still had a tight grip on his shirt. "Dude, don't make me smash your face in!" Jake told him as he spun him around. Kyle was scared now.

And it was true, Jake was a lot bigger than him, he was buff and in shape where as Kyle was buff as well, but skinnier than him but tall and met his height. Jake slowly released his grip on Kyle and looked over at Riley, who was still looking at Kyle, an embarassed look on her face.

He put his hands up in the air and stormed off, but not before, "Riles, maybe me and..."

"Go!" she screamed, interupting him. So he left.

Jake looked at his sister, a shocked look on his face. "Jake, please don't tell Mom and Dad," she begged.

He scoffed, "Is that what you care about? Do you know that all that kid cares about is sex, what if he done something to you?"

"He wanted to, but I told him I'm not ready, I swear, nothing bad was happening!" she told him truthfully.

"Yeah, maybe, but what if Mom and Dad walked in you, than what?"

"They didn't, but please don't tell them."

"It doesn't matter, what if I hadn't walked in, and then he tried to hurt you, than what?"

"I don't know! But I didn't have to find out," she said as she rubbed her hands on her face, making it blotchy and red.

"He's gonna tell all his friends he scored and you're gonna be known as easy," Jake told her.

"Please, don't let anyone find out, please," she begged him with pleading eyes as the tears continued to pour out.

"You know, maybe you should wear those glasses, help you keep your brain in track, that guy was three years older than you, and twice your size." Riley nodded her head and whispered in a cracking voice, "I know."

"Are you okay?" he asked in a softer tone. She nodded her head once again and looked down again.

"Ok, good. I have to get dinner ready since Mom and Dad are Uncle Seth and Aunt Summer's." His voice now montone. He walked out. Riley whimpered and snuggled up in her covers, as she got her glasses from her night stand and put them on.

--

"Well, thank god they're together, who knows how much longer we would have to last their dreamy staring contests," Marissa stated with a smile; talking about Seth and Summer, as her and Ryan walked in, each holding one of the twins, who scattered around the house once inside.

"I know," Ryan stated simply as he hung up their jackets in the coat closet.

The phone rang and Ryan went to get it as Marissa walked in the kitchen. "Hey sweetie," she greeted Jake.

Jake looked up, "Hey Mom."

Marissa looked at the take out boxes on the counter. "I used the money in the coffee can, hope that's okay," Jake said.

Marissa smiled, "Of course, we can have a...movie night," she said happily as she handed the chinese containers to Jake and motioned for him to take them into the den.

Ryan met Jake halfway. "Where's your sister?" he asked.

"Right next to you," Jake said, pointing to Emily.

"Where's Riley?" Ryan clarified.

"In her room."

Ryan nodded and picked up Emily and headed up the stairs. He knocked on the door a few times until he heard Riley's voice. "Just a sec!" she yelled, her voice still sad and cracked.

"Daddy, you looked pretty, can I put make up on you again?" Emily asked.

Ryan laughed, "No, I don't think so, maybe Mommy next time, okay?" Emily giggled and clapped her hands excitedly.

Riley opened the door and saw her Dad and younger sister. Ryan saw Riley, "Hey you ok?" he asked. She nodded as she smoothed her hair out, "Yeah, fine, just a lot of homework," she lied.

Ryan seemed somewhat convinced, "Ok, dinner's ready. Chinese," he said happily. Riley couldn't help but smile as well, "Ok." They walked to the den.

When Ryan and the two girls went into the den, they saw Connor holding up movies and getting approvals from Jake and Marissa. Marissa noticed Riley's mood and for once she wasnt in an upbeat mood. "You okay Riles?"

Riley snapped out of her daze, "Huh? Yeah, fine." Marissa didn't seem convinced, but nodded anyways. "Ry? Who was on the phone earlier?" she asked.

Ryan sat down next to Marissa, grabbing a box of chinese in the process. "Um...Kyle, he said he wanted his sweater back," Ryan said with a shrug towards Jake and Riley.

Rileylooked at Jake, scared. Jake finally spoke up. "Um, yeah, he was over and he left his sweater here, I'll give it to him tomorrow during school," he said in a nervous tone. Riley was relieved and mouthed 'thank you' but Jake didn't say anything, just handed her chopsticks.

Connor finally got the movie in, and he and Emily dug into the little containers of food with their tiny little hands. They all laughed and the twins turned to face everyone and started to laugh as well, having no idea what they were laughing about. Connor heard the music come on, signaling the movie was starting, so he shushed them and turned his attention back to the movie and continued to pick the food from the container and stuffed it in his mouth as Emily followed suit.

Riley got up and sprawled on one of the leather chairs and made herself comfortable and Jake took a seat in the the chair next to the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table and started to eat. Ryan and Marissa were on the couch and Marissa laid down, her bare feet resting in Ryan's lap as Ryan leaned back, resting his head on the comfortable fabric as the title began dispersing on the screen and the movie finally started.

_A/N-Okay, sorry about having practically no s/s in there, but they will be in the next chapter. The thing that happened to Riley isn't exactly done, but it will affect Jake more in the next chapter. And someone will enter the Atwood household, but it's kind of unexpected, and the next chapter will be up soon, since I know what I want to happen. Stay tuned, and I hope you liked it, review! Thanks. And this was a fluffy chapter, I can't help it!_


	7. You Finally Untagled the Webs

You Finally Untagled the Webs

Summary-mostly s/s chapter, but r/m as well, in the begining at least.

Disclaimer- the usual

A/N- Glad to see that everyone is liking it. I hope s/s fans will be pleased. The Riley issue will be played out a little bit later, enjoy!

On with it...

Marissa was sitting down on one of the couches flipping through the channels, bored, while Connor and Emily sat on the floor, running their hands through Norman's fur and talking to him.

"Normy!" they exclaimed while giggling, still running their hands through his fur.

Ryan came into the room, obviously looking frustrated. Riley followed close behind. "Dad! Please I need a ride!"

Ryan sat down on the couch, next to Marissa, who looked highly amused with the situation. "Can you please tell your daughter that there's more to the world than the mall?" he told Marissa.

"Hey, she's your daughter too," Marissa joked. "Our daughter," she corrected, "We made her together, remember?"

"Ok! Ew! That's gross!" Riley exclaimed. "I'll get Jake to take me," she declared before stomping her way upstairs.

"Nice," Ryan commented. Marissa nodded in approval and returned her focus back on the TV. Leaning her head on his shoulder, she stopped channel surfing and spoke. "We should go gofling," she stated. Ryan was confused, "Um, why?"

"Because we should do something together, take up a hobby."

"You do realize that we're not 60 years old?" he asked.

"So?"

"So...?"

A sly smile came over Ryan's face as he lifted her head and put an arm around her shoulder. "We have a hobby," he stated.

"What is it?" Marissa asked, interested.

Ryan wiggled his eyebrows towards their room. A look of shock came over her face, and she nudged him. "Ryan!" she scowled playfully.

"It's the truth," he told her.

She smiled. "I know."

Emily and Connor looked up at their parents confused. "Whathca talking about?" Emily asked, joining her parents on the couch. Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and laughed, but Ryan answered. "Presents!"

"Presents? Ooo, I like presents!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, we know you like presents."

Connor came up to them, sitting next to Emily. "I want presents!" he exlaimed. "I wanna another dog, so Normy can have a friend," he stated.

Ryan looked unsure, "Normy has you, he doesn't need another friend."

"Yes he does! Another dog friend, a girl dog so they can make babies!" he said with enthusiasm. Both parents widened thier eyes, "How do you know that?" Marissa asked.

"Joey, from my class, that's what he told me," Connor explained to them.

"If dog babies are made like that? How are people babies made?" Emily asked.

"Okay...why don't you go help Daddy with dinner," Marissa said.

"Daddy?" Ryan asked disbelievingly, "Why don't you help Mommy with dinner," he corrected.

Marissa shook her head, "No, I don't think so," she said playfully.

"I think so," he added, just as playfully.

"Fine, fine," Marissa finally gave in, and stood up. She started walking away, but turned around, facing him and picking him off the couch, "But you're helping me," she stated, wagging a finger at him.

"Ok," he said. Marissa started walking away, but squealed with delight when she felt Ryan pinch her ass. Good thing that both twins had scurried away sometime in the begining of their parent's bickering, and the only thing watching them was the dog.

--

"Do you guys want any more dessert?" Marissa asked Seth and Summer, who had shown up unexpectedly. Summer nodded her head, "Starving!" she exclaimed. Seth looked at her weirdly, she had already had two slices of pie. "What?" She shrugged once she saw Seth's look directed her way, "I'm hungry!"

Seth nodded knowingly, and grabbed Ryan; who was sitting down with the twins on either side of him, by the elbow and started dragging him away. "Won't be long ladies, just give us a few minutes to have a man talk!" Seth called out, and continued dragging a frazzled Ryan away. "Hey wait!" Connor yelled out, running over to them. "I'm a man." He started flexing his little muscles. "Yeah, me too!" Jake said, running over to them.

"I need to talk to your Dad!" he said sharply, surprsing all three of them. "Uh? Boys, just go back to the living room okay?" Ryan told them. Connor and Jake nodded and obediently went into the living room. Seth looked satisfied, and grabbed Ryan's shirt once again, and put him in the bathroom, sitting him down in the toilet. "Okay, you're really starting to creep me out, I half expect you to pull out a pregnancy test," Ryan joked.

Seth continued fishing through his pocket and pulled out out a small navy blue what seemed like ring box. "Is that what I think it is?" Ryan asked, getting up and examining the small box.

Seth, who was leaned against the sink, nodded. "I'm gonna ask her tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, why?"

Ryan shrugged. "Nothing, but I mean, isn't it a little too early?"

"What!?" Seth practically shouted.

"You two just got back together, like a month ago...I'm just sayin', that's all."

"You think she won't want to?" Seth asked sadly. Ryan shrugged, "I don't know, but I'm just saying...I don't..." he finally gave up on words.

"Ryan!" he whispered loudly. "I've loved her since forever, forever man! You know what that means!"

"Yes! I do!" Ryan retorted.

"Yes, it just slipped my mind that you live in this perfect house! And this perfect DAMN bathroom!" he exclaimed, clenching his hands into fists, and slamming it on the counter sink. "Hey, hey, calm down, just calm down" Ryan said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, sorry man," he apologized.

"It's okay, I understand." Seth gave him a look. "Or not. Listen, whatever you do, I'll support you, you know that, what do you wanna do?" Ryan asked.

"I wanna marry her," Seth said confidently.

"Ok, well whatever you do, you know I'm here for you."

"I know, I just wanted to get your support."

"Well, you have it."

"Thanks," he said with a small smile. "No problem, you know I'm here, and whatever you wanna do...me and Marissa will support you."

"I didn't ask her Dad's permission--" Seth said nervously.

"Join the club," Ryan said sarcastically.

"You didn't ask Jimmy?"

Ryan shook his head, "I didn't know I was supposed to," he said with a shrug and a laugh.

"Well, we're in a club!" Seth said. "Unless..." he said nervously looking around the room, "Oh, what if Neil doesn't doesn't approve, what if...what if...."

"Seth! Calm down! Now I need to get out of here, I'm getting claustraphobic, and it really smells in here," Ryan commented, opening the door.

Seth broke out into a grin, "Oh, sorry, I guess I let one too many muscles 'blow out' when I slammed my fist," he told him.

"Ah, sick," Ryan stated, rushing out the door, Seth following after him. They finally got to the kitchen where both Marissa and Summer were eating and talking, the twins playing on the living room floor with some blocks. "Have fun in your clubhouse boys?" Marissa asked sarcastically. Ryan returned her sarcasm with a smile, and looked over to Seth and Summer who both seemed nervous. Marissa nudged Summer to make sure she wasn't zoning out, "Hey, you two ok? You've both been acting weird today?"

"Yeah fine," Seth answered for both of them. He took one of Summer's hand, and started dragging her away from the kitchen. "See ya later", they said in unison. "Good luck!" Ryan called out.

Seth made a nervous face while Summer looked confused. "With driving!" he recovered, and waved them off, as they went outside after saying good bye to all the kids. Ryan looked longingly at one of the slices of pie in front of Marissa and started to go for it, but Marissa slapped his hand away, and looked at him suspiciously. "What?" he asked innocently.

"What do you know that I don't know?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," he said and went for the pie again, but Marissa restrained his hands, and held them in her own. "Any chance of me getting the pie?" he asked.

"As long as you tell me what's going on."

He leaned in and gave her a big sloppy kiss. "Ew! Ryan!" she said playfully.

"Nothing," he said, taking her hands, and leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Fine!" she said in a playful mood, and took her index finger and scooping up some frosting from the pie put it on lips and his nose. She leaned in and kissed him once again, sucking all of the icing. She made a satisfied 'mmm-hmm' sound and left the room. Ryan looked after her and than looked down at the pie. He made a move for it. "Don't eat the pie!" Marissa yelled from the living room. Ryan peeked his head in the room, and licked off some of the icing from the pie and seemed satisfied while Marissa stood in the door frame, hands on hips. Ryan made an innocent face while Marissa laughed.

--

Seth parked the car in the Cohen's driveway, and went to Summer's side, and helped her out, and started leading her to the backyard.

"Cohen? Why are at your parents house? They already know about us," Summer stated.

"Well, they're not home," Seth told her.

"Than why are we here?"

"Summer, don't ask so many questions, and just be happy with what I have planned for you."

"What do you have..." She stopped mid sentence and gasped, putting her hands over mouth. The sight in front of her surprised her, and she hugged and kissed him, and squealed for the millionth time. "Oh my god! Oh my god! This is so sweet!" she turned to him and kissed soundly on the lips, "Thank you!" she told him..

He had set up a small round table in the backyard, a long, white tablecloth flowing over it, two candles in between a vase of flowers, and two plates on either side of it.

"You're welcome," he said with a grin, taking her hand and pulling out the chair for her.

"This is so cheesy, but I love it," she exlaimed.

"Well, to add to the cheesiness", Seth added and went over to one of the corners where a record player was, and it started to play. Summer's ears perked up and she sat up immediately, running over to him. "I think I'm gonna cry!" she squealed, wiping a few tears away, and kissing him again.

He smiled and took her hand as they started dancing, Ryan Adam's "Wonderwall" playing in the background.

"This is so perfect, too perfect." She looked up at him.

"You know I'd do anything for you," he said sweetly.

"I know." She wiped a few tears coming down. "And...and that's why I feel so bad, I should've never...never broken it off".

"Hey, hey now, let's not dwell on the past, okay, this is the future, and I wanna focus on that..."

"I know...and that's why I have something to tell you..."

"Okay, it can wait, 'cuz I have something to ask you," Seth told her.

"Yeah, well, yours can wait, mine can't."

"Summer, yours can wait, mine can't."

"Seth!" she hissed. "It's important!"

"Not as important as mine, so that's why I have to do this..." he took her hands, as he settled himself down on one knee on the grass. "Summer, I love you, and I wanna have a future with you, so will you..." he got the small box out of his jacket pocket and opened in front of her sparkling eyes. "...Marry me?" he hesitated before grinning and adding, "again?"

She gasped, but smiled and took his hands. "Oh no! It's too soon isn't it? Summer, I love you, and I don't care that I didn't ask for your Dad's permission, and that..."

"Cohen! It's not that, it's just...I'm pregnant".

_A/N- A little cliffhanger. I have a plan for some Ryan and Marissa time, and I'll try to update again soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing._


	8. Surprises

Surprises

Summary- Seth and Summer continue their talk from last chapter, and Ryan's birthday comes into play, and a surprise guest.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything incorporated with the legend that is the OC, and I don't own those creepy clowns either.

A/N - So someone will come into the story, but not for long, and no, she's not out to ruin anyone, or kill anyone, she's there for a reason, you'll find out next chapter. Oh, and someone asked who's kid it is, it's Seth's. Thanks for all the great fabulous reviews, they really make my day, if you're a writer yourself, you understand. Anyhoo...

On with it...

Summer stared at Seth, who was sitting Indian style on the grass, and had been there for a while. "Pregnant, huh?" he asked.

Summer nodded her head and patted her flat stomach. Seth put his hands over her stomach, and rubbed them on it. "You're not fat," he stated.

"Well, obviously!" she snapped.

Seth took notice. "Ah, and the hormones begin." Summer rolled her eyes. "Don't you have anything to say?" she asked.

"How did this happen?"

"Um, well, you remember...the first night and all...well, we didn't use a...you know, and it's not like I was expecting sex so I wasn't on the pill."

"Oh", Seth nodded his head understandily.

"So what are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well...you just asked me to marry you...and I told you I'm pregnant...so?"

Seth snapped back in his normal daze, and got down on one knee again. "So...Summer? Will you marry me?" he asked again, a nervous smile on his face. "Again?"

She took her left hand off of her belly and put it in Seth's. "Of course," she answered, a huge grin on her face. "Good," he answered, putting the finger on her ring finger. She bent down to give him a short kiss, but Seth pulled her in by the waist, so she was in his lap, and kissed her passionately. He leaned back on the grass, Summer and her lips still following, when she broke away. "You really didn't ask my Dad?" she asked.

Seth shook his head. "But it's ok, me and Ryan, we're in a club, The Don't Ask the Father If We Can Marry Their Daughter Club."

"You're so cheesy," she smiled.

"It's all a part of my charm," he retorted.

"And I love your charm," she said sweetly, leaning in for another kiss. Faded out to the two of them kissing on the grass and music playing in the background.

--

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Emily and Connor shouted coming into Ryan and Marissa's bedroom. Jake and Riley followed, rubbing their eyes and bumping into anything that stood in their way in the hallway. It was 6 in the morning, on a Saturday, no one was up this early.

Emily and Connor swung open their parents bedroom, only to see movement under the sheets. "Daddy! Are you fighting a monster?!" they asked, while dancing around the room, slowly making their way to their bed. Jake and Riley leaned up against the doorframe, holding in their laughter. "Wahoo! It's your birthday! Party! It's your birthday!" the twins screamed as they started to climb up on the bed.

Ryan and Marissa peeked their heads out of the covers, just to see all their children looking at them suspicously. Marissa pulled the covers back, fixing her top in the process as Ryan fixed his hair and his wifebeater. "Happy birthday Dad!" they screamed for the millionth time.

"You guys? Isn't it a little too early to be waking up?" Ryan asked.

"Apparently not if you two are going at it," Jake retorted.

"And these two monkies woke us up anyways," Riley chipped in.

"Morning guys," he greeted Emily and Connor, who had put lipstick all over their faces and some of Marissa's eyeshadow, so they looked like clowns. "We're clowns!" they exclaimed happily.

"Yes you are," Marissa said in a childlike voice, grabbing ahold of them and sitting them down.

"Aw, you guys did all this for me?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah Daddy, we love you" Emily said sweetly.

"Yeah, we love you lots!" Connor exclaimed, lunging at Ryan's neck, giving him a big bear hug. Emily also lunged at Ryan, but getting Connor's back instead. She held onto Connor's back as she tried to hug Ryan as well. Marissa managed to get them both off before Ryan leaked blood. He gave both the top of their heads a kiss and Jake and Riley made their way over to the bed.

"Happy birthday old man," Jake joked, giving Ryan a hug.

"Aw geez, thanks," Ryan thanked him sarcastically.

"Happy birthday Dad," Riley told him, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Riles."

"What's next?" Connor asked, shrugging his shoulders.

"What's next is..." Marissa started grabbing Connor, "Is to take off that make up off you before it's impossible to get off."

"Impossible!" Emily exclaimed. They all laughed and Marissa went to grab Emily as well, when she was taken away by Riley.

"We got this," she explained, balancing Emily on one hip.

"Right, we do, we'll take them out to the park or something," Jake said and grabbed Connor from the bed.

"You guys need some alone time..."

"Well, some more..." he added with a grin. Ryan and Marissa both gave them sarcastic smiles and watched them as they walked away.

"Thank you!" they both called out as they closed the door.

"Yeah! Just don't expect it everyday!" they retorted.

Marissa smiled and gabbed him by the neck. " Now...Where were we?" Ryan asked, a smile on his face.

"Right here I believe." she told him, pulling him in for a big kiss. He laughed and kissed back when her lips met his. "I love you", he whispered, pulling the covers over them once again.

"I love you too", she whispered back as some swift moves were made under the covers.

--

"Open it, open it!" Connor clapped his hands excitedly.

"All right, all right, hold on," Ryan said, as he unwrapped Emily and Connor's gift. "Faster!" Emily demaded.

"Would you please wait?"

"Dad? You're such a wimp, just tear the damn thing open!" Jake yelled.

Ryan and Marissa glared at him.

"Yeah, open the damn thing!" Connor repeated his big brother's words.

"Damn thing!" Emily yelled after the two of them.

"We don't use that language in this house," Marissa warned.

"What damn language!?"

Jake laughed, "Okay, you guys, calm down, no more bad words."

Ryan carefully unwrapped it and found something glittery in the box. It was a flashing tie, with the words Dad written in green flashing lights. Ryan was surprised but held it out for everyone to see. Jake and Riley snickered, and Emily and Connor glared at them. "Don't a be jealous that we have the bestest gift!" they scolded.

"Right. We're sorry," Jake apologized for both him and Riley.

"That's better," Emily said, hands on hips.

"Okay, guys that's it," Ryan announced.

"That's it?" Emily asked.

"That's it," Ryan repeated.

The phone started ringing and Ryan was closest to it, so he picked it up. "Hello?"

He motioned for his family to quiet down, but they didn't; so he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen. "Hello?" he said again.

"Hey! It's me, Seth!" Seth called out from the phone.

"Yeah, I know, what's up!?"

"Fine, we're doing fine, happy birthday man!" he yelled.

"Thanks...so how's your vacation?"

"We're doing good, actually better than good, great!"

"That's good, so when are you guys coming back?"

"Hmm...well if Summer has anything to do with it, never!" he joked. Ryan laughed. "Is it that nice?" he asked.

"It's paradise man, you should defintely come out here!"

"Yeah, when the kids are 50, maybe I'll come there and join you," Ryan joked back.

"Cohen!" Summer exclaimed, pointing to herself, and than the phone. "Happy Birthday!" she screamed.

Seth finally got her signals. "Ok, ok, Ryan? Summer says happy birthday".

Ryan smiled, "Okay, tell her I said thanks".

Seth nodded his head and put his hand over the mouthpiece and spoke to Summer. "He said, 'whatever'."

Summer feigned shock. "Cohen!" she growled, grabbing his arm forcefully. "I can hurt you! I'm big!" she announced.

"Not that big," he retorted, looking her up and down.

"I could take you," she told him, hands on hips.

"I could take you," he mimicked.

"Ok, how about you take each other after I get off the phone," Ryan spoke up. Seth finally returned his attention back to Ryan.

"Sorry man."

"It's ok. So how are you and Summer dealing with the whole baby situation?"

"I can't even tell she's pregnant, she's so thin, yes you are," Seth said in a baby voice, pinching Summer's cheek. Ryan heard a slap and an "Ow". "Ok, I'm back, she's going off to the beach, before she gets any fatter."

"Word of advice, don't call a pregnant woman 'fat'," Ryan told him.

"Why?" Seth laughed, "You called Marissa fat?"he asked.

"I called her 'big'," Ryan corrected.

"And let me guess, you ended up sleeping on the couch?" he joked.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Yes, but it was during the first pregnancy, so what did I know?"

"True." "So how does it feel to be the big 3-7?" Seth asked, his voice turning dramatic.

"Um, the same as it feels to be 36."

"Any grays yet?"

"None yet, but I'm sure in time they will."

Seth laughed. "Well, a baby on the way, I'm sure I'm ahead of you." This time, Ryan laughed. "Yeah, 4 kids is enough, actually 1 was enough..." he said sarcastically.

"So no more than?"

"Hmm..." Ryan thought for a second, "Probably not."

Seth nodded his head understandily. "So did you get the socks I sent you?" Ryan laughed, "Yeah, I did, and Summer's too."

"Man!" Seth defended, "I told her socks were enough for you, she just had to go and buy mor."

"Tell her I said thanks," Ryan told him.

"Already did,"Seth returnedwith a smile.

"Well, enjoy the peace and quiet while you can." Ryan told him; from experience.

Seth and Summer were sort of on an early honeymoon, before the baby was born, and before the wedding, which Kirsten, both Summer's mother and step-mother, and even Julie Cooper-Nichol were helping to plan. Julie-she was helping because Marissa refused to have her help with her and Ryan's wedding, and Julie had no idea where Kaitlin was, traveling the world, so she helped Summer, the next best thing.

Seth laughed sarcastically, "Gee, thanks man."

"No problem, well, I'll talk to you later, have fun man."

"Same here, we'll come by on...well, whenever," he told him with a grin, and added, "When we're done coming back from paradise!"

"Funny," Ryan said sarcastically. "Bye," and hung up the phone, and turned around to find Marissa, a smile on her face and hands on hips. She was about to say something when stomps were heard coming towards their way.

"Grandma and Grandpa invited us over for tonight so Jake is gonna drive us," Riley explained.

Both Ryan and Marissa seemed surprised, but nodded their heads anyways. "Be careful driving," Marissa warned Jake.

"Mom!" Jake shouted, shocked, "I'm always careful," he said.

"Right, you are. Be nice to the twins, I don't want another repeat of last time, ok?" And she bent down to the twin's level. "And no more crying either," she told them.

"They yelled at us because we broke Uncle Seth's playstation," Connor explained.

"Just no more crying, and no more yelling," she told all four of them. They all said their good byes and hugs and kisses and then left.

Marissa was cleaning up all of the wrapping paper in the living room when Ryan came up behind her, and started to leave a trail of kisses on her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist in the process. "Happy birthday to me," he sang, smiling. Marissa laughed but turned around and dropped all the wrapping paper she had in her hands and wrapped them around his neck. "Yes, happy birthday to you."

He moved them over to the couch, their feet tangled into another and the wrapping paper. They began kissing again, Ryan still on top of her, when Marissa pushed him off. He seemed surprised at first, but had no chance to react when she pushed her lips against his, kissing him hard and leaned on top of him. His hands started going up her shirt, but didn't get very far when she pushed her hips into his. "Bedroom," she whispered seductively. Ryan nodded his head and tried to get up, but his feet couldn't get out of the paper. "Damn it," he muttered, putting all of his weight on Marissa. "Ow!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry," he apologized when he saw his hand pushed into her leg. After some help from Marissa, he finally got all of the wrapping paper off and picked Marissa up in his arms. "Your face is red," she told while giggling, pinching his cheeks. "I really am getting old," he joked as he hoisted her up in his arms. "Or you're getting really fat," he added.

"Ryan! I am not fat!" she exclaimed in shock.

"I know, I was just joking."

"Well? Way to make a woman feel confident."

"Ok, I'm sorry," he apologized sweetly. He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. "You're not fat, you're very beautiful and you're very sexy."

"Really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" she asked, pouting.

"Guess you'll never know," he said in a sing song voice.

"Ryan!" Marissa whined. She wrapped her arms around his neck tighter and kissed him.

Halfway into the room, the doorbell rang. "What?! No!" Ryan exclaimed disappointed. Marissa laughed at his disappointment, but let go from his neck. "It's just probably the kids, go see what they want, and I'll be waiting."

"Don't start without me," he told her.

"I won't," she laughed.

Ryan raced towards the front door, trying to get to whoever it was as quickly as possible so they could leave as quickly as possible. The doorbell rang once more and he opened it just on time. But instead of seeing four kids, he saw a woman, dark hair, and a big purse on hand.

Theresa.

"Hi Ryan! Happy Birthday!" she greeted with a big grin.

Ryan blinked his eyes and rubbed them. This can't be! He thought. "Theresa?!" he said surprised.

She smiled even wider and nodded her head. What the hell? He thought.

Marissa didn't hear anything so she started to make her way downstairs and towards the door. She saw Ryan inside the house, and another figure outside. "Ryan? Who is it?" she asked coming up behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

The figure became more clear and Ryan wrapped an arm around Marissa's shoulder, "Uh, Theresa," he told her with a small nervous laugh.

"Theresa?" Marissa said surprised.

"Dumbass! You were going 10 over the speed limit!" Riley yelled from the driveway.

"Yeah! Dumbass!" Emily repeated, kicking Jake in the shin.

"Ow!" Jake yelled. "I'm sorry! Okay! I'm sorry!" he apologized. They all came up to the door, where their parents and another woman was standing. "Jake was going 55 in a 45 speed limit zone and the cops pulled us over and told us to go straight home, leaving us with a warning," Riley explained.

"Daddy!" Emily yelled, tugging on Ryan's pants. "Who is this damn dumbass!?" She repeated all the words she had learned today; pointing to Theresa.

"What's she doing here!?" Connor asked.

6 pair of eyes were on Theresa now, she had a lot of explaining to do.

_A/N- I know, I know, what the hell is Theresa doing back. Like I said, she's here for a reason, revealed next chapter, and she's not going to ruin them or whatever, I mean they are married. You'll find out soon enough why. Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing!_


	9. Revelations

Revelations

Summary- Theresa reveals why she's really at the Atwood's, and Marissa reveals something as well.

Disclaimer-Don't any of the OC characters...

A/N- I'm glad everyone is liking Emily's character so much, she's fun to write! lol. Twins gang up on her? hmm...we'll see. Thanks again so much for all the great reviews.

Continued from where last chapter left off...

Theresa finally spoke and looked at each child carefully; all sandy blondes with striking blue eyes, all replicas of their mother and father. "I'm Theresa," she introduced herself carefully, eyeing them each suspiciously, trying to get a reaction out of them.

"I'm Emily!" Emily yelled up at her.

"Emily, be nice," Marissa warned.

"I'm sorry lady," she apologized, her voice turning softer.

"It's ok."

"Now what are you doing here! You're not family! And only family is a 'posed to come on Daddy's birthday," she explained.

"Um...I'm a friend of your Dad's," Theresa told her as a matter of fact, and looked over at Ryan, one arm wrapped around Marissa's waist. "And your Mom's," she added quickly.

"Mommy!" Connor exclaimed. Marissa looked down at him. "What sweetie?"

"I have to go pee, bad!" he shifted from foot to foot, holding his hands on his zipper. "Excuse me lady," he said, walking past Theresa. Marissa picked him up and started to run with him through the house. He started crying and shouting "Pee!" throughout the whole house.

"Hi, I'm Jake," he introduced himself, shaking her hand, and went inside.

Riley gave her a warm smile. "Hi!" she said cheerfully. "I'm Riley!" Theresa returned her smile and watched her walk in, but Emily still standing there. "You made Connor pee!" she yelled. "Connor only pees when he's scared! You a scared him you damn dumbass!" she yelled at her, her eyes almost teary as she stormed off into the house.

"Connor! Are you still a scared!? Connor! Where are you!?" Emily screamed throughout the whole house.

Ryan locked eyes with Theresa momentiarily, trying to figure out why she was here, he could usually figure people out, but this time, no. "She gets a little defensive sometimes," Ryan explained about Emily, giving her a weak smile.

"I understand. Happy birthday!" she said with entusiasm, and leaned into give him a hug. Ryan patted her back awkwardly and invited her in. "So? How does it feel to be 38?" she asked, walking inside the house and examining all the pictures and furniture.

"37," Ryan corrected.

"Right, 37," she said, embarassed.

"Um, not to be rude or anything like that, but..."

"What am I doing here?" she filled in. Ryan nodded.

She shrugged. "Just thought I'd wish an old friend happy birthday."

"Oh."

"What's wrong? You seem uncomfortable," she noted.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect me to feel?" he asked defensively.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Maybe happy?" she suggested.

"Why should I be happy that you came to visit me?" he asked coldly.

It didn't sound very friendly so he decided to switch his words around. "I didn't mean it like that..."

"Yes you did, and it's fine." She still continued to look at everything in the house. It defintely wasn't a house designed like the Cohen's, everything was filled with pictures or artwork. "Marissa designed it," he explained.

Theresa turned around and looked at him. "I figured."

They were over to the couch, wrapping paper all over the place as Ryan started to pick it all up. "Uh, sorry," he apologized quickly, and stuffed all of the bags and such over to one of the chairs, and sat down. Theresa followed suit and looked him straight in the eye.

"I...I," she kept stumbling over her words.

"Emily and Connor are in bed and Riley and Jake are as well," Marissa announced as she walked into the living room. "Oh? Theresa, um..." She didn't think Ryan was going to let her stay long, or come in for that reason.

"Hey Marissa."

She looked for a place to sit, and walked over to Theresa, sitting right next to her. Marissa looked between Ryan and Theresa and decided to to speak first. "So um...what are you doing back in town?" she asked, crossing her legs and glancing at Ryan quickly, who seemed just as interested.

Theresa shrugged and let out a small laugh. "Just like I said; to wish an old friend happy birthday."

Ryan and Marissa looked at each other and than back at Theresa. "So...um, long time no see, what have you guys been up to?"

They both shrugged. "Kids, marriage...life."

Theresa nodded and started to get up, making her way up to the mantel, where more pictures were displayed. She started to finger the frames, as she stared at them longingly. She saw pictures of all the kids, probably when they were first born, all in a frame of 4, several others with all 6 of them. She noticed a picture which looked like the whole Newport Group and spotted all the familiar faces; Ryan and Marissa, obviously, with all their children, Sandy and Kirsten, Caleb and Julie, another old lady, which she thought was most likely the Nana, Jimmy and Hailey and Seth and Summer. "How are Seth and Summer doing?" she turned around and asked.

"Fine, fine," Ryan answered. "Engaged, baby on the way," he explained simply. No need to tell her the whole situation. Theresa nodded her head and came across the second to last picture, Marissa in a beautiful strapless gown, the bodice sparkling, a veil over her head which a tuxedo clad Ryan was flipping over, and one of Marissa's legs up in the air, her arms wrapped around Ryan's neck, leaning into kiss him.

It was a kodak moment.

She noticed how young they looked. "How old were you when you got married?" she asked.

Ryan looked at Marissa sweetly, "20," he answered.

"Wow, that's young," she commented.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw them both shrug. "That's ok," Marissa answered. "Once you're in love you can't fall out."

Theresa looked at them uncomfortably and they noticed. "Oh, um..."

"It's ok," she gritted her teeth.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Someone please come in here! Oh my god! There is a spider on my bed! Please! I'm going to die! Please!" Riley screamed all around her room, at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up you damn dumbass!" Emily yelled from her room.

Ryan laughed, but got up anyways. "I'll go talk to both of them." Marissa laughed as well and nodded and looked at Theresa. "Um...do you want me to show you the poolhouse?" Marissa asked.

Theresa looked confused. "Well, I mean, it's too late to drive, and the poolhouse is empty, so you can just stay there for the night," she explained.

"Thanks," Theresa said genuinely.

Marissa gave her a small smile, "No problem."

--

The lights to the poolhouse flickered dimly and Theresa eyed the room, noticing all the boxes of things stacked up against the walls, a treadmill, some weights, and a few other things. "Um, we use it more as a basement rather as a poolhouse," Marissa explained with a small laugh. "All the rooms in the house are all filled so...and we don't have a guest room..."

"It's fine," Theresa cut her off.

"Okay, I'll get some clean sheets and do you have anything to sleep in?"

Theresa nodded her head thankfully and went to the bathroom. After a few 'thanks' and some good nights, Theresa fell asleep on the poolhouse futon.

--

Marissa walked in her and Ryan's room and found him already asleep. She smiled and slid out of her clothes and put on her pajamas quickly and got into the bed slowly, careful not to wake him. She rolled over, facing Ryan, expecting to hug Ryan's back, but instead found her face from his only centimeters away. "Oh my...jeez! You scared me!" she said, taking in a quick breath.

"Sorry," he laughed, and kissed her forehead.

"It's ok. So how did it go with Riley and Emily?"

"I told Emily to stop calling everyone names, and I gave Riley a fly squatter in case of any more emergencies with spiders," he said while laughing.

"Mr. Fix it," she told him.

"Eh, I do the best I can," he said jokingly.

She smiled and leaned into kiss him. He kissed her back for a while and pulled back slowly, a smirk on his face. "Now this is they way I planned to spend my birthday, except for well, we were both supposed to be naked and no one was supposed to be in the house," he joked. She giggled and wrapped an arm around his neck, leaning on her elbow.

"So did she say anything to you?" he asked, referring to their unexpected visitor.

Marissa shook her head, "She seemed kind of lonely."

Ryan shrugged his shoulders and pulled her in by her waist tighter. "Do you want me to talk to her?" he asked.

"Sure, if you want, but I'll doubt you'll be able to get anything out of her."

"I'll use my charm." Marissa looked at him. "My friendly charms," he corrected.

Marissa nodded her head sarcastically. "What kind of charms do you use with your wife?" she asked.

"Mmm...these kind," he said, and kissed her tenderly.

"Well, than she is the luckiest woman on Earth," she said jokingly when they pulled back.

Ryan smiled smugly, "Yeah, she is isn't she?"

"And...?"

"And I'm the luckiest man on Earth," he said sweetly, giving her one last kiss.

"Yes, you are..."

"Happy birthday Ry."

He smiled at her, "Thank you," and kissed her forehead.

--

Marissa crept out of Ryan's arms in the morning, went downstairs, made a fresh cup of coffee, poured them into two mugs and headed out to the poolhouse. Theresa was already sitting on the bed, looking in some sort of book and looked up when Marissa came in. "Morning," she greeted.

"Morning." Marissa went to sit down and gave her one of the mugs. "I didn't know what you liked in it so..."

"Black is fine," and took a sip of it while Marissa just ran her finger across the rim of her mug. "What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Oh, um, I just found this on the floor and just started looking through it, sorry if I..."

Marissa interupted. "It's fine." She saw that she was looking at a photo album and big picture of them, a Christmas greeting card. She laughed when she saw the kids faces. "I was pregnant with Emily and Connor at that time," she explained.

Theresa nodded knowingly and continued to flip through the pages, Marissa making a comment or Theresa asking questions. She came across a picture of Marissa looking particularily young and pregnant and glaring at Ryan and Ryan laughing in the background. Marissa laughed. "That was with Jake, my water broke a few hours after," she explained.

"Wow," Theresa said surprised. "I wouldn't be surprised if you had anymore."

Marissa laughed nervously, "Than you shouldn't be surprised when I tell you that I am."

Theresa's eyes widened and almost choked on her coffee, "Um, wow, congratulations!"

"Thanks," she said softly.

"So Ryan must be pretty happy."

"Actually, he doesn't know."

"What?"

"Yeah, he doesn't know. I just found out the day before yesterday, I was actually planning on telling him yesterday."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Theresa apologized.

Marissa shook her head, "It's fine."

"No, no it's not. I really don't know what I'm doing here."

"Neither do I," Marissa said truthfully. "But if you're here for Ryan..."

"No, I'm not!"

"Well, if you are, I just wanted to tell you that I didn't give up on him than and I won't give up on him now."

Theresa nodded and continued to look through the pictures.


	10. When Our Hobby Became Something More

When Our "Hobby" Became Something More

Summary- hehe, previous joke in the other chapter for the title

Disclaimer- What do I own? Squat!

A/N- You will find out why Theresa is here in this chapter. Any ideas for S/S will still be appreciated. I'll try to drag out the pregnancies as long as I can, and thanks for all the great encouraging reviews!

Moving on with the story...

After looking at the photo album, Marisa and Theresa went into the main house, only to find Emily and Connor eating cereal on the floor. Marissa rushed over to them. "What are you guys doing?" she asked.

Emily shrugged and popped a soggy cheerio on her mouth. Marissa picked her up and wiped off her face while Connor got up from all the milk that he had spilled earlier and waved at Theresa. Theresa looked down and waved back at him. "Connor? Right?" she asked.

Connor nodded his violently and got really into it as he walked away and kept bobbing his head. "Uh, sit down..." Marissa gestured towards the breakfast nook and Theresa sat down and watched Marissa tell Emily to go get dressed and she wiped a tear from her eye. Marissa noticed and watched Emily run off and started to pick up the bowls and clean the floor. She joined Theresa on one of the barstools and looked at her expectantly. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" she snapped.

"Talk about why you're in my kitchen, about to bawl?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"It should be...I give you a place to stay...and I think you should at least tell me the truth."

"Morning you guys, do you know where Mommy is?" Ryan's voice was heard coming through the living room. Marissa could just imagine the twins shaking their heads. "In here Ry!" Marissa yelled as Ryan came through the door frame of the kitchen. He spotted his wife and his ex-girlfriend, together, in his house.

Could it get anymore awkward?

"Morning...Theresa..." he greeted awkwardly.

"Morning Ryan!" Theresa said quickly.

He went over to Marissa, slinging an arm around her shoulder and giving her cheek a quick kiss. "Morning you," he said sweetly.

She smiled and repeated the words back to him. Theresa noticed the exchange and cleared her throat slightly.

Ryan backed up and looked at Theresa and muttered sorry under his breath. There was an awkward silence in the room which was filled by all four kids piling in at the same time. "Pancakes!" Jake announced.

"Eggs!" Riley followed suit.

"Already ate!" the twins shouted in unison. Marissa looked around and than back at Ryan, "Um, actually you guys, why don't you just take what you want and you can eat in you room," she told them. Glee overcame all the kids as they attacked the cabinets, Emily and Connor on the bottom ones while Jake and Riley got the higher ones. They had chips and ice cream all in their arms and mouth and started stampeding towards their rooms. All the adults lightly laughed and than the awkward silence overcame them again.

Ryan touched Marissa's elbow lightly, leading her over to the kitchen table and Theresa followed as well.

"You wanna know why I'm here, right?" she asked dismally.

"That would be nice..." Ryan replied, "And don't tell me that you're here for my birthday...I've had plenty of birthdays...20 of them...plenty of time!" he finished angrily, his voice still low.

"Mommy! I spilled my juice on the carpet!" Emily shouted from upstairs. "Me too!" Connor shouted after her. Marissa sighed, she really wanted to hear the reason why Theresa was here but got up anyways. "I'll be right back..." she said, rubbing Ryan's shoulder and walked away with a cloth in her hand."Coming!" Marissa shouted.

Ryan watched her until she was out of sight and than turned his focus back on Theresa. "So?"

"So...?'

"You were about to tell me what you're doing here..."

"Oh right..." Theresa said hesitantly, rubbing her temple viciously.

"Hey," Ryan said taking her arm from her forehead, "If you rub a hole through your head you won't be able to talk," he joked.

"Wow! You have changed!" She spat disgustingly.

Ryan looked taken back. "Yeah, well, people change!" he retorted coldly. He should've been sorry, but he wasn't, he demanded an explanation for her reasons here.

"Wow, who would've thought? Ryan Atwood? Funny?"

"Yeah, well, it rubs off..." he replied.

"Do you know how long I've dreamed about this day..." she said softly, moving herself so she was where Marissa was before.

"What day?" Ryan asked confused.

"The day..." she took a breath before continuing and putting a hand over his, cradling their hands together, "the day that I would finally see you again."

"Theresa?" Ryan asked nervously.

She put both of her hands on his and massaged them carefully while Ryan became even more nervous and pulled them back and far away from her. He leaned his head a little and started speaking. "You do know I'm married right? My wife? She was in here about a minute ago?" he questioned.

"Oh Ryan! Don't be so full of yourself." She retorted.

Ryan flushed and put his hands back on the table. Theresa noticed his gold band on his wedding finger. She reached over and touched it lightly. "Hmm? No one in Chino has ever worn a wedding ring I think," she commented.

"Well does it look like we're in Chino?" Ryan asked, fuming.

"Obviously not! I mean look at his palace!"

Ryan snorted, "So? I live in a big house?"

"Could you get anymore like June or Ward Cleaver!?" she yelled.

Ryan tried not to laugh at her reference and maintained a straight face. "You wanna know why I came back? I wanted to see how Ryan Atwood was doing. I heard from a guy a few days ago that you were divorced and living out of the back of a truck!"

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Newport gossip is like the tabloids, don't believe it!"

"Well, I did, and look where it got me...being embarrassed as ever in your fantasy world...with your jeeps and houses and your wife and kids and one on the way!"

Ryan looked shocked. "One on the way?"

Theresa nodded, "Yep, Marissa's pregnant..."

"But...but..." He looked around the room and found Marissa standing halfway in the doorway and fidgeting with her fingers nervously. He got up from the chair and cautiously asked, "You are?"

Marissa nodded, her head still down when Ryan came over to her, lifting her up and hoisting her up in his arms. She giggled and he put her down and held her closely by the waist. He put his hands over her belly, feeling the baby. He leaned in, oblivious to the other spectator watching the scene, and kissed her lips hard and passionately. He pulled back, caressing her cheek with his thumb. "You're pregnant," he stated in a whisper.

Marissa nodded. "Why didn't you tell me before?" Ryan asked.

"I just found out the day before yesterday," she playfully poked him in the ribs.

He laughed lightly and they stood there, not making any movements as he slowly ran his fingers through her hair. "So another baby?" he dumbly but sweetly asked.

"Another baby," Marissa confirmed, putting her hands around his upper torso and playing with the material of the thing shirt.

Theresa didn't dare say anything to ruin this moment.

Ryan leaned in for another kiss when Jake and Riley walked in. "Mom! Dad! My god! You have guests...please; they don't see you two more than they already have to!" Jake ranted as he saw his parent's embrace. Ryan and Marissa pulled back slowly and looked at their two oldest.

"I am so sorry about this..." Riley tried to think of Theresa's name, but came up short so just went with... "'Lady', they're like this sometimes," she said playfully to her parents, getting a coke from the fridge.

"Actually...we have something to tell you..." Ryan started to say but was cut off by Marissa whispering in his ear. "Not yet or at least right now..." she said quickly. Ryan caught onto her drift and nodded.

"What do you have to tell us?" Riley asked, annoyed.

"Go back upstairs..."

Both children looked strangely at all the adults in the room and jolted upstairs, laughing. "Sorry about that," Ryan said quickly to Theresa.

"Its fine," she lied through clenched teeth. That was the last thing she wanted to see. "I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks," Marissa answered, her thumb which was interlaced with Ryan's hand, twitching slightly. She was getting nervous now. For what reason? She herself didn't know. They both sat down, Ryan in the chair he was in before and Marissa looked around, only to realize that Theresa had taken her earlier seat.

"Oh...did you wanna..." Theresa started to offer Marissa her seat.

"No, its fine," she said, walking behind Ryan and resting both hands on his shoulders supporting herself. _I could so take you!_ Marissa thought, smiling fakely at Theresa who just returned the gesture.

"Ready to talk?" Ryan asked. Theresa looked down at the placement and than up again, "Sure..." she nodded hesitantly.

"As you know...I had the baby...and it turned out to be Eddie's and he decided to take care of it...child support, and weekends; the whole ordeal...So Ryan came back to you," she stalled and threw a glance towards Marissa. "Years went by and Danny wanted to know more about things, wasn't getting the education he deserved in Chino so we moved...and for about 5 years we lived in Washington but Eddie really started to miss Danny...so we moved back to Chino, and I found someone, but it turns out, he was married and I was pregnant," Theresa took a deep breath before continuing. "I had an abortion because I thought he wanted one, but he divorced his wife...and when he found out, he wasn't happy, so he broke it off...I went through a state of depression and Eddie wanted full custody of Danny and wanted me to get help, like therapy, I did, didn't help...got in some trouble...with the law and Eddie gained full custody...and I've been in and out of facilities for about 2 years, I'm clean now...and...a'," she stopped and started crying, leaving an awkward Ryan and Marissa staring at each other, wondering what to do but Theresa interrupted them again. "And Eddie called me a few days ago...out of the blue, telling me Danny was getting married in a few weeks, but he doesn't want me there because of all that's happened and I found out a few days ago from that guy that you were going through a divorce and living in a car...and I just came back to...I don't know...I guess..."

"To take him away again?" Marissa snapped.

Theresa shrugged, looking up at them, "I don't know, I guess I just came back to see if anything was still there...but when I stepped foot out of that cab and saw this house...I guess I finally realized...that there was never anything to build on, not even friendship, we've lost touch..."

"I'm sorry Theresa..." Ryan said, touching Marissa's hand which was on his shoulder and grabbing it lightly in his own, "But I think you're right...there's nothing to build on."

"I feel so embarrassed," she blushed, getting up and walking towards the pool house.

Marissa jogged after her telling Ryan "I'll go see what's wrong."

Once she was inside, Marissa stood at the door, arms crossed, looking as Theresa shoved things in her bag. "Do you think that worked? Throwing a little fit like that?"

Theresa turned around, "It wasn't a fit I was just embarrassed."

"Theresa...I love Ryan..."

"And Ryan loves you," she interrupted.

Marissa closed her eyes, thinking of the right thing to say. "He loves you too...but just...not like you do, or you want him to."

"No need to show it off!" she mumbled under her breath.

"Theresa! I have fought for that man since I was 16! 20 years, what makes you think I'm gonna give up now? I bet I can't say the same for you."

"I have known Ryan all my life...better than he knows himself sometimes," she defensively replied. She zipped her bag shut and started to head towards the door but stopped right before Marissa, looking up at her a little since Marissa was taller. "But you're right about one thing...he doesn't love me, as a friend, or anything more...and he never has and never will because he'd still love you forever. Good luck with the baby Marissa and thanks for letting me stay the night!" and with a flip of her hair she went towards the main house. Marissa stopped and grabbed her Theresa's arm, flipping her around so they were face to face.

"You might wanna be a little more appreciative next time."

Jake and Riley were in the kitchen, watching the scene with Marissa and Theresa. "All right! Go Mom!" Jake shouted softly. "So who is this chick Dad?" he asked Ryan.

Ryan rolled his eyes but answered anyways. "An ex-girlfriend."

"Whoa Dad, you got your wife and ex-girlfriend in the same house...what did you do?" he joked. Ryan got up and looked through the window and responded. "I don't know son, I don't know."

Outside; Marissa was glaring at Theresa, waiting for a response. "Thanks for everything!" she spat.

"Look Theresa! I understand you're..."

"No you don't!"

"I'm trying to understand why you're mad, but that gives you no reason to barge into my life and my family's life because after 20 years you wanna re-kindle something, I'm sorry that you weren't invited to your son's wedding, I really am...but what else can I do?"

Tears started pouring of her eyes. "I am so sorry that you think all I wan to do is ruin your family," she spoke clearly and whimpered.

"I can't help but feel that..."

"That what?'

"Just leave," Marissa spoke softly, wiping a few of her own tears away.

"I know what I did really hurt you...and I'm sorry but..."

"You did hurt me...and stood in our way, but we're over it, I guess in a way, you did me and Ryan a favor...you made me realize just how important he was in my life and how I couldn't live with him and that I would do anything for him...and the same for me, so in a way, thanks."

"Looks like we're even, thanks," and Theresa left her there and this time Marissa let her be. Jake and Riley scrambled upstairs leaving Ryan and Theresa alone in the kitchen. "Your wife's great, I'm glad."

Ryan was confused but went along with it anyways, "Yeah, she sure is, that's one of the reasons I married her."

"One?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Plenty more..." he said shyly.

"Then, Ryan Atwood...jail, now, Ryan Atwood...man who loves."

Again, she wasn't making any sense, but he let it go. "It was good to see you again Theresa...surprising, but it's always good to see an old friend."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was," and she leaned into hug him, her arms wrapped tightly his neck. Ryan patted her back awkwardly and pulled her off of him. "I hope everything works out for you."

"You too Ryan," and kissed his cheek, feeling the slight bristles of his cheeks. "You deserve it..." she said, almost growling.

"Theresa?" Ryan was finally catching on.

"What Ryan?" she asked with a slight smile. He decided not to say anything to make the situation any worse. "I called you a cab, it's waiting outside."

Theresa seemed disappointed. "Oh, thanks..." and started walking towards the front door. The mantle with all the pictures on it was right near the door, the "Kodak" moment with Ryan and Marissa and than she just practically ran out the door. "Bye."

"Bye," Ryan returned and closed the door. He breathed a sigh of relief and went out back to check on Marissa, who was, when he found her, violently taking the sheets off of the pool house futon. He went over to her and put both hands on her shoulders. "Hey, hey, calm down, ok?" he soothingly said turned her around. "I'm sorry, but who does she think she is?"

"She's Theresa, who do you think you are?" he joked.

"Ryan? This is not the time for jokes," she told him, cracking a slight smile.

"I know." He sat down on the bed, Marissa following in his lap. "Are you gonna be ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine...just a speed bump," she replied.

Ryan laughed. "What?"

Marissa laughed as well, stroking his hair, "Nothing."

She felt Ryan's hands which were around her, graze the side of her thigh with the lightest touch of his fingertips and she moved on top of him, her knees beside his hips. He seemed surprised but happy. "I never gave you the other half of your birthday present did I?" she asked.

"Exactly how many halves is there?" he asked.

She laughed sarcastically, "Haha, just two."

He raised his eyebrows, "Care to give me the other half now?"

She smiled and kissed him sweetly and pulled back after a few minutes. "Better not get used to it, I'm pregnant."

Ryan rolled on top of her, "And that's what I was afraid of hearing," he teased.

She giggled as she felt Ryan kiss her neck, sending shivers up and down her spine. Cupping his face into her hands and brought his face to hers and kissed him.

"I love you Ry."

"I love you too 'Ris." He leaned on his side and placed a hand under her shirt, feeling her belly. "And I love you too...Maurice?" he suggested.

Marissa laughed and shook her head, "No...no Maurice."

"Got plenty of time to figure it out...how much time exactly?"

"7 months," she answered.

"You don't look big," he noted.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"No, it's just...I can usually tell when you're pregnant, you get pretty big, even by the first or second month."

With raised eyebrows, she glared at him, "Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yeah...I guess, do you have a doctor's appointment coming up?"

Marissa nodded, "I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, do you wanna come?"

Ryan nodded, "Of course."

"Good," and rolled back on top of him, "And its Jenny," she referred to the baby's name.

Ryan shook his head and kissed her. "Bernadette."

Marissa laughed and pulled back, "Where are you coming up with these names?"

Ryan shrugged, "I don't know," and than pulled her in again for a kiss. "Taylor."

"Johnny," she said smugly, in between kisses.

Faded out on the two of them naming baby names in between kisses.

_A/N- That's that chapter, had to get some frustration out on Theresa, really don't like her. Hope you enjoyed it and um...I'll try to have s/s in the next chapter._


	11. Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head

Jealousy Rears It's Ugly Head

Summary- I believe the title says it all.

Disclaimer- Yada, yada, ya, the same goes.

A/N- Here's the next update, more of the kids, those of you who were interested as well as some Emily and Jake trouble.

Moving on with the story...

Marissa stood in the kitchen, glaring at her two kids who were seated on barstools, their heads hanging low. Ryan, also in the kitchen, standing right behind Marissa, finally spoke up. "So? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Emily and Jake looked at each other, and than back at their parents, shrugging. "We're sorry?" Jake volunteered.

"We've already heard your sorry's, we wanna hear the reason why you did this." Marissa said in a stern voice.

"I don't know, the teacher was making me mad, and on accident, I called her that," Emily explained. Emily had gotten in trouble for calling the teacher a dumbass and than wailing and screaming when she was sent in a time out corner. Still refusing to go, the principal had to come down and drag her down to his office, her still screaming and kicking at him. Marissa had been horrified when she got the news. But to add to that, Jake had been suspended for a week when he had gotten into a fight.

"Your ice is slipping," Marissa told him, bringing the ice pack up closer to his bruised eye. Jake winced, but didn't say anything.

Ryan sighed and stepped forward, his loose tie swaying back and forth as he did so. "Okay, you have five minutes to explain yourselves...and it better be good." He warned, taking Marissa by the elbow and leading her into the den.

"Oh my god, I can't believe this," Marissa groaned as she plopped herself down on the couch. "I know," Ryan said, sitting down next to her.

"Two! Two! Suspensions in one day!" she exclaimed.

"I know," he said again.

"Well, school's out for Riley and Connor soon, and still no calls from their schools..."

Ryan laughed and pat her knee. "Don't stress yourself out," he warned, moving his hand up to her belly. "We still got a little guy..."

"Or girl," Marissa corrected.

"Or girl," Ryan repeated, "to worry about."

"Well, the doctor said the baby's fine."

"I know, but no need for added stress."

Marissa's eyebrows shot up. "Does that mean you want to be my little slave?" She asked, running her hands through his soft hair. Ryan raised his head from her belly, where he was trying to listen to for a kick, and looked at her. "A slave?" He tilted his head to the side, to show that he was thinking about it. "Hmm, maybe..." and rested his head on her shoulder. Marissa laughed and pat her belly.

"Don't you think we should tell the kids?"

"Yeah, before they figure it out themselves," he laughed. "How about a dinner? Tonight?"

"Sounds good."

Ryan nodded his head in agreement and leaned for a kiss, for which he was afraid that she would snap back, but she didn't. For once. Over the past few days, the hormones had been in overdrive, and snapping back at anyone who touched her. "Should we invite Seth and Summer since they're finally back from their "honeymoon"?" Ryan asked when Marissa pulled back.

"Yeah, sure, and than, maybe..." she trailed off, wrapping her hands around Ryan's back, "We should tell everyone about the baby."

"Mommy! You have to go pick up Connor!" Emily shouted from the kitchen. Glancing quickly at Ryan's watch, she got up from the couch and went back into the kitchen. "Your Dad will pick them up...Right Ryan? Or do you have to go back to work?"

"Nah, I took the rest of the day off. I"ll go pick them up." He started walking towards the back door and stopped where Jake and Emily were sitting. "And this conversation is not over, understand?" he asked. Both sulking, they nodded their heads and started going up to their rooms.

Ryan looked at Marissa. "Gonna be all right with the kids?" Marissa nodded her head but stopped him before he could get any farther. "And would you stop by the In 'N' Out and get me one of their ice creams? Please?" she begged. "Anything else?" he asked laughing.

Marissa thought for a minute, drumming her hands on her hip. "Hmm, and ooo! Get me some fries too!"

"And...what else?" he asked cheekily.

"Nothing else. But I'll call you on your cell if I do want anything."

Ryan smiled and took his cell phone out of his pocket and set it down on the kitchen counter, a sly smile on his face. "Oh no!" Marissa exclaimed, picking it back up and putting it in his pants pocket. "You're gonna do what I want my little slave boy." She wrapped her arms around his waist, "Ok?"

Embracing her quickly and kissing her forehead he started for the door again. "And I'm a man, not a boy," he added with a smile. Marissa nodded her head. "Uh huh, sure, whatever you want." He left as Marissa looked around the kitchen, waiting for something to eat.

--

Marissa smiled as Ryan opened the door and let in Riley and Connor with a bag in his hand. He handed it to her and she smiled even more broadly as he kissed her cheek. "Did I do good?"

"Yes, you did very good..." She sat down on the couch and started digging through all of it's contents when she looked up at an amused Ryan. "Where did Riley and Connor go?"

"Went up to see our little troublemakers," he explained just as the doorbell rang.

"Ooo, that's Seth and Summer," Marissa squealed, running to the door and opening it with all her might, letting Seth and Summer in. "Sum!" she hugged her tightly as Summer hugged back with just as much enthusiasm. Seth laughed and finally seperated the two of them and the four of them exchanged hugs.

The four kids heard the noise downstairs and joined them, asking for presents and hugging their aunt and uncle. Connor started rambling about the Emily and Jake suspensions as Seth started laughing but stopped when he got glares from both Ryan and Marissa.

Summer eyed the In 'N Out bag and took some fries and stuffed them in her mouth. "Oh, I was so craving that!" she exclaimed breathlessly.

"Me too..." Marissa joined in, trying to be obvious. Recieving suspicious stares from Seth and Summer she finally got up; over to where Ryan was sitting with both twins on either side of him and took his hand, standing him up.

"We have...some news..." she stated as calmy as possible, although inside beaming with delight.

"Uh-oh, last two times this happened...Mom? Dad?" Jake asked cautiously.

Squeezing her hand even tighter, Ryan waited for Marissa to finish. "I'm pregnant!" she exclaimed enthusiastically, Ryan grinning.

Seth and Summer's faces dropped but quickly picked them up and put on fake smiles and got up to congratulate them. Hugging both of them at the same time, Summer said congratulations quickly and turned around, her head in her sleeve.

"Congrats you guys..." Seth also hugged them and cast a quick glance at Summer. "You know, I think we're gonna go..."

"What? But you just got here."

"And still haven't give us our presents!" Emily squeaked.

Laughing, Seth bent down to eye level with Emily. "Another day, ok?"

"Ok," she agreed.

"We were gonna go out to dinner to celebrate, but I guess that means you don't wanna come?" Ryan voluntereed.

"Nah, not really in the mood," Seth lied.

"All right, than we'll see ya later."

Exchanging brief hugs once again Ryan looked at his four kids and urged for them to say something. "I knew it!" Jake exclaimed happily. "I knew it! But I mean, c'mon you guys, you're almost like 40...do you really need anymore kids?"

"And what's wrong with one more kid?" Marissa asked.

"Uh, you do realize that you're gonna have five kids now...their ages ranging from 17 to 1. College and birth..." he explained.

"Well I'm happy for you guys!" Riley chipped in. "I mean, now I can baby-sit a lot more often, and get more money...so that's a good thing," she explained sarcastically.

"We're not the youngest anymore!" Connor exclaimed, hugging Emily as they attacked Marissa's legs, hugging them.

"Oh baby!" Emily yelled happily.

"Well, it's not like I'll be here to witness it anyways," Jake interupted, looking at his parents.

"Oh, don't remind me," Marissa replied as she walked over to him, grabbing his cheeks and kissing his forehead. "My little boy's leaving...to go to college, early" she said tearfully.

"Mom? I thought you were gonna save the tears for the aiport..." Jake teased.

"Go, get dressed and come down soon," Ryan interupted them, pointing towards the upstairs. The four of them obliged and ran upstairs.

"Ugh!" Marissa complained, sitting down on the couch.

"Cramps?" Ryan asked.

"No, I just realized that by the end of the summer, Jake will be gone, and there will only be 5 people in this house."

"6," Ryan reminded her.

"No, it's still not coming out yet for another 7 months."

"Joy," Ryan said dryly.

"Ah, cheer up you big baby," she said with a smile, lifting his chin.

"You do realize that the point of growing older is to actually enjoy the peace and quiet."

"What are you saying? You don't wanna have another baby?" she asked sadly.

"No, no, of course I wanna have it, but after this one? I think that's it."

"Well its not like it was planned..."

"Was anything planned? No..." Ryan said smugly.

"Well, let's not have another one of these which should remind you to not get so excited and actually look for a--" she looked around the room, "condom" she whispered under her breath.

"I think the only thing we can expect is grandchildren from now on," he joked.

Marissa gasped happily, "Grandchildren, aw!"

"Yeah, I thought it would make you happy." Grandchildren? Wow, we really have grown, he thought.

She hesitated for a few moments before speaking. "Ryan...I just want you to know, I love you."

Ryan looked at her confused. "Okay...I thought I already knew that..."

"I know, but I really do...and with Theresa coming here a few days ago..." she teared up. "I just...just thought I would lose you again."

Ryan hugged Marissa, his hands placed on the small of her back and his head nuzzling in her neck. "You never lost me 'Ris."

"I just felt like we were seventeen all over again and she would...I don't know, do something to change your mind about your decisions now."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like sleep with you."

Ryan chuckled and lifted his head from her shoulder. "Sleep with her? Right in front of you?" Marissa elbowed him hard in the ribs. "I'm not joking," she said sternly.

"Well I was," he retorted, tucking some of her sandy blonde streaks behind her ear. "And I would never do that, I love you too much, and I know you know that, but your hormones are messing with your head."

Marissa rolled her eyes and let go of Ryan's embrace, leaning back on the couch, closing her eyes. Ryan watched her for a few minutes, stroking her hair and legs. "Come on," he said with a soft whisper as he tried to pick up Marissa in his arms who had closed her eyes for a few minutes and was practically falling asleep. One of her feet dangling off of his arms since it took him so much strength to pick her up. "Damn Marissa, you're getting too big..." he muttered under his breath.

"Ryan?" she said, her eyes still closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yeah?"

"You're sleeping on the couch because you just said that."

Ryan laughed, "Sure I am."

"I'm being serious," she said drowisly.

"I know you are," he lied. He started walking up the stairs. "Not feeling up to going out?" he asked worriedly once inside their bedroom. Marissa shook her head. "No, would you tell the kids I'm sorry?"

"Yeah, sure."

"And get me a bottle of water as well." She opened her eyes and saw that he was already gone, so she cuddled up into a little ball with the blanket that lay at the end of the bed.

"Where's Mom?" Riley asked once they were all downstairs.

"She's not feeling too well..." he explained getting a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"So she's not coming?"

"No, I don't think so, but you kids go ahead, okay?"

Riley cleared her throat and put her hand out. "We need to pay," she told him logically. Ryan sighed, setting the water bottle down and taking his wallet out. "I swear, you kids aren't gonna get any money in the will..." he muttered under his breath as he fingered through the cash in his pocket.

"Oooh, how about you give us that whole wallet?"

Laughing sarcastically at her, Ryan shook his head no and placed two 20's in her hand. "Dad, we're gonna need more than that..." Hesitantly placing another 20 in her hand, he finally put his wallet away.

"Boy, I hope this baby isn't a girl, or else it's gonna milk you for all it's worth," Riley joked.

"Hehe," Ryan half laughed and ushered them out the door. "Drive safe!" he yelled out once they were already in the car except for Emily and Connor who hugged his legs quickly and jumped in the back seat.

Grabbing the water bottle once again and a few more things from the fridge and cabinets, he started up to their room and found Marissa half sleeping. "Great, so I'm gonna have to eat all this myself," Ryan mumbled as he looked down at all the food he had in his arms.

"No, I'll help you," Marissa replied from the bed, sitting halfway up with a small smile, her cheeks a dark shade of pink. Ryan smiled as well and dumped all the contents he had in his arms, on the bed.

Marissa quickly started sorting all out the things she liked and didn't like into piles and stuffing her face with ice cream and cookies. "You seem hot," Ryan noted as he looked at her flushed face.

"Fank youv," Marissa thanked him, taking a sip of water to wash down the cookies.

"No, I mean..." he moved right next to her, placing his hand on the back of her head and pressing his lips against her warm forehead. "Ryan," she complained, "I'm not in the mood for sex..."

Ryan rolled his eyes, "Neither am I."

"Yeah, sure..." she said skeptically. "Alone in a house, only with your wife...and you're not thinking about sex, suuuure."

"There is the dog," Ryan reminded her as he pointed to the hallway where Norman lay sprawled out on the carpet. "Well than it might just be me," she said with a sly smile.

"Marissa, I'm worried," Ryan countered. "The doctor said that this being your fourth pregnancy should be easy but you're also getting older, so there might be some complications..." he trailed off.

"Ryan, I'm fine, don't worry, I'd tell you if anything was wrong, ok?"

Ryan gave her a small smile and kissed her lips softly, "Ok." Marissa started stuffing all the wrappers on her cherry oak nightstand table and laid down on the bed, water bottle in hand. She put the blanket over herself, and Ryan joined her as well, spooning up against her, his head right next to his. "Are you gonna tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly in her ear.

Marissa turned around, letting the water bottle drop to the floor and tangled their feet together and wrapped her arms around his, and let her nose touch his. "I'll let you know when I wake up, ok?" she smiled, closing her eyes. Ryan stroked her side and nodded okay, kissing the side of her face lightly.

--

Summer pretended to be enthralled into the movie as did Seth as they were cuddling together on Summer's couch. Where Seth now lived. Getting married was a big step so they had decided to sell Seth's house since Summer liked her aprtment better and were looking for a house, for the baby to have it's own room.

"Seth? Seth!" Summer said loud enough to hear, even though he was right next to her. "Cohen!" she slapped his arm.

"Huh? What?" he looked around worriedly as he saw her face.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked shyly.

"You better Summer, you know how well things went last time you didn't tell me something."

"All right, all right." She sighed. "I know Ryan's your brother and all, but I seriously wanted to slap the crap out of him and Marissa today," she told him truthfully, looking down, afraid of his answer.

Seth laughed. "Cohen! Don't laugh!" she smacked his arm again, "It's not funny!"

"Yes it is, and now I know why I love you."

Summer looked at him, interested. "Why?"

"Because that's exactly how I felt too..." he trailed off sadly.

"You did?"

"I mean, yeah, I love them to death, I really do--but when they announced another baby--"

"You felt empty?" Summer filled in for him.

Seth nodded his head. "Yeah. But I am happy for them, they've been through so much, and deserve to be happy now, but I can't help it. It was so messed up back than, and now it's perfect..."

"I guess having a family--and our problems and their problems--it caused us to distance ourselves, but of course I still love them."

Smiling, Seth kissed her bare shoulder which showed through her tank top, because of the hot Spring weather. "And now I know why I love you too..." Summer repeated.

He stopped kissing her and looked at the engagement ring, playing around with it. "Summer?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you thought at all for the wedding?"

"Yeah, I have, why?"

"How would you feel about...oh I don't know...cancelling them all?" he suggested.

Summer snapped her head around and looked Seth straight in the eye. "And pass up the chance to make plans with Julie Nichol?" she said sarcastically.

"No, I'm being serious...Vegas, right now, what do you say?"

A grin spread across Summer's face, making it glow through the moon that shone through the blinds. "I say let's go!" she exclaimed excitedly, getting up off of Seth's lap and grabbing him up with her. "Ohmygod! This is so exciting!" she squealed.

"Really? You're up for it!?" Seth asked surprised.

"Of course!" Summer yelled back at him, a little too excited. "This is gonna be soo perfect," she said dreamily, dancing around the small living room with herself. Seth caught onto her and grabbed her coat. "Yeah, it is," he whispered in her ear before leading her out the door.

_A/N-See? I can write SS. lol. Yeah, I had to have them be jealous, I mean, RM have built this "June/Ward Cleaver" family and SS didn't really get to experience that until now. But anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and it's pretty long, and I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner!_


	12. Let's Do This Again

Let's Do This Again

Summary- Jake and Ryan have another "talk" and a few other things.

Disclaimer**-** Um..yep, still nothing's mine.

A/N- There's no S/S in this chapter for ya, sorry. It's just a funny kind of chapter. And I'm glad everyone has fallen in love with their family, so have I, and it's so much fun for me to to do this, and I'm glad you're enjoying it! On with the story!

Marissa sniffed as Ryan put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "This is supposed to be a happy moment," he said with a smile. Marissa wiped her nose once more and elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up, I'm pregnant, I'll cry if I want to." Ryan laughed a little and contiued to rub her shoulders.

Finally, his name was announced. "Jacob Sanford Atwood," the Dean announced. Marissa started shedding a few tears again but started clapping when Jake went up to the stage and got his diploma. Snatching the camera out of Ryan's hands, she started snapping pictures like crazy, even when he was in line.

"Mom, please calm down," Riley mumbled as she hid her face in her hands.

Sitting down again, Marissa glared at her. "I'm sorry, but is it so wrong to cry at my own son's graduation?"

Riley nodded her head. "Yes! He's graduating, not getting married!" she said in a snappy whisper. Marissa sighed and watched uninterstingly as the rest of the kids were called. Oh the joys of having a husband who was at the begining of the alphabet.

--

Marissa bounced up as much as possible as she could with the belly she had hanging in front of her as Jake neared towards them. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled and wiped a few stray tears away from her eyes. Ryan patted Marissa's back a few times until it came his time to hug his eldest son. As Jake neared him, Ryan outstretched his arms and enfulged his son in a hug. "I'm proud of you," he whispered.

Jake nodded his head, "I know Dad. I'm proud of myself too."

Ryan smiled and released him, ruffling his light brown hair. "Ok, ok, let's get out of here before your Mom starts rubbing off on me and I start getting emotional," he joked.

Marissa smacked his arm. "I'm not deaf, I'm pregnant." She was about to say more but a voice interupted them. "Hey Mrs. Atwood, you're pregnant again?"

"Kayla!"

Kayla smiled and leaned in for a hug which Marissa returned, warmly. It was obviously because Kayla wasn't dating Jake anymore. "Jake never said you were graduating early?" Marissa questioned.

"I'm not," she replied. "My boyfriend is, so I just came for him."

"Oh." Marissa smiled sadly when she looked at Jake's face. He seemed sad. Not because of Kayla. Or maybe he did. She wasn't sure.

"Uh, you look...you look good." Kayla awkwardly complimented him. Giving her a smile, Jake returned the compliment. They stood there for a few awkward moments until Marissa piped in. "C'mon, let me take a picture of you two!" she exclaimed cheerfully. "Um, no, Mom, that's ok, I'm sure she..." Jake started out.

"Oh it's ok, I don't mind," the blonde haired girl cut in. "It's just a picture." Jake smiled. "Oh all right." He put his cap tassel on the other side as Kayla wrapped an arm around his waist. She smiled up at him, since she only came up to his shoulders. Being more comfortable around her, he placed an arm around her shoulders and pushed her in a little tighter to himself. Marissa snapped a few shots but stopped when a tall, olive skinned boy came over to them. "Hey babe, ready to go?" he tapped Kayla on the shoulder. Kayla blushed and turned around, hugging the boy.

"Hey Rob. This is Jake..." Kayla introduced the two of them.

Rob smiled and stuck out his hand which Jake shook. "Oh hey man, you're in my AP calculus class...or were..." he joked, pointing to his dark blue cap and gown. Jake laughed awkwardly, "Uh, yeah, I guess."

"Congrats."

Jake nodded his head as to say the same, but was still uncomfortable. "Hey man, you should come with us to a party, that's where we're headed right now, if you..." he gestured to a group of guys all huddled together, "If you wanna come."

Jake turned to Ryan and Marissa. "Dad? Can I go?" Ryan looked at Marissa. "What do you say 'Ris?"

"I thought, I thought you were gonna come home with us so we can give your graduation presents?"

"Mom..." he gritted his teeth. "Please."

"Hey man, just go home with your Mom or your 'rents, whatever, and than just come and join us, don't stress man." Rob said all in one breath.

Jake sighed angrily at his parents. "Fine, see ya later."

Kayla saw his angriness and put a hand on his shoulder. "Um...I'll call you with the details and directions, 'k?" Jake nodded gratefully and watched as Kayla and Rob walked away. "Geez, thanks a lot for embarrassing me," he muttered to Ryan and Marissa, walking away.

"Sure, happy to do it," Ryan joked, putting a hand on his shoulder and leading him to the car.

--

"Look! Look!" Emily exclaimed, handing him a crumbled old five dollar bill. "You get money from me..."

"And me!" Connor appeared with another, more crisper five dollar bill. Jake smiled and put them back in their pockets. "It's okay you guys, I already got presents."

"But we want you to have this!" Emily pouted. Jake nodded. "Thanks you guys," and hugged them both tightly, receiving a kiss on the cheek as a return. He got up, facing Ryan and Marissa. Ryan spoke first. "Well, I guess you know what we got you, right?"

Jake nodded his head, a shy smile covering his face. "Thanks..."

Marissa smiled and held her arms out for a hug. Jake embraced her and Ryan at the same time, wrapping both arms around the shoulders. "C'mon you guys, you're gonna make me go soft," he joked, backing up and eyeing his parents. "So...uh? Can...I go now?"

Both parents nodded their head as Jake ruffled the twins' heads, threw his cap and gown on the couch and high tailed it out of there with a quick "Bye!"

"Oh boy," Ryan sighed. "And so it begins," Marissa added with a sad smile. "He's already leaving."

"Let's do something!" Emily exclaimed, looking up at both of them. "I'm hungry!" Connor exclaimed after her as they let out a small laugh.

"Okay, what do you guys want to eat than?"

Connor, Emily, Marissa and Riley all started naming their food options as Ryan playfully rolled his eyes.

--

"Ryan! Ryan! Did you hear that!?" Marissa asked, popping her head right in front of Ryan's sleeping one. He opened his eyes and lurched back. "Jesus Marissa! You scared me!" he whispered in a raspy voice.

"Shh!" She commanded, putting a hand over his mouth. "Do you think it's Jake?" she asked.

"He's not home yet?" A surprised Ryan asked, moving her hand off of his mouth. Marissa shook her head. "Nope." He started to get out of bed and opened the door, sure enough, only to find Jake sneaking back in. He saw the light coming from his parent's bedroom and did a 180 as he turned around and saw half eyed open Ryan standing there.

"Dad..." he started to explain.

"Save it," Ryan cut him off as he put a hand up.

"Ok," Jake said softly. "But um..." he looked around the hallway nervously before asking, "can I talk to you...about something...or someone?"

"About who?" Marissa interjected as she laged behind Ryan. Jake's eyes diverted around them again. "Uh...you wouldn't get it Mom, it's a guy thing."

"I understand guy things," she countered suspiciously.

"Yeah...well, um...this one I don't think you'll get, so Dad? Can I talk to you?" he asked, waving him over.

"Yeah, sure." He put Marissa back in the room. "I'll be right back." He told her.

"But I wanna know what you..."

Ryan kissed her forehead. "Let me have a talk with him." "Fine..." she pouted, going back to the bed.

Ryan followed Jake down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he found him making warm milk. He raised his eyes suspiciously, but sat down at one of the bar stools adjacent to him. "So...uh? What's going on?"

Jake sighed, letting out a few quick breaths. "I uh...I'm a man now," he said with a proud smile. "Yeah, I know," Ryan said as he pat his back. "You graduated."

Letting out a nervous laugh, Jake shook his head. "No, not that kind of man...but a real man." "You lost me," Ryan countered.

"I did it," he whispered in a gentle voice, lowering his head.

"Did what?"

"_It_!"he whispered again.

"It? As in..." Ryan's eyes widened and his face went pale. "Sex?"

Jake nodded his head. Ryan, still baffled, took all this in. "I thought...I...wow." "Yep."

"And this happened today?" he asked, still surprised.

"Yeah, at the party."

"Wow," Ryan continued to marvel.

"Yeah Dad, you've already said that, but I need some advice."

"Advice?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah, I don't know if I did it right."

Ryan's eyes bulged, a mixture of happiness and disaapointment. His son had sex, but was coming to him for advice about it. "Well...tsk...I don't know how to tell you if you did it right...uh...did it feel right?"

"I don't know!" Jake snapped. "I've never done it before...it was...weird." He concluded and than got up. "As is this conversation. That's it, I'm out."

Ryan grabbed his forearm and sat him soundly in the seat. "Tell me what you want to know...I know tons of things about this sort of thing."

"Ok, ok," Jake agreed.

"So um...," Ryan began.

"What are the basics? I need to know the basics. For...next time. If there ever is one," Jake asked with a loud gulp.

Ryan thought for a moment and began. "Ok," he started moving his hands in a circular motion, "foreplay."

"Foreplay? What's that?"

"You know, massaging..." he gulped, "licking...doing things with your hands..." he explained uncomfortably.

"Oh my god, I think I just...I need to throw up now," Jake said.

"Here's some water." Ryan got up and handed him a glass of water. He sat down again, going into details. "I need a glass of water too," he said, short of breath and took a gulp of the refreshing liquid. Sitting down again, he looked at Jake. "What about um...you know...a thing?"

"A thing?"

"Yeah, um..." He started to use hand gestures to explain it as Jake covered his eyes in horror. "So you used it than?"

"Yes Dad, I used...a _thing_!"

Ryan sighed a breath of relief. "Ok, good." He thought for a moment. "I'm almost glad you did it before you went off to college, than we wouldn't have to have this awkward conversation over the phone."

"Yeah, because than I'd hang up on you," Jake teased. "So is that all I have to know?"

"Pretty much. It'll get better as time goes on. I'm sure in time it'll come to you."

"Dad? That sounds really weird. You're basically telling me to just do it more."

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if you did. Atwood's are _very _sexual beings."

"Sick! But -- well it makes sense. After all, there are four kids running around this house. Or five in a while. But um...yeah, I'll keep that in mind." He started to get up, putting a finger over his lips as if to say something. "Thanks Dad, it's not as...not as awkward as I would've thought, hmm."

"No problem."

He turned around again. "Dare I say it Dad, but um...you're pretty good at giving advice at this sort of stuff."

"Many years of practice."

"Wow, I didn't really need to hear that. So uh...let's keep this between us okay? Mom shouldn't really know about this sort of thing, therefore hearing who it was."

"Wait," Ryan stopped him, a curious smile on his face. "So...who was it that...devirginized...or whatever, who's the lucky girl?"

"Dad? Devirginize? Stop talking like that. I'm gonna make up a list of words for you to never say again."

Ryan waved him last comment off. "So who was it?"

A smug smile appeared on Jake's face. "Kayla."

"Kayla? I thought she was dating Bob."

"Rob," Jake corrected. "Bob's her Dad."

_How could I forget Bob, _Ryan thought.

"But it seems that she'd be willing to give up anything...including 18 year old jocks with speedos, to go out with me."

"Really? She broke up with Rob to go out with you?"

"Don't sound so surprised Dad, like you said, Atwood men _are _very sexual beings."

"That's true." Ryan said with a nod of is head, starting to go upstairs. "Night." He got a "Night" in return and went inside his room, only to find Marissa turning and tossing. He got under the covers, stopping her and wrapping an arm around her pregnant belly. She stopped moving and turned her body from him. Ryan desperately sighed and turned back to his side of the bed, his eyes slowly drooping when an arm wrapped around his torso and a face nuzzled in neck. "He had sex didn't he?" Marissa asked.

"Now what gave you that idea?" he asked with a smile.

"Oh, I heard you down there...master," she joked.

"I never called myself a master," Ryan pointed out. He felt the tips of her lips turn into a smile and goosebumps rise on his neck. "Well, than...maybe_ I_ did."

"You make a good point than," he teased this time, turning around so he was facing her. "Did you eavesdrop on us?" he asked.

"No!" Marissa feigned shock. "I went downstairs for a little while, but than came back up here. And for the record, telling our 16 year old son that it's better that he had sex before he left for college is not the smartest thing to have said."

Ryan laughed lightly and pulled the sheets over them more until they were up to their noses. "I thought I gave a very well said speech."

"And I'm sure if I heard all of it, I would agree," she stated sweetly, giving his forehead a kiss. "I'm sure you would..." he trailed off, his head now in her neck, kissing it softly. She tilted it to give him better access as he slowed down and trailed up to her lips, still kissing them than just abruptly stopped with a smug smile on his face.

"You sure know how to leave a girl wanting more." She smacked her lips together, facing away from him. "I am the master," he joked.

"Sure you are." A sly smile reappeared on her face as Ryan's face popped back right upon her's. "You said so yourself..." he trailed off as his face nuzzled back into her neck. Marissa kissed his forehead and rested her head against his.

"I did," she whispered.

--

It was a few weeks later and things were running normally in the Atwood household. Ryan was doing the dishes leftover from dinner, as he looked aimlessly outside, watching for Marissa to come back in from taking the trash out. He heard the back door open and Marissa come back in. "Oh, I'm so glad it's summer!" she commented as she slipped off her small overcoat and hung it on one of the hooks. She looked over at a perplexed Ryan who was having trouble with one of the stains on a plate. She laughed and walked over to him, kissing him and taking the plate out of his hand as she did do.

"Oooh, a woman who can multi task!" he joked. Marissa gave him a quick kiss and started to work on the stain on the plate. She washed it off in a matter of seconds and put the sponge back in Ryan's hand. "What? Your gonna make me do it?" he asked.

She nodded. "What? Do you think I'm gonna do it? Pfft. You got another thing coming."

"Actually, I was hoping I could watch you..." he said in a flirty voice, wrapping his arms around her big waist. She smiled and put the plate carefully in the sink and turned around to face him. "How about we just don't do the dishes."

"Wow, yes, because not cleaning really turns me on," he countered sarcastically. "But...I'll meet you in the room in...about 10 minutes?"

"Ok, put the twins to sleep and meet me there."

"What about Riley?"

"She's over at a friend's house for the night."

"Ok...and Jake is...?"

"With Kayla." Marissa sighed. "I still can't believe they got back together. I..."

Ryan cut her off. "C'mon, I thought we talked about this, let them have their fun. Or else, you'll be turning into your Mom with the whole "Tell your kid who not to date" thing."

"And the last thing I wanna be is my Mom."

"Yep, or else if you did listen, you wouldn't have gotten such a great catch like me." His voice was sweet and full of sarcasm. "I'll see you than," she told him seductively as she turned around back to the dishes.

After about 10 minutes, Marissa started to go up the stairs, checking quickly on the twins. She sighed as she came by Jake's room. He was leaving soon. 2 weeks to be exact. She started to walk by, but stopped and looked at the door once more, looking at the faded stickers that he used to put of his videogames and cards when he was younger. She laughed to herself quietly and started to head for the door, opening it, hoping to find him in there. She was half right, but he wasn't alone, Kayla was there, on top of him. She shieleded her eyes quickly. "Oh my god! I am so so sorry!" she apologized. "Oh, um...hey Mom." Jake said breathlessly.

"Hey Mrs. Atwood," Kayla stated uncomfortably.

"Hi Kayla. I'm so sorry, I didn't know...I didn't hear anything and..."

"Yeah, well, night than Mrs. Atwood."

Marissa managed to put her hand in a wave without blushing and looked at Jake. "I'm gonna go walk her out," he told her, whizzing past her.

Marissa chuckled slightly to herself and went into her and Ryan's room , only to find him watching television. "I've been waiting. What happened? I heard door slams?" he questioned. She smiled and climbed next to him. "I walked in on Jake and Kayla doing...stuff."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I don't know Ryan. I'm sorry I don't like to think that my son is sexually active." He laughed and put a comforting arm around her belly. "Well, we Atwood's are very sexual beings."

"Ryan, I don't want to hear that out of your mouth ever again, understand me?" she asked with a pointing finger towards him. Ryan laughed and turned the television out. "Speaking of never, heard from Seth and Summer lately?"

Marissa shook her head. "Nope, actually come to think of it, I haven't spoken to either in at least a week."

"Well I'm sure they'll show up," he replied, scooting closer to her. Marissa didn't even hear him. "In fact, I'll just call them right now," she went on, picking up the phone as Ryan swiftly snatched it out of her hands. He set it down and started to kiss up her neck and to her lips. "Later? Okay?" Marissa nodded breathlessly and looked at him with wide eyes, leaning in to kiss him again. "Love you," she let out in a quick breath as he continued to arouse her with his lips. He smiled, his mouth right next to her cheek and ear. "Love you too." He whispered as his hands flew to the drawstring of her sweatpants as hers wandered his gorgeous blonde locks.

_A/N-No S/S, sorry, but they did get a mention! This was just a lot of Ryan and Jake bonding. I am quite proud of their talk, and I hope you enjoy it as well. Hope you liked!_


	13. Like Yesterday Is Gone

Like Yesterday Is Gone

Summary- Jake leaves home and some more S/S.

Disclaimer- If anything was mine, uh...yeah, it's not so whatever.

A/N- Here we go with another update, and thanks so much for reviews :)

Jake looked around his empty room one last time before grabbing the two duffle bags off the ground, slinging them over his shoulders as he walked out. He heard slight voices coming from downstairs, Mom and Dad, he thought as he walked into Riley's already half way open door. He saw her sleeping soundly, but tapped her on the shoulder lightly. "Hey Riles," he whispered softly. She stirred for a few seconds, smacking her lips together. "Mmhmm, a few more..." her raspy voice trailed off as she continued tossing and turning. "Riles, I'm leaving," he continued, still shaking her.

Her eyes immediately opened and she sat upright, her body leaning on the headboard. "Where are you going?" she asked in a sleepy voice, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Jake laughed lightly. "I'm outta here, Virginia, 'member?"

"Oh yeah," she replied. "Leaving right now?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, few minutes, Mom and Dad are downstairs waiting for me." He saw a look of fear overcome her face and smiled slightly. This was really it, he was leaving, everything and everyone. "Uh...when, when are you coming back?" she asked hesitantly. "I don't know, maybe when the baby is born or something like that," he responded.

Riley grinned. "I guess one good thing came out of Mom's pregnancy, huh?" Jake smiled and laughed. "Yeah, I guess it did. But hey, now you're the oldest..."

She shrugged. "I guess."

"So uh, come on, give me a hug and wish me luck," he laughed. Riley stretched her arms out and embraced him in a hug. "Good luck," she whispered in his ear. "You know you deserve it."

"Thanks, you too. With everything," he trailed off as he pulled back. "With Kyle...and uh, Jim...and Drew," he teased.

"Hey!" she nudged him. "And good luck with Kayla," she returned. He nodded thankfully and leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Love you Riles," he said almost teary eyed.

"Love you too," she repeated, patting his back as he got up.

"Later."

She smiled. "Later." Jake closed her door, and went into the next room, the twins'. They were both soundly snoring in their bunk beds as he got the two five dollar bills he had recieved weeks earlier from them, placing them on their dressers. He kissed both of their heads, and pulled the covers slightly up to their necks. "You guys are gonna make great older brothers and sisters," he told them as Emily opened her eyes slightly. "Jakey?" she asked sleepily.

"Go back to sleep Em'," he told her. "And tell Connor I said bye, all right? I'll be back in a few months, when the new baby is born."

"Ok, night night," she told him, pulling the covers over herself, turning away from Jake.

"Yeah, night." He closed their door and went downstairs joining Ryan and Marissa. "Ready?" he asked enthusiastically. Ryan shook his head, smiling slightly. "No, I don't think we are, but we have to be, right?"

"Come on ladies, let's go," Marissa joked, grabbing Ryan's hand so she could get up. "You're turning into me," she teased again once they were in the car.

"Kayla's? Right?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Where else?" Ryan and Marissa laughed.

"Ok, good." He leaned into the backseat comfortably as they made his way to his girlfriend's house. Kayla was going to spend the summer with Jake as he settled himself in his dorm room, at the University of Virginia. College was going to be...fun!

--

"Bye Mrs. Atwood," Kayla returned Marissa's hug and pulled back, looking at Jake sweetly. "Bye Kayla. You keep him on track for me, okay?" Marissa asked. Kayla laughed, nudging Jake's arm. "Don't worry, I will."

"Call us when you get there, all right?" Marissa looked directly at Jake. "No fooling around, you step foot in Virginia, you call us," she almost commanded. "Okay Mom, I will," he replied, hugging her tightly and than moved onto Ryan. "Have fun, and...study hard? Ok?"

Jake nodded. "We love you," Marissa told him. "Love you too," Jake returned, grabbing his duffle bag and Kayla's hand. "Bye."

"Bye," both sad parents replied as Jake and Kayla walked off to the terminal and disappeared into the plane. Marissa sighed as Ryan wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in tighter to himself. "I think that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do," Marissa commented as they walked through the doors.

"You still have to give birth, I think I would take that last comment back."

"I've given birth three times, I'm sure it'll be no different this time either." He wrapped his arm around her tighter, seeing as it was in the middle of the night and quite chilly. "Well, look at it this way, in 18 years, we'll be free again," he joked. "We're already free, about 3 more months and we won't be free," she teased back sarcastically. Ryan laughed at her joke as they reached the airport parking lot and he opened the door for her and helped her in.

--

"That was amazing!" Summer enthused as she bounced on the bed.

Seth smiled as he looked at her. "Yeah, I think it was too." He bent down to her level and brushed her lips with his own. "I love you Mrs. Cohen," he whispered.

Summer smiled and spread her arms wide on the bed dreamingly. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that." "Mrs. Cohen? Mrs. Cohen?" he continued rambling her name, bouncing around the room, a grin on his face.

"Cohen! Calm down!" she demanded, gesturing towards the bed. Seth skipped over to the bed and landed with a big thump. "This is so amazing!" she squealed, looking at her wedding ring. "Really, you like it?"

Summer swatted him across the chest. "I mean everything, not the wedding ring." She looked at it again. "But the wedding ring is pretty great too," she added with a smal giggle. Seth nodded smugly and leaned into kiss her.

They were officially married.

--

"Where's Riley?" Ryan asked as he wiped his hands on the towel. "She's on a date," Marissa answered, smoothing off the blush over her cheekbones.

"With who?" He faced her. "Uh...Ned, I think his name was."

"You think? Marissa, how could you not know his name? Or anything else for that matter?"

Marissa put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. "Ryan, calm down. She has her cellphone on her. I'm sure she'll call if anything happens." "Well good. And how..."

"Ryan...shhh," she commanded, pushing him down on the bed. She groaned as she plopped herself down next to him, pulling the covers over them. "Oh damn, and I thought I was gonna get some tonight." He laughed. Marissa took her knee and lurched it on his. Ryan's face squinted as he moaned, clutching his knee. Marissa turned around, a sly smirk on. "Well look at that, that's the same face and sounds you make when we have sex." She teased.

Ryan laughed sarcastically at her. "Good one." He rolled his eyes playfully and turned around. "Aww, snookums," she teased, forcing him to turn around. "Did you just call me snookums?"

She laughed. "Yeah. I did." They laid there for a few more moments before Marissa started to speak again. "Everyone's growing up so fast," she commented. "Yeah, I know what you mean, college, dates, we just got past this cootie thing and now we have to do it again."

Marissa laughed again. "But you don't care do you? That we're having another baby...do you?"

"No. I don't. I've done a pretty good job with the four monsters we've raised so far."

"I?" she repeated.

"Well yes, it's so obvious they take after me," he joked. Marissa snorted, putting both hands over her 6 month belly. "As long as this one doesn't have your nose, I'll be good."

"Ye--" he started. "Wait. What's wrong with my nose?" He started to feel his nose, running his hand over the tip. "Nothing's wrong...per say, just as long as my child doesn't have it."

"Your child? Pfft." He started to conciously feel his nose again as Marissa snatched his hands away. "I was just kidding."

Ryan's hopeful eyes looked up at her. "About my nose?" Marissa shook her head. "Nope, but no matter how mishaped it is, it's _my_ beautiful mishapen nose." She kissed the tip of his nose, lightly sucking on it. "You think it's mishapen?"

Marissa giggled as she continued to kiss his nose, moving her lips so they were smothering his. Continuing to kiss, their moment was interupted by a doorbell ringing. Ryan helped Marissa off of him as they looked at the clock. "Ok, let's go see who it is." Just as they were getting out of their bedroom, little stomps were heard going down the stairs. Marissa's eyes bulged. "Emily Jane!" she screamed. She heard Connor giggle as Ryan helped her down the stairs and let out shrieks. "Connor! Emily!" Ryan snapped, his face turning red with fear and anger. "Hey. hey, calm down," a voice sounded, holding Connor and Emily by the hand. The owner of the voice was wearing a purple kimono with red, yellow and orange flowers accenting it. Her hair was pulled back into a tight bun, two black chopsticks sticking out and a pair of black mocassins on.

Caitlin.

"Caitlin?" Marissa asked, absolutely outraged. Caitlin gave an evil smirk. "Yeah, sis, it's me!" she squeaked, running over to hug her. Marissa's belly stopped her. "Wow! 'Riss! Another one?!" she exclaimed. "Ryan's been keeping you busy, huh?" she laughed, looking over at Ryan. "Caitlin. So good to hear about you...when you're here, in my house." He said dryly.

Caitlin smiled at him, giving him a hug. "Aunt Cati!" the twins exclaimed. Riley barged in, a frown on her face, but stopped when she saw a reunion going on in the froyer. "Riley!" Caitlin shrieked, hugging Riley. Riley smiled and hugged her aunt. "Aunt Cati! How are you?!"

"I'm good. Oooh, how are you?"

"Good. Just got back from a date."

"Ooo, a date huh? Surprised dear ol' Dad is letting you go out," she nudged her. Riley smiled and than looked upstairs. "Um...I hate to be rude, but you'll have to excuse me, I have to go use the phone, urgently." Caitlin smiled and motioned for her to go do what she wanted. Riley quickly hurried up the stairs. She dialed the phone number quickly as she let it ring a few times. "Hi--you've reached Jake, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Mom, Dad, don't leave a message, I'll call you again when I can." The message ended with a laugh and "beep". She sighed, and hung up the phone.

Downstairs; "Rissy? Gonna get me settled in while I give Emily and Connor their presents?" Emily and Connor shrieked with excitement as Marissa nodded with a tired smile. She took her travel bag as Caitlin started unloading an assortment of kimonos and giving them to Emily and Connor. "Cati! Help me!" Marissa yelled from the guest room. "I'm coming!" she yelled back. "Me too!" Emily screamed, following Caitlin. Ryan sighed as Connor held up a dark green kimono to him, motioning for him to put it on. He nodded as Ryan started to slide it over his small body. "Like the kimono huh buddy?" he asked. Connor silently nodded, not saying anything.

Kid didn't talk much.

Reminded Ryan of a younger version of himself.

Ryan finally tied it and ruffled his hair. "There ya go kiddo." Connor smiled and thanked him. He hopped on the couch, sitting down next to Ryan. He hugged him. "Gonna be a hectic few more days huh bud?"

A small giggle came out of Connor as he nodded.

_A/N- There will be some Riley drama coming up...affecting all the relationships of the Atwood household. Again, not much SS, but what can I say? I'm a sap for Ryan/Marissa stuff. Thanks for reading!_


	14. Our Past Is A Reminder of the Future

Our Past Is A Reminder of the Future

Summary- Caitlin explains why she's here...sort of

Disclaimer- Back off Schwartz! It's miiiiine! No, i'd get sued for saying that, and i'm penninless so forget me.

A/N- Yep, Caitlin, the bad seed is back. Why you ask? To...read and find out

**pinkbubblegum123-** lol, i'm not in the force field yet. I need filler characters, and this story started a long time ago so I needed a plot for them, that's what I thought up of at the time, but as you can tell, i'm more of a R/M gal. Obviously. I just can't help my little self. Anyways, yes, no, R/M isn't too bad is it?

**Now let's get on with the show...er, story...**

"So...Cati, what are you doing back?" Marissa asked, pouring some orange juice into a glass. "Nothing, just I thought I'd come back for a quick visit, see how everyone was doing." Caitlin looked up from the scrambled eggs she was making.

Her and Marissa were making breakfast for the rest of the family before they woke up.

"Is that it? Just a little visit?" Marissa continued to question. Caitlin nodded, her back to Marissa. "So where's Jake? All night partying?" she teased. Marissa shrugged.

"Nice parenting sis," Caitlin teased again. "No, I mean, he could be. He's in Virginia. College."

"College?" asked Caitlin.

Marissa nodded. "He just went earlier than registration, see all the sights," she explained. Caitlin nodded, "Another one on the way?" A goofy grin appeared on Marissa's face as she nodded slyly. "How do you do it?" Caitlin asked.

"Do what?"

"All of this," she motioned to the house with a spatula in her hand. Marissa shrugged. "I don't know. I have Ryan to help me all the time. Kids are helpful too."

Caitlin smiled. "Perfect huh?"

Marissa shook her head. "No where near that. But I love my life."

She nodded understandingly. "Me too."

"Well of course _you_ do, you don't have any responsibilties."

"I have responsibilities," she retorted. "Deciding what you're going to wear the the next day does not count as a responsibility. Emily and Connor have that responsibility."

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Like you would know," she snapped.

"Maybe if you came back more often, you would tell me what it's like. And not just mooch off of Caleb."

"Speaking of dear ol' Dad. Where is he?"

"Your father is Jimmy, not Caleb."

"Does "Jimmy" give me money?" she asked with a glare in her eye. Marissa sighed, frustrated and continued to set the table. "So, how are the kids doing? School?"

"School's out. Riley is going to camp with the twins in about a week." This comment recieved a laugh from Caitlin. Marissa stared her down. "The twins are in the junior program and Riley has been a conselour there since she was 13."

"What about Connor?"

Marissa seemed confused. "What about Connor?"

"Well, is he going to the poo poo by himself, finally?" she asked in a child like voice.

Marissa rolled her eyes again but answered. "Sometimes, he goes by himself. Other times either me or Ryan have to take him."

"And what about when he's at school?" Caitlin asked. Marissa didn't answer. "Look sis, you should really consider taking him to a specialist. I know this great doctor in Japan I met--"

"Look, thanks for your help, but his doctor said he's just devoloping...just not as early as Emily."

"Oh for god sakes. The kid's 6 years old and he can't even shit in the toilet. He's slow." Caitlin tried to backtrack, but too late, Marissa had already wiped her hands on the dish towel and thrown it on the countertop. "I think you can finish breakfast, I"m sure you can "specialize" something up." And she walked out of the kitchen.

Caitlin rolled her eyes, tending back to the eggs. "Specialize? Is that even a word?" she mumbled to herself.

--

"And when the dragon tried to--"

"Mommy! Mommy!" Connor caught her off, slamming the book shut. Marissa looked up from her sitting position on his bed and stared at her youngest child. "What sweetie?"

"Pee pee," he said silently. He let go of Marissa's hand and flew to the the bathroom. Marissa followed as quickly as she could with her belly in the way and heard squeals coming out of Connor. "Are you okay sweetie?" she knocked lightly on the door as Connor came out, a huge grin on his face. "I did it!" he squealed, hugging her belly. "Did what?" she put her hands on his blonde tufts, running her hands through them. "Pee!"

Marissa laughed and kissed the top of his head. "We'll tell Dad when he gets home all right?"

He giggled and nodded, scurrying away chanting nonesense. Marissa laughed to herself and started to head towards her and Ryan's bedroom, hoping to get a quick, good nap before Ryan got home. She opened the door, only to find Caitlin raiding her closet. Caitlin noticed her presence. "Hmm." She said thoughtfully, holding up a blue and white maternity dress shirt. "Do you think that this will go well on me?" she joked. Marissa snatched it out of her hands. "It's all I can wear," she mumbled, throwing it on a chair somewhere and snuggling up on the warmth of the covers. Caitlin continued rifling through the heaps of clothes in Marissa's closet. "Do you think this looks good?" she asked, holding up a dark blue dress with an A line skirt that flared to the calf and a bunch of of little glitter in certain spots. Marissa opened her eyes and shook her head quickly. "Draws too much attention."

"That's what I'm going for. Bold!" Caitlin announced proudly. "Really? No more hemp bikinis?" Marissa asked sarcastically.

"Oh please," she waved her off. "I still have mine. It's amazingly beautiful. And you have one too!" She squealed after a moment, giggling her way over to the closet once again. "Has Ryan seen you in it?!" she asked loudly from the closet. Marissa replied, shocked, "NO!"

"Why not?" she questioned.

"Caitlin! That thing is so skimpy! It's like walking around naked."

Caitlin poked her head from the closet door frame breifly. "So? It's not like he hasn't before. And besides, why pay for a $300 bathing suit when you get one for free?" She paused after a beat. "You can use the money to buy condoms instead. Put the money to good use."

Marissa blushed and sat up, picking up a nearby hanger and throwing it at Caitlin's knees. Caitlin laughed but clutched her knee, yelling an 'ow' at the same time. Letting another giggle escape her throat, she picked up a dark purple Lacoste shirt, examining it aganst her small frame. "Does it make me look fat?" she turned around to face Marissa, who's hands were on top of her belly. Marissa gave her a playful glare. "You hate me don't you?" she asked; referring to her size.

Caitlin thought for a moment. "Yeah, I kinda do," she returned the humor, going over to Marissa's side of the bed as she motioned for her to move over. She snuggled up under Marissa's sisterly warmth as Marissa wrapped her arms lightly around her back. "How do I get as lucky as you?" she asked after a moment, backing out of Marissa's embrace. Marissa pat her head, "You believe Tinkerbell," she teased.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "Thanks 'Riss, big help." Marissa laughed and motioned for Caitlin to come back. Caitlin did so and sat next to her older sister. "I'm serious. Caleb's coming over tonight, with Mom, and I gotta make up same lame excuse that I actually have a life."

"How about the truth? You need to get out, get a job."

"You know I get bored easily," she started to get up from the bed, taking her t-shirt off and putting the dark purple Lacoste shirt over her shoulders. She started to tug at it, still speaking. "Except I don't feel like it."

"Doesn't matter what you feel like it. It's about what you're going to do with your future. You need to grow up--"

"Look, I'm gonna hear all this BS tonight, I don't need it again."

Marissa sighed and went into the joint bathroom. Moments later, she came out, a look of surprise on her face. "What did you say about Caleb and Mom coming here?"

Caitlin let out a small cackle. "Yep, tonight. I invited everyone!" she laughed again.

"What? Why?! When!"

"This morning after your little tantrum. Besides, get the family together, it's a good idea, don't you think?" she asked, taking another of Marissa's shirts and examining it against herself. Marissa started to near Caitlin, scaring her almost. "You expect me to cook for these people?"

"Dad and Hailey, and Kirsten and Sandy too," she whispered in a low voice. "And no, you don't have to cook for them, you could order take out," she added weakly. "Caitlin, I..." she took a deep breath. "Ohmygod, you midget!" she tried to catch Caitlin before she could get away, but Caitlin was too quick. Marissa towered over her and continued grabbing the air. Caitlin let out one last evil laugh before running around the room, and than finally out the doors. Marissa let out a frustrated sigh. "I knew she was here for a reason," she murmured to herself, now going into her closet.

--

"Do my boobs look okay?" Marissa questioned, fixing her light pink top over her belly. Ryan stopped shaving the slight stubble he had and went up behind her, resting his hands around her waist and kissing her collarbone. "Your boobs look perfect," he answered, running his hands higher up her body. Marissa slapped them away playfully. She turned around, kissing his lips, getting shaving cream on her nose and lips. She giggled and pulled back, spitting the shaving cream out of her mouth. She took the razor out of his hands and started to inspect his face and put the razor to his skin slightly as he put his hand over her's, guiding her hand through the the white foam.

His hands went immediately to her belly as he pushed her back slightly, her back against the counter. She gasped as his hands traveled from the side of her breasts to her rear end, tickling her sides. By now, half of the shaving cream was off as Ryan kissed her hands, going up up to her arms, leaving a trail of foam. With another deep breath, Marissa got the courage to push him off. "We have people coming soon," she said with a weak smile. He nodded sadly, giving her shoulder a kiss as she started to clean it up the foam and Ryan gave his chin a few quick strokes as he cleaned his face off and joined Marissa on the vanity bench they shared.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, leaning in and whispering in her ear. She looked at him from the corner of her eye, applying her light red lipstick to her lips. She didn't know what it was about him today, but he looked incredibly hot. She kissed his cheek softly, feeling the silky texture. "Thank you for agreeing to do this."

"It's not like I have any choice," he continued, "it's my house."

She let out a small laugh and kissed his cheek again. "Let's go." His voice was still husky and low as he ushered her out of the room.

Caleb, Julie, Sandy and Kirsten were already seated in the living room, Caitlin sucking up to Caleb. All the adults let out a sigh of a relief as Ryan and Marissa made their way downstairs. All exchanging hugs, both awkward and not; Marissa was proud to lead them into the kitchen, showing off the dinner she had prepared in a matter of hours. Not like she was complaining, at least she had something to do during the day.

As Emily, Connor, and Riley piled into the kitchen, Seth and Summer showed up at the back door, scaring Marissa. They were quickly let in as they all, once again, hugged each other and exchanged hello's. "Where have you been?!" Kirsten demanded.

"We were out, god Mom, take it easy."

"Seth, your tone is not appreciated."

"Yes mother, well, your smothering attitude is not appreciated."

"Seth!" Sandy stepped in, "Are you drunk? Don't talk to your mother like that!"

"Da--"

"Sandy, Seth's having issues,"Summer said with a stare at Seth and than continued, "things like this happen when he gets too overly excited,"she explained.

"Well, what's got him so excited?"

Summer quickly averted her eyes from everybody, focusing them on Seth. Now she felt bad. All the people she loved, and they weren't there to witness one of the happiest moments in her life. "Nothing, we'll talk about this later." She looked hungrily at all the food that was placed on the table and slipped into a seat, Seth following. Ryan held back, watching all the exchanges happen. The bickering began again as Marissa held her head, waiting for the migrane to pop in at anytime.

Riley was more upbeat than usual, back to her cheery old self as Connor continued to share his story of how he went to the bathroom all by himself to Emily, who looked quite interested.

Ryan appeared behind Marissa, handing her a small bowl filled with corn. He gave her a cheesy smile. "Here you go." She grinned at him, taking the corn and placing it on the table.

_A/N- Oh yes, a little flashback, anyone remember? The talk, well, Seth/Summer one will be next chapter. It's long, and I updated quickly so please pretend to be surprised! lol. And yep, I try to add a lot of similarity to Caitlin/Hailey, since they're both "bad seeds". I mean, Caitlin had to have done something bad to go to boarding school, so yep, there we go. Oh, and it might be unrealistic for kids not go poo poo by themselves...but trust me, there are some, it just makes Connor a bit more loveable, at least to me. Hope you enjoyed! :)_


	15. Tossed Up In the Air

Tossed Up In the Air

Disclaimer- I own crap and I mean literally, heh. Nah, just pullin' your leg.

A/N- Here's the next update, enjoy!

Dinner wasn't going too well, at least not as well as last time. Seth and Summer, right smack in the middle, were talking to each other, leaving Ryan and Marissa to talk with whoever would talk to them. Although not as many guests as last time, they sure did make up for it in noise.

"Look, why don't you stay for a while," Sandy suggested to Caitlin, who was just so close to milking Caleb out of his back account. "I don't need to intrude anymore," Caitlin retorted sweetly.

"Well I'm sure Kirsten...or even Ryan for that matter can find somewhere for you to live...it can be an apartment or--"

Caitlin put a hand up to motion for him to stop. "I don't want to live here or else I would be," she told him in a snappy tone. Sandy sighed and settled back into his seat, an awkward silence soon following.

Summer gave a weak smile to everybody as she reached over the table to grab some potato salad; when something shone in Julie's eyes, and everybody else saw it.

Summer's wedding ring.

"Oh shit," she whispered under her breath.

"Summmmmmmmer," Julie dragged out cheekily, quickly getting up and going over to Summer's side of the table. Summer tried to hide her hand but Julie picked it up and put it on display for everyone else to see. Marissa gave Summer a tired smile followed by a head nod, most likely as a congratulations. "You got married!" Sandy exclaimed, following suit to Julie's actions, also getting up and giving Seth a hug, squeezing the life out of him. "When did this happen?" Kirsten followed with joyful tears hugging both Summer and Seth at the same time.

"About a week ago," Seth explained. "Vegas!" he added after a giggle.

"Vegas? And you still came back?" Sandy questioned sarcastically.

"Well, you know, we couldn't leave the people we love behind," Seth returned the humor.

Ryan and Marissa stood there awkwardly but no one seemed to notice. "--and white frillls?" Julie and Kirsten asked in unison.

"It's vegas," Summer deadpanned with a laugh. The rest of the dinner continued with noises coming out of everyone except the mutes, Ryan and Marissa. Ryan looked over to Marissa who just seemed sick, literally; her head was down and her face looked pale.

"You wouldn't mind, would you sweetie?" Julie nudged Marissa who just at that moment, snapped.

Weather it was the hormones or just the news of her best friends wedding and the fact that she wasn't there, she snapped.

She stood up, swaying side to side. "Congratulations you guys! Real happy for you. I am. Right Ry?" She looked over at Ryan, who just seemed scared of mental state. "Well I am," she concluded with an over exaggerated smile. Everyone looked at her weirdly as she walked out of the kitchen. "I'll go see--" Ryan got up from the table, rushing after her only to hear retching noises from their bedroom. He quickly rushed inside and saw her figure lying over the toilet, vomiting. He held her hair back for her. "Are you okay?" he asked, kissing her hair.

"Fine," she said simply, getting up and walking back into the room, taking off her dress. She put on an oversized shirt, hanging down to her knees and got under the covers. Ryan sighed and walked over to her side of the bed, kneeling. "Are you okay?" he asked again, running his hand over her cheek. "I told you I'm fine."

"Than what's with the snappy attitude?" His voice was still calm. "Nothing's with the snappy attitude."

"Good, than...uh, I got something to...uh tell you."

This got her attention.

"I'm um, well I wanted to tell you before but uh...I'm going away for a few days."

"What?"

"Yeah, business trip."

"You have _never_ taken a business trip."

"First time for everything right?" he joked. "Not funny."

"I know," he sighed. "It's just really important to the company that I do this."

A sigh came out of Marissa as she turned to face the celing. "When are you leaving?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Same day kids go to camp." She deadpanned. Ryan sat up, stroking her arm. "I know. But unless Caitlin's got somewhere to go, I really doubt you'll be home all by yourself." Marissa nodded as Ryan kissed the top of her head. "I love you." His voice purred against her smooth forehead as she closed her eyes.

--

"Hormones or something," Ryan explained, as everyone was in the froyer was getting ready to leave. They all nodded sympatheically and said their good byes and exchanged kisses and hugs. "Hey man, sorry about...you know, we wanted you guys to be there, but the wedd--" Seth started.

"It's fine," Ryan said dismally as Seth nodded gratefully and than went to join Summer in the car. He inhaled deeply as he went to the kitchen to clean up.

--

"I love you and I'll call you soon," he whispered in her ear, giving her cheek a gentle kiss as he picked up his carry-on and joined Caitlin in the froyer. "Ready to go?" she asked perkily as Ryan took one last look up upstairs and nodded.

"And you know that the twins have to be on the same bus as Riley, right?" Ryan questioned as they were on their way to the aiport. "Yes Dad!" Caitlin joked as she saluted him from the passenger seat. Ryan rolled his eyes and focused them back on the road. "Kidding. Just lighten up, jeez. You people are not fun." Her hands went directly to the raido as Ryan swatted them away. "My car, my music."

"Fine," she crossed her arms. "I'll put on my music on the way back."

"As long as Barney isn't that loud." He joked.

"You know, I don't know if I like this funny side of you. When you don't talk and give an occasional nod, I'm okay with that." She teased back.

"Ah, yes, thank your sister for that. She likes to bring the best out of people."

"Even me?"

"I don't know. I've only seen the boarding school side of Caitlin and the money grubbing side of Caitlin. How many sides are there to Caitlin Cooper?"

"Oh god, please stop using my name." She buried her face in her hands. "And I don't know how many sides there are to Caitlin Cooper. Ask someone who actually knows."

Ryan parked the Range Rover as he got out, Caitlin following suit. "I'm sure _someone_ knows," he told her as she handed him over his suitcase. "Ever consider weight lifting?" he teased, letting out a grunt as the suitcase fell to his feet. "I expect to come to a nice, clean house and have my wife in one piece...okay?"

She laughed and gave him a quick hug. "And if you don't, it's not my fault." Ryan glared her down til she cracked another smile. "So...really? What are you gonna do in Wisconsin?"

"Uh...work, like I said." "Oh come on, tell me what you're _really_ going there for."

"Okay, okay, you got me." He grinned, closing the door and walking away. "Wait!" Caitlin protested. "Wh--" Her protests only recieved a wave in return as she sighed and started her way home.

--

"I miss you," he said dreamily, twirling the the hotel phone cord, like a little school girl. She laughed as she kissed Caitlin's head good night and walked out of the guest room into the hallway, whispering the words back to him. "When are you coming home?"

Ryan shrugged on the other line. "Tomorrow hopefully."

"Well I can't wait to see you and the kids say hi from camp. They even sent a postcard," she added with a laugh and a little cry. Ryan laughed as well and looked around the hotel room. "I'll be there soon. I promise."

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too. 'Night."

"Night." They hung up their phones as they awaited the next day.

--

"Don't put that there!" Marissa ordered, scaring Caitlin with the DVD player in her hands. "Look," Caitlin snapped, dropping the DVD player into place, "If you wanna do this, do it, but if you want me to do it, don't bother me."

Marissa sighed and leaned back into the love seat. "Sorry," she apolgized.

"Why are you so anxious? He's not coming back fighting a war, he was on a business trip."

Marissa shrugged. "We've never been apart for so long before." This Caitlin to come to her next comment. "So where do you think he really went?" she asked excitedly, siting down next to her. "Uh...work. And that's just creepy, you got all Julie Cooper on me for a sec."

Caitlin shrugged helplessly, "I can't help it," she smiled. "But really, come on. Didn't what Summer said yesterday make sense?"

Marissa scoffed. "That Ryan's cheating on me?"

A nod from Caitlin gave it all away. "C'mon, the movie we watched, and what Summer said made sense."

"I really don't know what you're talking about," Marissa scoffed again. "The movie?" Caitlin continued questioning, leaning in closer to Marissa. "And 60 percent of married men cheating on their wives...desperate housewives...who don't put out."

"I put out!" Marissa exclaimed. Caitlin flinched, "Didn't really need to know that." She leaned in even closer. "Look, all I'm saying is he could be looking for a little passion...not necessarily feelings, I mean he's got you for that," she pat Marissa's head sweetly. "Okay Nancy Drew, calm down," Marissa laughed. Caitlin leaned back. "Sorry, but family mysteries get me going."

Marissa nodded knowingly. "I forgot how much fun you have when you ruin families."

"Hey!" She protested, slapping Marissa's arm. "Maybe if they wore wedding rings I would know they were married."

Marissa stifled back her giggles, nodding instead. "Before you slept with them?" Caitlin continued, "So than..."

"Cati, drop it," Marissa stated sternly. "I trust Ryan. Okay? Simple as that. I know--"

"All right, all right, be naive." "I am not naive!" Marissa defended, resting her shoulders more comfortably in the pillows as Caitlin got up. "Uh huh." She nodded and picked up the rag she was cleaning with leaving Marissa to drabble our her thoughts.

--

She felt a light tickle on her noise and opened her eyes. "What?" asked Marissa irratbly.

"Watch out hormones, your lover's here," Caitlin explained, lending her hand out.

"Ryan's here?"

She recieved an obvious nod from Caitlin and rushed to the front door. "I thought Caitlin was supposed to pick you up," Marissa mumbled as she jumped into Ryan's arms. Ryan laughed and hugged her back tightly. "They had an earlier flight so I thought I would surprise you. Surprised?"

Marissa laughed and leaned into kiss him. Ryan cupped her chin his hands as he kissed her hungrily while Marissa wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, still kissing. Caitlin rolled her eyes as she picked her purse up. "You two aren't gonna stop anytime soon, so I'm gonna go hitch a ride with the cabbie, later." She rushed out the door quickly before they could protest, as if they were going to anyways. They both watched as the front door shut and than returned their lips to one another, whispering in unison "I missed you."

--

"I can't wait til it gets out of me than it won't be as hard to...you know," Marissa deadpanned jokingly as she ran her hands through Ryan's hair. "I don't mind a challenge," he teased, running his hands over her belly. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

"I think I have some idea," he continued his teasing but ended it with a long kiss.

"Please tell me you're never going to leave town again," she whispered.

"Actually..." his eyes avoided hers. "I have to go back in two weeks."

Marissa's eyes bulged as she stared him. "What?" She sighed, closing her eyes and blinking back tears. "I--" she sighed again.

He ran his hands over her hair smoothly. "I know, but unless you want me to make money...this is the only way." She nodded to let him know she was okay with it as she left short kisses on his bare chest and he stroked her arms.

--

Grabbing the nearest robe, she put it on and headed downstairs, only to find him in the kitchen, a dim light on. He seemed to be staring off into space. She decided to tease him and put her hands around his neck. He let out a little squeal and she giggled. "What are you doing up so late?"

Ryan rifled through the papers. "Oh, you know, work, bills."

"I don't know, but I'm glad you do," she giggled, kissing his his cheek. "I thought I paid those while you were gone," she added. "Uh...yeah, just work bills...stuff like that."

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, 'course."

"Good, because I slept in an empty bed for a whole week and I don't plan spend another moment without you." He grinned at her as she pulled him away from the counter and enveloped his lips into hers.

With one look back at where all the papers lay, he knew he had to tell her soon before things got out of hand.

_A/N- Don't spaz out, I already know what the situation is, if you want to guess, be my guest. Heh, that rhymed. Anyways, sorry if things moved too fast, but that's how it's supposed to be. Uh...just let me know what you thought and I'll try to update soon._


	16. Childlike Ways

Childlike Ways

Summary- I've made them a bit childish, lol.

Disclaimer- Er...

A/N- Thanks so much for all the awesome reviews, you guys are amazing! And I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I feel bad, but this is why I don't think this is ony of my favorite chapters, it moves really fast. But I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Summer stuffed another piece of cherry pie in her already full mouth as Marissa, who was sitting next to her, did the same. "So what your saying is--" she took a big gulp, waving the fork in the air, "Is that the more I eat, the faster the baby will come out?"

Marissa shrugged, slipping in a few dry cereals in her hand and eating them up. "I don't know, I'm just hungry." Summer laughed and took a few dishes to the sink, starting to wash them off. "We have a dishwasher you know," Marissa told her, also getting up and putting her dishes in the sink. "I know" Summer started "But I have seriously not moved in like...days, gotta get my ass up to do something."

Marissa nodded understandingly as she sat down on one of the stools. "So where's Caitlin?"

"Work." Marissa answered simply.

"She works?"

"Yeah, it's nothing big, just waitressing."

"Oh." Summer finished wiping the last dish and sat down next to her friend. "So how much longer will she be living with you guys?"

Marissa shrugged. "I wish I knew. But at the rate she's going now, I'd say until the twins are about 18."

"Well than just tell her to get out," Summer deadpanned. "I can't exactly just say get out. I mean, she's my sister." "So?"

"So, if your sister came to live with you, than what would you say?"

"I don't have a sister."

"Well, if you did, and she came to live with you, what would you do?" Now Marissa was getting fed up. Hormones.

"Honestly?" She paused, putting her hands on her belly. "I don't care where this conversation is going. I'm just tired and wanna go to sleep."

Marissa sighed as she walked to the couch, laying down and putting her feet up. Summer followed suit, sitting on the adjoining couch. "So when's Ryan coming back?" she asked.

"I don't know. Next week, 3 months," she replied angrily.

"Oooh," Summer said in a teasing tone. "Trouble in La-la land?"

An eye roll was all she recieved from Marissa as she rubbed her belly. "So you think he's still cheating on you huh?"

"He is not cheating on me!" Marissa defended. "That's yours and Caitlin's sick, twisted theory!" Summer rolled her eyes, now examining her plain fingernails. "Coop, you wanna do my nails? Like the old days?"

Marissa shook her head. "Nah, the fumes will get to me and than I'll be really pissed." "Good point." They sat there for a little while longer, not doing besides closing their eyes and opening them. "You know," Summer started. "Hmm?" She continued, "I really love your backyard." Marissa was confused. "Um, okay? Thanks."

"No, I _really _do." She looked at it for a while little longer, staring it through the french doors. "Do you think I could just use it?" "Ok? For what?"

"For mine and Seth's reception." "What reception?" Marissa asked, sitting up. "For the wedding." "You had your wedding." Marissa deadpanned, avoiding contact with Summer. Summer noticed and hobbled over to her, stroking her hair in the meantime. "Sweetie," she said softly. "Coop, open your eyes." "Sum, just tell me what you were gonna say." Marissa said dismaslly. "I love you Coop, you know that right? And I love your family." She sighed, she hated admitting things. "But I'm also jealous. I wanted to do something fun or exciting, and I really haven't since...Well, you know." Her voice was cracking with each word. "Sum," Marissa rubbed her forearm. "You know you're my best friend, and...I don't know why you're jealous, sometimes I'm jealous of you, just living happy and carefree, but I love my life, and I wouldn't change it for a thing."

"Same here," Summer whispered. The two best friends hugged each other tightly. "You can use the backyard," Marissa whispered, pulling back. Summer smiled. "Thanks." A honk was heard from outside and Summer started to rummage for her purse. "That's Seth." Marissa nodded and wiped her face free of tears. Seth greeted Marissa with a hug and started to help Summer out of the door. "Call me when Ryan gets home!" Seth called out before dputting the car in rear and driving out. Marissa nodded and shut the door behind her. _"I need to call him." _Her hands went directly to her 8 month pregnant belly.

--

"Hi Louise, is Ryan there?"

"No ma'am, he's not, I can leave a message if you would like." "No, that's fine, thanks anyways. Bye." She hung up the phone, settling back into the pillows. "Where are you Ryan?" she whispered to herself.

He had gone to Wisconsin again, but was barely ever home. Now he was somewhere in Florida, not calling for the past 2 days. _Maybe Summer and Caitlin are right. No! How can you think like that? _

She went to sleep, having an emotional battle inside herself.

--

She stirred a little more. "Ryan?" she whispered, turning around, patting the space next to her, expecting to find nothing. But instead found a body. She hit the body and a small squeal was heard. It was familar though. "Ryan?" "No, it's Caitlin, jeez!" she choked out. "Sorry, you were just sweating and thought I'd see what's going on." Caitlin explained. "Oh."

"C'mon, what's going on?" Caitlin persisted.

Marissa's lips trembled as she leaned her head on Caitlin's shoulder. "What if you're right? About Ryan." Caitlin pat her back soothingly. "No, no, we...Summer was just joking, c'mon, go back to sleep, okay? Everything will work out." She ran her hand over the top of her head messily and laid her back on the bed. Marissa nodded, hugging Caitlin even tighter, but was interupted by a cell phone vibration. Caitlin looked quickly at it, sighing sadly. "Who is it?" Marissa sniffed. "No one, just um...Be right back." She started making her way off the bed when Marissa grabbed her arm. "If it's that date you've been talking about since forever," she laughed, "go ahead, I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

Caitlin looked skeptical. "Are you sure? Because I _can _stay with you, if you really want." "Go, have fun, get wasted and have wild sex--"

"Well if you insist," Caitlin giggled, hugging her sister and giving her a last wave before running down the stairs. Marissa sighed and leaned back into the pillows.

--

"Ryan," she repeated, "Ryan?" She felt eyes on her and a warm hand on her hip. "I'm right right here babe, shh," he whispered, stroking the side of her face. "Ryan! Ohmygod!" she exclaimed hoarsely, jumping on top of him. He let out a small whiny noise; after all, her whole body weight was on his. "Oh, I missed you so much," she whispered. Her head lay on his chest and Ryan flipped them over, hovering over her. "I missed you too."

"Where have you been?!"

Ryan laughed. "I told you, out of town." She smiled and briefly gave him a kiss. "Never. Going. Out. Of. Town." She mumbled in his lips. "I'll try not to." She stared at him. "I can't promise anything," he admitted. "Just trust me okay?"

Her eyes avoided his for a while, until finally she made eye contact. "I trust you."

--

"Pick up Ryan, we have no food in this house," she mumbled to herself. "Mr. Gates' office, Louise speaking." The receptionist spoke up. "Louise?"

"Speaking. Who's this?"

"Is Mr. Atwood there?"

"No, he hasn't been here for the past few weeks, who's ask--"

Marissa hung up.

_He's gonna get it._

--

"Honey! I'm home!" Ryan teased, walking into the house. He followed with a carry-out bag and his briefcase. "Maris'? You home?" he wondered out loud, going into the kitchen. He set his belongings down and started to look for Marissa. He found her in the living room, looking through a magazine. "Hey, there you are," he grinned, walking over to her. "Hi," she said dully. "What's wrong?" he asked, wondering why she was in a bad mood. She set her magazine down. "I called your office, but you weren't there." She looked at him for any response, just saw a shocked expression. "I uh--"

"Which leaves me wondering as to why my husband is lying to me."

"I'm not lying," he defended. "You're not? Than when you go out of town, who are you really seeing?"

Ryan's eyes bulged. "That's confidential information." "Fine, keep it confidential. And I'll keep my life confidential as well--"

"Marissa," Ryan started to interupt. "No Ryan!" she snapped. "Let me finish. Keep it confidential, ok? It doesn't bother me at all that a husband refuses to tell his wife, who I may add is pregnant, where he is for long periods of time." She glared at him. Ryan avoided her eyes. "Fine." She deadpanned, starting to walk away but Ryan twirled around. "I'll tell if you really want to know." She looked at him intently. "And you're gonna tell me the whole truth?"

"As much as you wanna know, I'll tell you." "Fine than." She started to sit down, Ryan following beside her. They stared at each other for a while, almost in a childlike manner. "Where are you really going when you go out of town?"

"Wisconsin and Florida, like I said." He put it simply. "And what happens in Wisconsin and Florida?" "I meet with bosses." He answered shortly. Marissa's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why bosses?" Ryan sighed and rested his head on the pillows behind him. "Because..." he sighed again, "The firm is going bankrupt and they're thinking about laying some of us off."

Marissa's jaw dropped. "Oh." Ryan nodded. "And you think they'll lay you off?" "Don't wanna take any risks." She gave him a small, comforting smile and crawled onto him slightly, threading her hands in his hair. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't want to worry you. You have enough to worry with the baby coming and we already have a load with the kids coming back soon...And than there's Caitlin..." "But we would've figured something out," she interupted him. "It doesn't help if you don't tell me these things, it's not confidential, it's marraige." He smiled slightly, opening his legs as Marissa sat in the space between, careful not to crush him with her excess weight. He stroked her arm gently. "So what are we gonna do?"

Ryan looked at her, oblivious to her question. "Are we moving? New state? New house?"

He shrugged. "Glad you have it all planned out," she said dryly. "I will," he explained, "just not now, I'm just glad to be home," he quietly told her. Marissa closed her eyes, making herself a little more comfortable; twisting her body around, Ryan's legs outstreched besides hers and his arms which rested around her. "Did I tell you Summer wants to have her reception in our backyard?"

"Great, because we don't have enough to deal with." "Now c'mon, it'll be fun." "I don't see how setting up, cleaning up, getting dressed up as well as trying to get the twins dressed up is "fun"?"

"You don't think anything's fun," she tilted her head, looking up at him and sticking her tongue out playfully. Ryan remained a straight face and wiggled his eyebrows. "But you know what would be fun?" she asked excitedly, getting off the couch and clasping her hands together. "Actually being able to have sex?"

"Is that all you think about?"

"No, unfortunately I don't have the mind of a 17 year old anymore. But c'mon, what'll be fun?" Marissa rolled her eyes, ignoring his previous comment. "Watching our wedding video."

"Oh no."

"Why not? I love watching that!" she pouted, going over to the entertainment center. "I know that, don't you think I've watched it enough?"

"Than what's the problem if we watch it one more time?" "Because you rewind and pause and zoom repeatedly," Ryan dragged out. "Well too bad you'll have to see it again," she smiled mischeviously, already having the video popped in. Ryan rolled his eyes and rested his hands behind his head as the screen started to disperse into pictures and loud sounds. "At least my Mom was good for one thing at the wedding," she joked, stretching herself out and than sitting down on the floor, next to Ryan's legs. Ryan sighed and watched as Marissa started to mouth the begining words to the video.

A constipated looking Ryan came onscreen and Marissa giggled. She looked up at him and pinched his left cheek. "I think your face kinda ruined the mood," she teased. "Yes, that face is reserved for your beauty," he teased back, gripping her shoulders and continued to listen to Marissa sing along to the wedding march.

--

Marissa had somehow managed back on the couch, her belly on top of Ryan's. She had naturally fallen asleep and Ryan had returned the tape back to where it was supposed to and higher up. Where she couldn't get it. He loved watching that tape, he really did, just not enough to memorize each word that came out of their mouths.

He was watching a game now, or trying to. Marissa's snores were making it slight hard to concentrate. He stroked her arms repeatedly until he felt a certain wetness on his pants. His eyes bulged and lifted Marissa's head out f the crook of his arm. "Ryan? What are you doing?" she asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes. "Marissa, wake up! You're peeing on me!" Ryan exclaimed hurridely. Marissa broke out into hysterics when she felt her stomach, wet. "Ohmygod! I am!" she did a double look at Ryan and than back at her belly. "I'm not peeing! My water broke!" she yelled, gripping on to his shoulder. His eyes bulged even more and he started scattering about the room. Marissa started to hobble towards the closet where her "baby bag", when the baby would be born, was and looked back to see Ryan running a nervous hand through his hair. "Would you please not get so damn excited and hurry your ass up!" she screamed as Ryan ran to her side. "Sorry," he muttered, taking her hand and leading her to the car.

--

"Pick up, pick up," he rambled on and on in his brain.

--

The phone rang and Seth looked evilly at it. "You just had to ring now! Now!" Seth continued when Summer took out the plug. "Oh thank you," Seth whispered as he took off her oversized shirt. "Alone time here I come," he growled.

--

Ryan sighed irrabtly and flipped his phone open again.

--

"Hi--you've reached Jake, leave a message and I'll get back to you. Mom, Dad, don't leave a message, I'll call you again when I can." He laughed and than it beeped.

"Hey Jake, It's Dad," Ryan started, "Um--" he started to pick at his ear nervously, "guess you're not there, but your Mom's having the baby so uh--"

"Dad!" Jake finally picked up and Ryan let out a sigh of relief. "Hey, how are you?" he asked. "Good, you?" he asked breathlessly. "What were you doing?" Ryan asked suspiciously. "Uh, nothing, so um..." he motioned for Kayla to put on her shirt, "what'd you call for? You just called like...yesterday."

Ryan laughed weakly, "Yeah, I know, but your Mom, she's having the baby--"

"Now?!"

"Yeah, I'm calling from the hospital." Jake inched his jeans up and started to put on a loose tee. "You want me to come? 'cuz I can--"

"Nah," Ryan shrug him off, "they just told me to wait out here, and I tried calling Seth, didn't pick up, so just thought I'd tell you. Besides, your Mom does't want you miss out on everything Virginia has to offer." Ryan smiled wrly as he sat down in one of the waiting room chairs. "You ok Dad?" Jake questioned. "Yeah, fine, just a little worried, that's all."

"All right, well listen, call me if anything happens, all right?""Will do." "Later Dad," he hung up, looking at Kayla. "Pack a suitcase, quick," he ordered to his girlfriend as she quickly followed his orders.

--

"If you could just let me see my wife than maybe I wouldn't have anything to yell about!" Ryan shrieked loudly. "Sir, please, I need you to sit back and relax," the nurse sat him down in one of the chairs. "My..."

The nurse cut him off. "Sir, I know, but I'm sure your wife _and _your baby will be fine, I suggest you stay out here, please, for your sake and the doctor's sake." Ryan sighed helplessly and nodded, agreeing to the nurse's orders. The nurse disappeared behind a stack of papers as Ryan got up once again, leaning his forehead against the teal door, hearing Marissa's screams for the baby to come out and for Ryan to come back in while she gave birth to their baby girl, or baby boy.

_A/N- Another fast paced chapter. Or maybe I'm the only one who thinks like this. I happen not to like this chapter too much, reminds me too much of my one parters, but oh well. Ryan's "money troubles" weren't a big issue, and you shall see later on that they come into play more. _


	17. Babies Make the World Go Round

**Babies Make the World Go 'Round**

**Disclaimer-Story's mine, nothing else is.**

**A/N--Wow! Have I neglected this story or what. Sorry about that. I know what I wanted to happen and all, just completely forgot to type it up. But here it is now. Loooong. I hope, at least. Enjoy it.**

Riley snuck up the stairs, following Ryan into what seemed to be the new baby's room. "Did she…!" She asked excitedly, now running up the stairs. Ryan broke out into a grin and let each twin's hand go from his and watched them follow their older sister.

"Baby!" Emily shouted from the nursery. Ryan laughed from the stairs and quickly went into the room where currently, Marissa stood over Jake's shoulder-who had come home due to both his parents surprise-and held the new baby in his hands, sitting in the white rocking chair.

Connor smiled and shyly went up to his new baby sister, running his small fingers over the baby's forehead. "What's your name, baby?" he asked, continuing to run his fingers over her.

"Angie." Jake answered, smiling at his little brother. "You want to hold her little man?" he asked, slowly moving Angie towards Connor. Connor grinned and shook his head, running behind Ryan's leg and sneaking quick peeks at the baby.

"Riles? You want to?"

Riley grinned and went up to Jake and Angie, swiftly grabbing the pink bundle and cooing at it. She squealed and looked at both her parents. "It's so cute!" She rocked it back and forth, mumbling and cooing when she finally stopped and looked at Ryan. "Dad. I can tell this one's going to milk you dry of your wallet." She teased.

"Great." Ryan replied dryly, picking up Connor in his arms. "C'mon bud. Get out of here?"

"No. Stay." Connor looked at his Dad and than slid himself down until he was on the floor and playing with the baby's new toys.

Ryan sighed and smiled as he admired his new family, together once again.

A cry shook him from his admiration and three kids stormed out the room, making excuses. Ryan chuckled and shook his head. He saw Connor still playing with the toys and looked at him, trying to read him. The little boy lifted his blonde eyebrows suspiciously. "Dad?"

"You want to help Mom change the baby?" he asked, motioning over to Marissa who had already rid Angie's odor filled diaper in the garbage. He smiled and walked over to his Mom and new baby sister.

"Dinner?" Ryan finally asked after a few moments of silence. He looked to Marissa for confirmation. She grinned at him-thanking him without words- and turned back to her diaper duties while Ryan walked out of the room and into the kitchen, going to prepare dinner for his family.

"Mom! Someone stole my fork!"

"Dad! She's poking me! Tell her to stop."

"Daddy! Connor ate my--"

"She's lying!"

"Hey!" Ryan stood up at the table, scaring everyone at the table. "Everyone…" he looked at each of them "stop fighting. The baby's asleep. Let's enjoy the peace and quiet." He sat back down, having every intention of having this be a quiet meal.

Marissa bit her bottom lip to keep from breaking out into hysterics and looked across the table to her meal determined husband.

Oh yeah. A new baby was _exactly _what they needed.

Marissa woke up, expecting to find Ryan next to her. She didn't. With a yawn, she swung her legs over the mess of pillows and blankets and made her way down the hall to check on Angie before she set out to look for Ryan. She saw the little girl fully asleep, looking peaceful with a smile. Content, she started her way downstairs; finding Ryan in the kitchen over a mess of papers.

"Hey you." She said softly, trying not to scare him. He craned his neck to get a full view of her. "Hey yourself." He gave her a tired smile in return and Marissa frowned as she saw her tired husband. She went over to him and dropped her hands to his neck, starting to knead the skin on his neck. "What are you doing?" she asked, sneaking a quick peek over his shoulder at what he was working on. "Just…financial stuff."

Marissa sighed dramatically and turned him around. "Ryan. I called our accountant."

"What? Why would you do that?"

"Why shouldn't I? He said we were--"

"Marissa. Why would you do that? I told I had it under control."

Wrapping her arms around him once again, she nuzzled her face into his neck and started to explain herself. "I want to help. I need to help. Costs around the house can go down for awhile, we'll just tell the kids, they can go a few weeks without eating out or going to the mall. Trust me. Everything will be just…fine." She shook him to get her point across.

Ryan sighed and started to stand up. "Fine."

Marissa smiled and kissed his cheek gratefully.

Everything _would _be fine. She was sure of it.

"Is everyone here?" Ryan asked, hands in his jean pockets. "Want me to do another head count?" Marissa teased, holding baby Angie in her arms. Ryan sarcastically gave a smirk and turned his attention back to the kids. "Okay…we need to have a talk."

"Whatever it is--"

"Shh. Your Mom and I--"

"You're crazy, right! Another baby?" Jake stood up, yelling. "What? No, I--"

"Good. You two just got done, stop this whole crazy--" He stopped when he saw Ryan's glare and let his father continue. "We just want…" He looked to Marissa for help. Marissa smiled sympathetically and placed Angie in his arms and turned back to the kids. "What your Dad's trying to say is that…we have to cut costs down in this house. At least for awhile."

"Why?" Came from the one of the twins.

"Because we need to. Which means…no more shopping sprees at the mall," she looked to Riley, "no more toys every week"; looking at the twins, "and no more running up your cell phone bill. We know you're in college, but just use it wisely." She was looking at Jake.

They all nodded solemnly and started to leave, moaning complaints. "Wasn't so hard," Marissa smiled. Ryan chuckled softly and continued to cradle the sleeping baby.

"Hey Mom. Dad." Jake sped down the stairs and came up to his parents. "About the…money issues, you know, I can get a job…or…you know, whatever…"

Marissa smiled and wrapped her son in a sideways hug. "We appreciate the help sweetie, but what you can do is go back to Virginia…and--"

"Get good grades. I know." He finished.

Marissa smiled and let him go back upstairs.

"Smile! Not grimace!" Summer shouted. The kids widened their eyes in surprise and placed fake smiles on. The photographer snapped a few photos and than left to go take pictures of more smiling people.

"Summer, calm down." Marissa comforted, wrapping her friend in a hug.

"Sorry, I guess it's just…baby hormones." She sighed. "Something like that," Marissa replied.

"Okay, free to go," Summer waved the kids away as they all sighed of relief and ran away from their Aunt Summer.

Summer played around with the straps of her wedding dress, sighing at the simplicity of the fringe at the sleeves. "Oh stop, you look great. Gorgeous, in fact." Marissa told her friend, adjusting and playing with the veil on her head.

"Yeah, except for this--"

"Don't even say it," Marissa warned, only half joking. Ryan came in through the living room, all smiles and of course his new accessory, Angie, in his arms. "Seth's coming down, so you probably--" He pointed to the dining room for a place for her to hide out while Seth made his walk down the aisle.

Marissa smiled tiredly as she took her seat next to Ryan on the aisle. Ryan smiled back and kissed the side of her head. "Think. In a matter of hours, it'll all be over and everything can go back to semi-normal."

She laughed and nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, the wedding march started to waft through the backyard and everyone stood up as a pregnant Summer waddled through the aisle, her father on her arm.

A grin spread widely on Seth's face as his wife slowly came down, a smile also on her face. He started to take a few steps forward and took her hand, kissing it lightly as her father gave her cheek a quick kiss and went to his seat.

The ceremony started with a few words from the priest and went on, short and sweet. Ryan turned to his wife and wrapped a protective arm around her, kissing her head again.

It was kind of perfect, he thought.

END

**A/N--Yippee, I'm done. I know, it absolutely sucked, but I just had to get it out of the way. So…sorry for the suckiness but thank you to all my faithful reviewers for sticking with me and this story, for about a year J Much love and thanks again. **


End file.
